Jinchuuriki
by loveitachi
Summary: Elle est comme lui. Ils sont pareils. Deux jinchuuriki ayant vécu la même souffrance, la même haine de la part des habitants de deux villages différents: Konoha et Suna. Chaptre 13 en ligne! Désolée pour le retard!
1. Rencontre avec soi meme

**Bonjour cher lecteur lectrice. Je reprend les chapitres manqué de la fic pour votre plus grand intérêt. Ce premier chapitre est plutôt court, mais je l'aime un peu, car j'ai toujours eu de la difficulté à entrer dans une histoire. Le chapitre deux est terminé et je commence à réécrire le troisième. Donc, si le style est différent, c'est normal, et je vous conseil de patienter avant de le lire.**

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

C'était une nuit calme, dans une forêt proche de Konoha. La lune et ses étoiles brillaient de milles feux dans le ciel sombre. Gaara, assit contre un arbre, regardait ce spectacle qu'il voyait toute les nuits depuis son enfance. Plus loin, de l'autre côté du feu, dormait son frère et sa sœur. Ils étaient envoyés pour une mission pas très dangereuse. Une légère brise fit bouger ses cheveux roux. Il ferma ses yeux vert émeraudes pour mieux sentir ce toucher léger sur son visage pâle.

Un bruit rompit le silence. C'était le son d'une branche qui craquait. Méfiant, Gaara se leva doucement, un kunai à la main. Il repéra une ombre près d'un arbre. Sans hésité, il lança son arme vers la silhouette inconnue qui n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter. Elle se le mangea sur le ventre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, sûrement évanouie. Kankurô et Temari se réveillèrent en sursaut.

« Que se passe-t-il? », chuchota la blonde en suivant le regard de son plus jeune frère.

Gaara s'avança vers la silhouette étendue au sol. Une jeune fille d'environ l'âge du jeune homme y était, évanouie. Kankurô s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit, l'examinant. Elle avait une longue chevelure blonde qui lui arrivait à la taille et d'étranges oreilles pointues avec des boucles d'oreilles en forme de l'astre de la nuit.

« Une konoichi du village de la feuille », déclara le marionnettiste en tournant la jeune fille de bord. Une étrange lune violette ornait son front pâle. « Une Genin, sans doute. »

Temari s'approcha à son tour. Elle enleva le kunai de son ventre. Elle leva doucement la chemise violette pour analyser l'état de sa blessure. Étrangement, elle avait déjà cicatrisée. Gaara s'agenouilla près d'elle. La peau de la jeune fille était aussi blanc que de la neige. Curieux, il prit sa main. Ses ongles étaient anormalement longs et pointus, comme des griffes. Il fronça les sourcils. Sur ses bras, il y avait deux longs gants noirs en cuir qui ne cachait pas les paumes ni les doigts et qui remontait plus haut que ses coudes. Elle était habillée d'une sorte de jupe violette courte ouverte sur les deux cotés où sortait un short noir qui arrivait légèrement plus haut que les genoux, où de longues bottes plate formes en cuirs noirs lui couvraient les jambes. Elle avait aussi une chemise sans manche mauve avec une lune plus foncé sur le devant. Son étuis à Kunai et à Shirukens reposait tranquillement sur sa cuisse droite. _Elle est plutôt jolie_, songea Gaara.

« Mais que faisait-elle là? », demanda Kankurô, coupant court les réflexions de son frère.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir », dit Temari.

Elle se mit à secouer le corps frêle de la ninja. Celle-ci sursauta avant de frapper le premier visage qu'elle vit, soit celui du rouquin. Il posa une main sur sa joue douloureuse, surpris que le sable ne l'ai pas protégé. À la vitesse de l'éclair, elle sortit un Kunai au manche anormalement plus épais que la normal. Temari lui prit le bras et l'immobilisa sans qu'elle se débatte.

« Du calme, du calme », la rassura Kankurô. La jeune fille le fusilla du regard de ses yeux bleus pâles.

« Qui êtes-vous? », demanda-t-elle de sa voix de satin, méfiante, en regardant leur bandeaux frontal.

« Je suis Kankurô, la blonde, c'est ma sœur Temari et lui que tu viens de frapper, c'est Gaara, mon petit frère. Et toi, qui es-tu? »

Elle le regarda durant un moment, avant de répondre d'une voix douce, mais pas moins froide :

« On m'appelle Hyuuga Maude. », avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, comme s'elle n'aimait pas son nom.

« Hyuuga? Comme le meilleur clan de Konoha? », fit Temari, surprise.

Maude acquiesça d'un bref mouvement de la tête.

« Mais ils n'ont pas un symbole étrange sur le front? »

La jeune fille leur expliqua brièvement la situation du clan, avant d'affirmer qu'elle faisait partit de la première branche. Étrangement, son instinct lui disait de faire confiance au trio.

« Que faites vous si près de Konoha? », demanda Maude en les regardant à tour de rôle. « Sans permission, je serais obligée de vous ramener dans votre village. »

« Notre père, le Kazekage de Suna, nous a donné une mission », expliqua l'aînée en lui montrant son permis. « Il veut que nous demandions à la propriétaire de la perle de Shikon une demande d'aide pour Gaara. »

Le regard de glace de la jeune femme blonde croisa lui d'émeraude de Gaara. Une étrange tension se fit sentir. Possédant ladite perle, Maude n'en pipa mots aux autres.

« Elle n'est pas disponible, rentrez chez vous! », siffla-t-elle en se relevant.

« On ne peut pas! », répliqua Kankurô en se levant à son tour.

« Vraiment. », ricana-t-elle.

Elle se tourna vers Gaara et lui demanda son problème.

« Je ne peux pas dormir », répondit celui-ci. Étrangement, aucune sensation de meurtre lui vint. Comme s'il ne voulait pas tuer la konoichi de Konoha. Mais c'était impensable! Pourquoi tiendrait-il à elle. Il ne la connaissait même pas.

« Mais personne ne peut jamais dormir », s'étonna-t-elle en fronçant ses sourcils blonds.

Gaara hésita avant de répondre d'une voix terne :

« Je suis un Jinchuuriki. Autrement dit, porteur d'un Bijuu nommé Shukaku. »

Maude resta bouche bée. Non! Ce n'était pas vrai!Si? Il était comme elle. Elle, Nibi—le démon à deux queues--, la jeune fille détestée de tous, trouvait comme par hasard une personne semblable à elle. L'ombre d'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Intéressant. Nibi était le Bijuu le plus généreux car, en sachant que sa vie dépendait de celle de sa porteuse, il n'hésitait pas à lui donner de son chakra violet.

La jeune fille enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage, leur faisant faire une cascade gracieuse dans son dos.

« La porteuse de la perle de Shikon n'est pas disponible. », répéta-t-elle. « Demain, je vous escorterai jusqu'à Suna. »

Résignés, ils acquiescèrent d'un bref mouvement de tête. Tous ses sens en alert, Maude attendit que Temari et Kankurô se soient endormis avant de fermer elle-même les yeux, entrant dans un était de transe, tout en s'appuyant contre un arbre. Gaara lui lança un regard discret, avant de s'asseoir près du feu. Maude se rendit dans son sanctuaire intérieur. Tout le monde en avait un, mais très peu l'utilisait, car il fallait aller au plus profond de son âme.

Celui de la jinchuuriki ressemblait plus à un château de glace qu'à autre chose. Des murs presque transparents aux meubles de neige, on aurait dit qu'il avait été construit dans du cristal. Un immense trône en glace se pointait devant Maude. Elle monta quelque marche avant de si installer. Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son sanctuaire était comme ça, mais ça la détendait. C'était aussi la maison de son démon.

« Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venue ici, Maude », fit doucement une voix derrière elle.

« Bonjour Sesshômaru-sama », sourit la jeune fille en se tournant vers lui.

Elle le détaillait pour l'énième fois. Il lui avait dit son âge, une fois : Neuf cents ans, mais il avait l'air d'en avoir pas plus que vingt. Il avait un corps svelte et élancé. Habillé d'un kimono pour homme au pantalon large, il avait aussi une armure et une grosse fourrure beige sur l'épaule droite. Il possédait aussi une longue chevelure argentée qui lui arrivait aux fesses et de beaux yeux dorées. En fait, ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Tout deux avait une lunes sur le front, des griffes pointues sur les mains et sur les pieds, deux lignes violettes sur chaque bras et chaque jambes, mais seul Sesshômaru avait deux lignes mauves sur les joues.

« Je sais, mais avec les menaces de mort qui me plane sur la tête et la perle de Shikon à protéger des bandits, il m'est guère facile de trouver un coin tranquille pour discuter avec vous. De plus qu'Ikibi-chan n'arrête pas de me courir après. »

Sesshômaru sourit à la mention d'Ikibi.

« Je sens que Shukaku est proche d'ici, je me trompe? »

« Votre flair est toujours aussi habile », se moqua Maude. « En effet, un certain Gaara de Suna m'a avoué possédé Ichibi, le démon à une queue. »

« Surveilles le de près, Shukaku n'aime pas obéir et il se peut qu'il oblige ce Gaara à te tuer »

« D'accord »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, en constatant alors que le soleil se levait paresseusement. Elle tourna ses yeux de glaces vers Gaara qui la regardait d'un air méfiant. Elle l'ignora et poussa Temari et son frère à se lever.

« Debout là dedans, faut partir »

Les deux ninja de Suna se réveillèrent en grommelant. Le rouquin se leva et se plaça près de Maude alors que son frère et sa sœur préparaient leur affaire. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots qui la fit tressaillire.

« Ne tente pas de t'enfuir, porteuse de la perle. »

Mais comment avait-il su cela? La seule réponse qui lui vint en tête fut le Shukaku. Maude ragea intérieurement. Temari la regardait, l'air songeuse, avant de lui demander une question.

« Après nous avoir escorter chez nous, que vas-tu faire? »

Elle resta silencieuse. Elle préférait garder secret le fait qu'elle était toujours à l'académie.

**XxxX **

**Bon, pour le premier chapitre en cour de réécriture, c'était pas mal non? M'enfin, laissez moi des reviews**

**loveitachi**


	2. Psycopathe

**Me voici pour le chapitre deux de la réécriture. Je vous remercie d'avoir lu le premier. **

**Enjoy!**

**XxxX**

Au fond d'une forêt au pays du Son, dans une grotte cachée, il y avait une salle. Une salle étrange, remplie d'expériences d'Orochimaru. Des hommes et des femmes étaient emprisonnés dans des tubes remplient d'un liquide vers et respiraient grâce à un masque d'oxygène. Le serpent et son serviteur examinaient le tube 112, où se trouvait une jeune fille aux long cheveux noirs et à la franche épaisse.

« Bien…. Bien…. Je suis très fier de toi, Kabuto… », déclara Orochimaru, content.

« Ça n'a pas été facile, Maître », répondit ce dernier en levant son regard sur la créature. « Comment s'appellera cette….jeune fille? »

« Zafara…. Zafara112 »

( Prononcer un-un-deux et non cent-douze.)

XxxX

Une semaine, voilà le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis l'accident avec le trio de Suna, et Maude n'était pas prête à oublier cette ''aventure''. Gaara… toujours l'image de ce Jinchuuriki dans sa tête. Ce garçon était si…étrange. Si semblable à elle. Si….

« Hyuuga Maude… », siffla Mizuki. « Veuillez répondre à ma question »

« Wahhh! », sursauta la blonde « Euh…. Quel question Sensei? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de se faire petite sur le bureau. Naruto, qui se trouvait à côté d'elle, pouffa de rire. Elle le fusilla du regard.

« Bien…bien, retenue ce soir, jeune fille », fit-il sèchement en tournant les talons. Maude eut droit à l'éclat de rire de la classe. ''_Foutu dernière journée avant les examens!''_, grogna-t-elle dans sa tête.

« Si vous voulez, professeur, je peux répondre à cette question », fit la seule voix que la Konoichi ne voulait pas entendre.

« Oui, Alexandra, oui… », sourit Mizuki.

''_Nonnnnnnnnnn, pas c't'e garce là!''_

« Eh, bien, la réponse est que le ninja doit… »

BOUM.

La porte de la classe venait d'ouvrir dans un mouvement brusque et puissant. Une petite fille entra dans la classe.

« Je suis désolée », dit-elle, essouflée. « Mon réveille-matin n'a pas sonné. »

Mizuki la regarda d'un air hautain.

« Bien, miss… je ne sais quoi.. Allez vous asseoir à côté de – regarde la classe—de Hyuuga. La pénitence de votre retard est d'une retenue. Je sais que vous êtes nouvelle et que les examens sont demain, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être en retard, peu importe si votre ancienne école vous le permettait. Pas à l'Académie. »

''_Étrange, la fille.''_, pensa Maude. Leur regard se croisèrent, et elle sut que la nouvelle et elle s'entendraient biens. Elles avaient le même regard pétillant de malice et d'espièglerie.

La nouvelle élève portait un chandail noir et une jupe de la même couleur. Sa longue chevelure foncée lui arrivait au milieu du dos et ses yeux sombres lui donnait un air noble à travers sa peau pâle comme de la neige. Sa beauté semblait égaler à sa sagesse, peu être un petit peu plus même. Elle était très belle et Naruto ne put retenir un « Wow ». Cette jeune fille dégageait une aura…mystérieuse.

La cloche sonna et les élèves en profitèrent pour sauter vers la porte. Direction : la cafétéria de l'école. Maude se prit une table à part et ouvrit son lunch. Voyons qu'elle sorte de ramen elle avait aujourd'hui. Quand elle le vit, elle en pleura de joie.

''_Des ramens au Miso. Ma chouette, t'es génial!''_

Elle se promit de remercier la brunette qui lui avait concocter ce dîner ( Déjeuner, pour la France. Mais vu que je suis Québécoise, je garde ma grammaire! ) fabuleux. Elle en pris une bouchée. Absolument délicieux. Une vrai cordon bleu, la brunette.

« Est-ce que je peux m'assoire avec toi? », demanda une voix derrière elle. « La seule place de disponible, sauf ici, est à côté de l'autre blondinet. Mais à voir son regard, j'aime mieux pas prendre de risque que mon repas explose. »

« Oui, oui », répondit Maude, sans même se retourner. Elle avait reconnue son odeur. C'était la fille qui avait dérangé le cour de Mizuki.

Les deux konoichis mangèrent en silence. Après quelque minutes embarrassantes, la nouvelle élève décida de parler.

« Au faite, c'est quoi ton nom? »

« Hyuuga Maude », répondit la jinchuuriki, les yeux baissés vers son bol. « Et toi »

« Zafara, Zafara112, c'est ainsi qu'on me nomme. », chuchota celle-ci en levant le visage de la blonde avec son index. « Et quand on te parle, tu lèves la tête. », ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Étrange pour une Hyuuga d'avoir les yeux bleus et les cheveux pâle, n'est-ce pas? Pourtant… » Son regard se posa sur Hinata, qui avait pris place près de Naruto et Kiba.

Une voix s'écria, empêchant Maude de répliquer aux paroles de Zafara. Elle ne savait pas plus qu'elle sa différence aux Hyuuga.

« Mauuuuuude! Devine quoi? Iruka-sensei ma fait surveiller une retenue! Et il parait que tu es dedans en plus! »

Ladite blonde baissa de nouveau le regard, humilier d'avoir une cousine trop… attentionnée parfois.

« Salut, Ikibi-chan… », marmonna la jinchuuriki.

« Salut ma puce! », s'exclama Ikibi en ouvrant les bras. Elle remarqua alors Zafara, qui souriait devant la petite scène. « Tiens, t'es qui toi? Je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant. »

« Je m'appelle Zafara et je viens d'arriver à Konoha pour y finir mes études académiques.»

« Allô! Moi, c'est Hyuuga Ikibi. Je suis la cousine à Maude-chan de deux ans son aînée. » Elles serrèrent la main avec amitié. « Au fait, as-tu un logement? »

« Non », avoua Zafara. « J'habite dans un hôtel… »

« Alors tu es la bienvenue dans l'appartement que Maude et moi partageons! Il y as une troisième chambre. »

La jeune nouvelle la remercia gracieusement et Ikibi pris place près d'elle pour bavarder. Maude demanda de l'aide à Sesshômaru.

'' _Désolé, c'est ta cousine, donc, c'est ton problème.'', _s'amusa le bijuu aux cheveux argentées.

'' _Je te déteste… ''_

'' _Moi aussi, je t'aimes, ma puce'', _susurra le démon en prenant l'accent de sa cousine. _'' Et ton Gaara? Il n'a pas une jolie place dans ton cœur? ''._

'' _Sesshômaru-sama! '', _s'exclama Maude, mécontente que prenait la tournure des événements.

'' _Quoi? ''_

La genin ravala un commentaire en fourrant une bouchée de ramen dans sa bouche. Mais la pensée vainc toujours le corps : l'image du beau rouquin se faufila dans l'esprit de Maude. Foutu Bijuu qui avait accès aux pensées de sa maîtresse et de ses souvenirs. Gaara… pourquoi Gaara… Elle n'avait pourtant passée que quelques heures en sa compagnie… Même s'il lui avait lancée un Kunai sur le bras…. Un beau tire en tout cas. Elle rougit.

« Maude? », s'inquiéta sa cousine. « Ça va? »

« Bien sur que ça ne va pas! », sourit Zafara en parlant assez fort pour que toutes les personnes de la salle puissent suivrent la conversation. « À voir sa face, elle est amoureuse. ». Elle eut un sourire triomphant en voyant la blonde s'étouffer avec son repas. Gagné.

Toutes les personnes, sans exception se tournèrent vers la blonde qui tenta désespérément de devenir invisible. Si quelqu'un avait pu retenir l'attention de Maude, il était spécial, car il était de notoriété publique que la jeune fille détestait beaucoup l'espèce mâle de Konoha, qu'elle jugeait cruel envers elle. De même que les filles.

« C'est quiiiiiiii? », demanda Ino, espérant que ce ne soit pas Sasuke.

« Personne que tu connais », maugréa Maude, furieuse.

« Il est comment? », interrogea Kiba, le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être qu'au contact de ce garçon mystérieux, elle deviendrait moins sauvage. ( Y'a peu de risque, mon vieux! )

« … Tout le contraire de toi, Inuzuka », répondit sèchement la blonde.

« Est-il plus beau que Sasuke-kun? », demanda Sakura, pleine d'espoir qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas au Uchiha.

« Beaucoup plus beau que ce freluquet! », s'exclama-t-elle. Elle eut droit aux regard furieux de la gente féminine de la salle et au sourire de Naruto.

Maude se leva brusquement et partit prendre l'air. Elle sécha les cours de l'après-midi et ne revint que pour la retenue. Devant la porte, elle eut une immense migraine… c'était la journée, bientôt… Elle lâcha un soupire et entra. C'était Ikibi qui avait les clefs de la maison. Elle ignora le regard de plusieurs autres élèves, dont Zafara et sa cousine, et se posta le plus éloigné possible de l'espèce humaine dans cette salle. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant avec une grand hâte la fin de la retenue…

…. Une heure et demi plus tard : les élèves s'ennuyaient à mourir. Même Ikibi d'ailleurs. Elle proposa alors un jeu d'adresse pour éviter les mauvais coups des élèves, dont Naruto. Ils acceptèrent avec joie, mais Maude resta à l'écart. Elle se contenta de les regarder, légèrement songeuse. Zafara s'approcha de sa nouvelle colocataire.

« Tu ne joues pas? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas les autres que tu dois te priver de…. »

Elle n'eut point le temps de finir sa phrase que la Jinchuuriki lui montra sa main griffue.

« Je ne peux pas faire comme eux. », expliqua-t-elle.

« Qu'est….ce qui t'es arrivée? », demanda enfin la nouvelle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« Ce qui m'es arrivée? Tu ne le sais pas? Tu ne sais pas ce que je suis? Alors je vais te le dire. » Maude semblait furieuse, mais elle continua tout de même. « Un monstre, voilà ce que je suis. Je possède un monstre en moi. Je suis le diable en personne. Tu comprends?! Tu ferais mieux de t'en aller! Ça risquerait de détruire ta popularité si tu restes avec…. »

Zafara avait posé ses mains sur la bouche de la blonde pour la faire taire.

« Ta gueule. » ,chuchota-t-elle. « Je me fous que tu sois différente! Ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi, Ok? Tu es mon amie, point final! »

Maude acquiesça doucement de la tête, surprise. Elle…. Son amie…..? Elle voulait être son amie? Les seules personnes qui lui avait servit d'ami étaient Ikibi et Sesshômaru. Mais là… c'était des membres de sa familles! Même le clan Hyuuga l'avait renié. Maude était bouleversée. Elles restèrent ensemble le reste de la retenue. Maude découvrit beaucoup de point semblable avec Zafara. Elles aimaient toutes les deux les Coffee Crisp, trouvaient l'espèce mâle inférieur à la femme, et prouvaient que les canins étaient plus intelligent que les félins. Sans compter qu'elles avaient une longue chevelure aussi douce que de la soie et aussi raide que de la paille.

La cloche sonna. La fin de la retenue. C'est avec meilleure humeur que Maude conduisit la nouvelle venue à son appartement. Ikibi voyait en cette amitié une nouvelle façon de forger le caractère indomptable de sa cousine blonde.

XxxX

Plus loin, au même moment, à Oto no kuni.

« Orochimaru-sama!! », cria Kabuto en accourant vers le bureau de son maître.

« Du calme, Kabuto, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demanda-t-elle en posant sa tête sur sa main.

« C'est votre nouvelle invention, Zafara112, elle a percé le bocal dans lequel elle était et elle s'est enfuie. »

« Je vois, je vois », sourit le serpent.

XxxX

Maude se laissa tomber sur son lit. Ça avait été une étrange journée. Zafara… Cette pensée la fit sourire. Sa nouvelle amie et sa cousine étaient parties faire les courses. Mais bientôt…. Oui, dans quelques jours… Ce serait dangereux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait d'émotion forte comme la colère… Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux, et, sans se déshabiller, sombra au pays des milles et une nuit.

XxxX

« Bien! Tu as réussi Maude », la complimenta Iruka.

Maude sourit. Elle avait réussi avec succès l'épreuve. Même si Mizuki ne semblait pas content. Elle pris un bandeau frontal et sortit de la classe. Fière, elle courut jusqu'à son appartement pour aller le dire à sa cousine, Zafara n'ayant pas encore passé. Les gens qu'elle croisait dans la rue lui lançait des regards mauvais, mais elle s'en fichait. Maude était ravie de sa réussite. La blonde arriva devant une bâtisse, monta les étages dans l'escalier, ouvrit la porte du quatrième étage et couru pour arriver le plus vite possible devant la porte de son appartement. 402. Elle sortit sa clef, fit trois tours, désarma les pièges à ennemis et entra. Sa cousine préparait le dîner( déjeuner). L'Hokage était assit dans le petit salon.

« Hokage-sama », fit Maude en s'inclinant respectueusement.

« Ah, Maude! Comment a été ton examen. »

« Couronné de succès! » Elle lui montra son bandeau frontal portant le signe de la feuille. Sandaime la félicita. Ikibi sortit de la cuisine avec plein de sushi, les déposa sur une petite table, et prit sa cousine dans ses bras pour la féliciter. Elle lui demanda alors où était Zafara.

« Elle n'a pas encore passé l'épreuve. », expliqua Maude. Elle s'assit au côté de son protecteur. « Qu'elle est la raison de votre venu, Hokage-sama? »

« Décidément, te faire passer Genin a amélioré ton caractère », remarqua Sandaime.

La Genin fronça les sourcils, mais ne répliqua pas. Il se mit alors à parler de Zafara en les remerciant de l'accepter dans leur maison. Puis, l'Hokage partit. Zafara entra en criant qu'elle avait réussi l'épreuve. Maude demanda à sa cousine de faire un gros repas. Ikibi soupira. Elle n'était pas la mère de ces deux pestes! Elle n'était que Genin, tout de même, elle aussi.

XxxX

« Bien, la seule équipe de 4 et c'est moi qui en hérite. ». Naku-sensei soupira. La voilà en charge de l'équipe 13. La seule équipe composée uniquement de filles les plus bornées les unes des autres. Une blonde Jinchuuriki, une paresseuse Nara, une peureuse Yamanaka et une 112 mystérieuse. Elle maudit intérieurement l'Hokage. « Bon, faisons les présentations. Qui commence? »

« Bah, vous, sensei. », fit Ayame Nara, une brunette à la longue chevelure brune et aux yeux noisette. Elle croisa les bras. Galère, dans la même équipe qu'un démon psychopathe. Mais qu'avait pensé Iruka-sensei?

« Bien…Je m'appelle Swan Naku. Ce que j'aime : c'est pas pour les jeunes comme vous. Ce que j'aime pas : ça vous regarde pas. Mes loisirs : Ne chercher pas à comprendre. Mon rêve pour l'avenir…. Ben…. J'en ai pas vraiment. À toi, Nara. »

« Ayame Nara. Ce que j'aime : regarder les nuages et jouer au shogi avec mon cousin Shikamaru. Ce que j'aime pas : Les personnes bruyantes. Mes loisirs : regarder les nuages. Mon rêve pour l'avenir : devenir une med-nin aussi grande que Tsunade-sama. »

« Tenshi Yamanaka. », commença timdement une fille aux cheveux blonds court et au yeux marron. « Ce que j'aime : Les fleurs. Ce que j'aime pas : la viande. Mes loisirs : travailler à la boutique Yamanaka et mon rêve pour l'avenir : devenir une konoichi de renommée. »

« Maude Hyuuga. Ce que j'aime : combattre. Ce que je déteste : les gens qui ne me connaissent pas et qui me juge de ce que je suis, sois, un monstre. Mes loisirs : m'entraîner et mon rêve pour l'avenir : devenir quelqu'un de respectée. »

Ayame se tourna vers elle surprise. Non seulement elle avouait être un monstre, mais elle disait clairement qu'elle n'aimait pas la plupart des gens de Konoha. La brune eut un pincement au cœur, peut-être l'avait-elle mal jugée. Elle promit de suivre son conseil : mieux la connaître avant de dire qu'elle était un monstre.

« Zafara. Ce que j'aime : Combattre et les Coffee crisp. Ce que je déteste : les félins. Mes loisirs : Combattre et mon rêve pour l'avenir : Combattre quelqu'un d'important. »

'' _Rectification''_, pensa la jeune adulte qui les surveillaient. _'' Une paresseuse bolée, une peureuse coquette, une Jinchuuriki confiante en soi—ça, c'est mal—et une 112 psychopathe par dessus le marcher.''_

« Bien, maintenant que les présentations son faites, nous allons faire une autre épreuve. » Elle sortit trois clochettes.

XxxX

¤ Cling¤ Cling ¤ Cling¤

Zafara, Ayame et Maude regardèrent en souriant leur clochette. Elles avaient travaillé en équipe, et même si Tenshi n'avait pas eu de clochette, Naku-sensei les avaient acceptée fièrement.

'' _Pas si mal, l'équipe. J'aurais ma vengeance Kakashi! ''_, songea avec amusement la jeune adulte.

L'équipe se sépara. En marchant, Maude donna la clef à Zafara et lui dit qu'elle la rejoindrait bientôt. La blonde marcha jusqu'au restaurant Ichiraku. Bingo.

« Eh! Naruto-kun! », dit Maude en levant le tissus. « T'as réussi la mission? »

Naruto avala sa bouchée et se tourna vers la blonde. Ichiraku la fusilla du regard et partit à l'intérieur. Il détestait cette gamine.

« Ouais! Sauf que j'étais accrocher dans le tronc de l'arbre. »

Maude rit. Elle lui remit alors un Kunai orangé.

« Merci, ça ma beaucoup servit. Naku-sensei a pensé que c'était toi quand je l'avait lancé, car il est orange et que la poigné est trop petite pour ma main. »

Naruto sourit et reprit son Kunai farceur. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et rentra chez elle. Maude s'effondra sur le lit. La journée avait été difficile. En se levant pour mettre son pyjamas, une douleur atroce lui prit la tête. Oui… c'était aujourd'hui. Elle posa sa main sur son front et sortit de sa chambre. Il lui fallait quitter l'appartement le plus vite possible. Elle déboula les escaliers et se mit à courir. La forêt était sa seule solution.

« Alors, quand tu prends ces épices là, tu le mets sur le visage de l'Hok… Maude? », fit Ikibi, une boîte d'épice dans les mains, en regardant sa cousine courir près du magasin. Zafara leva aussitôt la tête, surprise de voir son amie interrompre son explication de chef farceur. Les deux filles se regardèrent, et décidèrent de suivre la blonde.

Maude courra dans la forêt du sud. Il fallait qu'elle soit loin de la population pour être sur de ne blesser personne, l'Hokage lui en voudrait. Elle s'enfargea sur une racine et tomba tête première sur le sol, la perle de Shikon s'enfonçant légèrement dans son cou. Le choc de trop. Ikibi cria son nom et s'agenouilla vers sa cousine, suivit de près par Zafara. Maude se mit à convulser et ses cheveux pâlirent. L'aînée devint blême.

« Que ce passe-t-il? Ikibi-chan », s'inquiéta la jeune fille en voyant les ongles de son amie s'allonger et ses cheveux devenir argenté.

« La nuit de pleine lune… c'est aujourd'hui », balbutia la brunette. « Elle va se transformer en démon. »

« Quoi?!?! »

« Les pouvoirs de Sesshômaru s'agrandit le jour de pleine lune… Maude devient instable. La nuit, elle devient humaine. »

« C'est une belle histoire, trésor, mais je suis désolée de vous interrompre dans vos histoire d'horreur. », ricana un homme en sautant près d'elle.

'' _Un bandit! ''_, comprit Zafara en voyant les compagnons de celui-ci s'approcher.

« Que fait trois jolies filles seules dans la forêt. C'est dangereux, vous savez. Mais heureusement de Suikezi est ici pour vous venir en aide! », s'exclama le premier bandit, les regards remplies de sous-entendu.

Maude grogna, le faisant reculer légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient devenus argentés, ses yeux rouges étaient injecter de sang. Des lignes violettes zébrés parcouraient ses joues. Son corps semblait plus musclés. Ses crocs s'étaient allongées, de même que ses griffes. Maude s'était transformée. Elle sortit sa langue et se lécha les babines. Toutes les personnes ici présente étaient dans un état de panique. D'un geste de la main, la blonde décapita Suikezi. Elle lécha le sang de sa main avec un sourire de psycopathe. Puis, elle sortit un fouet lumineux de couleur mauve. D'un mouvement bref, un homme explosa, puis un deuxième. À coup de griffes et de fouet, il ne resta aucun survivant, sauf les deux jeunes filles apeurées devant le spectacle. Ikibi tenta de se reprendre, mais la peur la paralysait. Elle _l'avait_ oublié. L'aînée se gifla mentalement. Maude sauta, près à les attaquer, mais fut retenue par…. du sable?

« Yo! », fit la voix de Kankurô. « Mais que fait deux filles ici, à la frontière de Suna? »

**XxxX**

**C'est la fin du deuxième chapitre. Le troisième est en cour de réécriture, donc, je vous conseil de ne pas lire celui non réécrit, sauf si vous voulez absolument savoir le reste de l'histoire, car le chapitre sera différent.**

**Je veux des reviews**

**loveitachi**


	3. Le bal de Suna

Un homme étrange avec du maquillage, une fille avec un énorme éventail et un jeune garçon au cheveux de sang étaient là. À côté d'eux.

-Est-ce Gaara?, pensa Zafara, entoucas, il lui ressemble d'après la description qu'à dit Maude.

Gaara fut très surpris en voyant la jeune blonde. Qu'est-ce qui ce passait avec elle?

Soudainement et sans raison, Maude s'évanouie. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant noir…

- OROCHIMARU-SAMA!!!! Hurla Kabuto,

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Kabuto

Bien…. Dit l'homme au cheveux gris, En partant, Zafara112 à emmener des provision…

Et alors, demanda le serpent

Elle a prit les bouteille de bière et les a vidé dans le lavabo

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON (au ralentit)

Vien…. Tu es à moi… Prend la….

Maude se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était couverte de sueur. Ça pris du temps avants qu'elle remarque que Gaara était près d'elle.

Gaara…, balbutia-t-elle

Chut, dit-il en approchant doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Tous doucement, Gaara embrassa les lèvres de Mimi. La konoichi était très surprise, mais elle était trop faible pour se dégager. Les mains de Gaara glissait tout le long du corps de Maude, tendit que celui-ci embrassait langoureusement la jeune fille.

Maude se réveilla en sursaut. Elle remarqua qu'elle était nu et que Gaara était étendu à coté d'elle, les yeux grands ouvert.

-Alors, susurra-t-il, bien dormi

Maude se réveilla en sursaut. Elle tourna la tête et soupira. Elle avait rêvée.Elle remarqua que la chambre n'était pas la siennes

En effet. Elle était couleur sable et très peu meubler. Un lit, une commode, un miroir et une garde-robe. Pas très fameux. La porte s'ouvrit, Gaara entra ( et Maude se mit à rougir) Il déposa un plateau de nourriture devant Maude.

Ça fait 2 jours entier que tu dors, Ikibi s'inquiétait, dit-il.

Que…s'est-t-il passer…, demanda-t-elle.

Tu devrais aller voire ta cousine et ton amie, dit-il en ignorant la question.

Hai…( oui)

Ça faisait 2 jours que Maude et ses amies étaient à Suna. La jeune blonde, Temari, Zafara et Ikibi étaient partie magasiner une robe pour le bal de

Suna. Zafara capote parce que ça fait deux jours qu'elle n'a pas manger de Coffee Cris. ( genre de chocolat au café ).

NAAN!!! FIN DU MONDE!!!!

Zaf… Y'a un dépanneur a coter

O.O ( Surpris de tant d'intelligence)

La nuit était douce et chaude. Tous les danseurs dansaient sur l'eau. ( Pas mal) Gaara cherchait Maude du regard. Il la vie enfin. Elle était vêtu d'une belle robe blanche lacée de file d'or autour des épaules et du dos. Ses cheveux étaient tressé et chaque tresses finissait avec une fleur en diamant. O.O. Elle était légèrement maquiller. Elle remarqua Gaara :

Gaara, s'exclama-t-elle.

Allo, murmura-t-il

Vien danser!!!!

Jesaispasdanser, murmura Gaara

Quoi?

Je sais pas danser, reprit-il embarrasser

AHHH, fallait le dire avant, viens je vais te montrer comment danser la salsa

Kerrp

Même si il avait la grâce d'un canard mouiller, Maude apprécia tout de même son effort.

Zafara, Ikibi, Kankuro et Temari regardaient la scène avec de l'admiration dans les yeux.

C'est trop romantique, dit 112, on devrait mettre de la musique douce. ( Sort sa grosse radio). C'est partit !!!

BAMMMMMMM !!!!!! (Grosse musique rock)

Maude et Gaara tombèrent dans l'eau. Gaara lança un regard menaçant vers les trois personnes.

Euh… Zafara… la ta fait une connerie, dit un Kankuro effrayer, Zafara ? ( PAS LA)

Kankuro, tu peux dire adieu a ta vie, lança une voix menaçante

Kankuro se retourne et vie son frère entourer de sable. (u.u ce fut la fin de notre chère Kanky)

Dans un restaurant vraiment chic, Maude et Gaara bavardait ( MIRACLE, GAARA MET PLUS DE 3 MOTS EN LIGNE…Éli…bam. Pif pouf paf pf klang kabom aoutch non mais….MAUDEEEE NE FAIT PAS Ç… je suis désoler de vous apprendre la disparition de notre narratrice, je vais maintenant essayer dans trouver une autre. Ps de Maude )

Je suis vraiment désoler du comportement de mon frère, s'excusa Gaara

Non c'est pas grave, répondit Maude qui soupçonnait déjà la coupable.

Je veux juste te dire que...

Plus loin, cacher entre les tables.

Kawai, comme ses mignons, kawaiya ( mots inconnue de vous tous qui signifie…J'VOUS L'DIRAI PAS) Zafara

Mouais, je garde toujours un souvenirs d'il y a 5 minutes moi, Dit un Kankuro revenant de l'hôpital

Il font vraiment un beau couple, ajouta Temari

Ah ! Il vont s'embrasser !, s'exclama Ikibi

En effet le visage des 2 tourteaux étaient bien proche l'une de l'autre. Leurs lèvres étaient à 2mm près de s'embrasser quand :

Gaara est croche, remarqua Kanky

Vraiment ? S'étonna Temari

Ben ouais, ils vont se cogner la face, déclara Ikibi

Je vais tous arranger, annonça Zafara

Non, s'exclamèrent tous les petit namis

GAARA !!!!!!! T'ES CROCHE, hurla Zafara

Maude et Gaara se cognèrent le nez et le garçon au cheveux de sang regarda son frère d'un regard meurtrier. Kankuro se retourna pour accuser Zafara qui avait étrangement disparue avec les 2 autres filles…

(moi) :HI EVERYBODY !!!!! J'ai trouver un nouveau narrateur !!!

( Éliane) : J'ai jamais dit que j'acceptait

( Moi) : Oui ! Sinon tu vas finir comment le narrateur # 1 Élizabeth

Juste à coter, la nowhere, pierre tombale écrit ''R.I.P Élizabeth, narrateur # 1, fan fiction Gaara, je t'aime mais je ne comprends pas. Mort le 1 Novembre 06 pour cause….15000balles de calibre 367 de revolver dans le corps. Assassin inconnu.''

(Éliane) : Gloup ! Mais tu me laisses faire l'intro comme je veux !

( Moi) : D'accord

( Éliane) : ( Arrive la avec plein de chose lumineuse sur elle et des pancarte écrit '' je suis la best'') BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE !!! COMME VOUS AVEZ PU LE CONSTATER JE SUIS LA BEST, niak bien entendu. Bon comme je sais que vous avez hâte de la suite de la fic… Petit changement ! Le persos principale va maintenant s'appeler Éliane !

(Moi) : ( Arrive avec un bazooka dans un tank) ÉLI !!!!!

(Moi) : Je suis désoler de vous annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle, notre cher narratrice à ''MYSTÉRIEUSEMENT'' été tuer. Mais j'ai aussi une bonne nouvelle ! Nous avons une nouvelle narratrices qui n'aura rien de volant, brillant, lumineux, avec des pancarte etc.…

( Virtue) : Je suis venue parce que tu m'as obliger

( Moi) : Moi ! non

( Virtue) : aussi parce que je ne voulait pas en arriver la ( pointe 2 pierre tombales dons l'une est écrit : R.I.P Éliane, narratrice # 2, fan fiction : Gaara je t'aime mais je ne comprend pas. Mort le 2 novembre 06 pour cause…. Exploser a cause d'une balle d'un bazooka. Assassin inconnu)

( Virtue) :Bon je commence : L'examen chuunin approchait. Maude, Zafara et Ikibi étaient rentrer à Konoha…..

( Moi) : NON, met plus de punch !

( Virtue) : ( soupire) D'accord

Le fameux examen chuunin approchait. La superbe Maude, la psychopathe Zafara et l'étrange Ikibi étaient revenue à Konoha.. ( PARFAIT !!).

Maude !!! Zafara !!! attendez moi , s'exclama Ayame.

Grouille, Maugréa Zafara ( Les coffee cris ne sont plus en vente FIN DU MONDE !!!)

C'est vrai Ayame, ils faut se grouiller si on veut pas êtres en retard.

Ayame Nara était la 3e personne du groupe. Zafara avait temporairement remplacer Tenshi qui avait attraper un cancer. Pas très grandes, elle était très intelligente. ( On se doute clan NARA). Elle avait de long cheveux noirs et des beaux yeux noisettes. Comme on peut s'en douter, elle était très paresseuse et n'aimait pas trop les mecs qu'elle disait impossible à comprendre. ( Sa c'est vrai !)

_C'est pas ma faute si vous êtes en colère, pensa la brunette, Zafara à cause qu'il n'y a plus de coffee cris et Maude parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à contacter Sesshomaru-sama ! Je m'en merde ici ! Pff en plus on va foutre l'examen chuunin. Et je paris que Maude y va juste pour rencontrer son prince charmant et Zafara pour tuer du monde. Help me Jésus._

_Désoler ma vielle, je m'occupe déjà d'une narratrice en prise de panique parce qu'elle croit qu'elle va se faire assassiner._

Maude ! Zafara ! Ayame ! Vous venez vous aussi, S'exclama Ikibi qui venait de les rejoindre.

Hai !

À suivre…..

Vous voulez savoir mon retard. Tout s'explique :

Je commence à écrire le chapitre…. Là ma cher amie, dont on ma interdit de dire le nom, qui a été l'inspiration de Ikibi, n'a pas arreter de vouloir que je fasse plein de chose sur son perso ( Dont jai tout oublier et non marquer). Quelle embrasse Kanky etc. Ensuite, elle inspirer sur Zafara n'a pas aimer le chapitre 2 parce que je n'ai pas mit en valeur son sens du meurtre. Aussi, je suis en sec.2 donc i have many devoir. ( j'suis poche en anglais). Pi la une autre amie voulait que je m'inspire d'elle pour faire ayame. Ensuite, jétait à cours d'idée venu de moi meme. Aussi , jen avait donner un au modérateur qui non pas accepter ( 1450 mots). Après, crise de coffee cris !!!!


	4. La puissance des ninjas

Euh… Ikibi-chan…peux-tu me dire pourquoi y'a une longue foule et qu'on est juste au deuxième? Demanda 112.

Les 3 personnes se retournèrent vers elle. Ahmaru et Unmaru était les 2 coéquipier de Ikibi ( AhUn, le dragon 2 têtes de Sesshy, je me suis inspirer d'eux pour les 2 personnage. Maru étant un prénom masculin Yashamaru c'est un homme!!!).

Regarde par toi-même, fit Unmaru.

Un gamin venait de frapper un autre gamin habiller en vert avec une coupe à bol.

C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Et tu compte te présenter à l'examen? Tu ferais mieux de renoncer pendant qu'il est encore temps. Dit l'un

Cet exam.; Il est pas fait pour les bidons comme toi, dit l'autre.

Tu m'étonnes.

S'il vous plait…laissez-nous passer! dit une fille au chignon.

Tenten avança mais ce fit frapper par un des garçons.

La vache! s'énerva un mec dans la foule.

Y'en a-t-il d'autre qui veulent essayer, s'amusa l'un des deux gars. Écoutez bien. C'est pas par gentillesse qu'on fait ça…L'examen de sélection des ninjas de l'examen chuunin, c'est pas de la rigolade! Et vous pouvez-nous croire : C'est la troisième année qu'on se présente! Après l'examen, y'a plein de type qui renonce à être ninja…D'autre son estropier à vie! On en a vu des tas des gars comme ça. Et puis être un chuunin, c'est pas mal de responsabilité. Ça correspond au grade de commandant! Si vous ne réussissez pas une mission, si un de vos hommes se fait tuer…C'est vous qui devez répondre! C'est vraiment pas un truc de gamins. J'vois pas ce qu'on fait de mal, en refoulant dès maintenant, ceux qui n'on, de toute façon, une chance de réussire…(OUF!!)

Je suis d'accord avec ce résonnement mais…moi je vais passer. Fit une voix que Maude ne voulait pas entendre.

Hé oui, c'était Sasuke et son trio d'idiot. Une des personnes que Maude voulais pas voir. T.T. _ Mignon, pensa Ikibi Yeah!!! Une victime, s'égaya ZafaraPas lui, déplora MaudePff un autre mec, pensa Ayame_

Alors dépêcher vous d'enlever votre superfuge d'illusion! Ça ne prend pas.

_ Enfin quelqu'un autre que moi a vu, pensa Mimi avec un micro-sourire_

C'est au 3e étages que je veux dois aller, pas ici!.

Des exclamations se fit dans la foule.

Tu es le seule à avoir remarquer, fit- l'un des deux gars.

Non, je ne pense pas! Sakura devait être la première personnes a s'en être aperçu, pas vrai.

Co…comment? Balbutia la fille au cheveux bubblegum.

De notre équipe c'est toi qui possède les meilleures capacités d'analyse…Et la meilleure connaissance des subterfuge d'illusion…

Bien sur, je l'ai vu tout de suite! De toute façon, ce n'était pas difficile puisque nous somme au 2e étages!

Hum…pas mal du tout! Mais la partie n'est pas encore terminer.

L'un des deux gars alla frapper Sasuke avec son pied. L'Uchiha L'imita. Il furent soudainement bloquer par…machin vert O.o

( Bon….maintenant ils sont rendu dans la salles d'attente)

5 pitoyables minutes et Maude en avait plus qu'assez. Seulement 5 minutes et Mimi voulait mourir. C'était plate a mourir. Zafara, Ikibi et Ayame bavardaient ensemble ( Plus précisément, se chicanaient) Ahmaru et Unmaru avaient disparue. Une petite chose clochait. Elle sentait qu'on lui prenait l'épaule mais personne n'était derrière elle. Ça l'énervait vraiment. Certes, elle faisait partie du clan hyuuga, de la branche principale en plus, mais n'avait manifester aucune attirance pour son byakugan et ne l'avait jamais utiliser. En fait, elle ne pouvait pas. Aussi a cause qu'elle allait a l'école. La, elle le regrettait. Mimi aurait voulu savoir qui était le coupable.

Ça recommençait!!! Encore!!! Maude, qui en avait plus qu'assez, se retourna en vitesse. Elle vit juste du sable. _Attendez une minute…réfléchissa-t-elle. Sable… sa me rappelle quelque chose…attend… ( après plusieurs minute de pensachage)MAIS OUI!!!! SableGaara._ Son visage s'illumina. Gaara était dans la sale!!! Et il essayait de la contacter!!! ( I need a miracle)_ Je suis vraiment stupide!!!_(On le savait déjà ….virtue….tu continue et t'es morte) Elle n'eue pas eu le temps de regarder quand la porte s'ouvrit : Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke s'exclamèrent…Ensuite, ce fut les 9 bleus qui arrivèrent…Mimi, grâce à ses 5 sens hyper développer essaya d'entendre la conversations vu que sa sœur y participait. Oui…sa stupide sœur Hinata. Elle ne méritait pas d'être ici. Un mec que la blonde donnerais 19ans arriva. Il avait l'air nerds..

Hé vous là bas!!! Vous devriez faire moins de bruit!!!S'exclama-t-il.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

Vous êtes les neuf nouveau, fraîchement sortie de l'académie, pas vrai? Ça se voie tout de suite à vos têtes de bambins…Arrêtez de faire tout ce vacarme. Ici vous n'êtes pas en excursion!!!

Maude était contente de pouvoir tout entendre comme si elle était à coter de sa sœur.

Ah ouais, fit Ino. Et on peut savoir qui tu es, pour nous donner des ordres comme ça?

Je m'appelle Kabuto. Mais regardez autour de vous….

Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Demanda Cerisier de printemps?

La Nibi regarda autours d'elle et pu voir ce que Kabuto voulait en venir…Des personnes leur lançait des regard meurtriers

Ceux qui sont derrière vous, ce sont des gars du village cacher de la pluie. Ils ne sont pas réputé pour leur patience. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...Ricana l'homme à lunette. Avant l'examen chuunin. Tout le monde est tendu, l'ambiance est électrique. J'ai préférer vous avertir avant que vous vous fassiez mettre en pièce par l'un des groupes.

Wow, balbutia Sakura

Enfin! C'est normal que vous ne sachiez pas comment vous comporter, étant donné que c'est votre première participation. Moi aussi j'était comme vous la première fois!

Kabuto? Questionna Sakura. Tu veux dire que c'est la deuxième fois que tu tentes l'examen.

Non…négativa-t-il. C'est la septième! L'examen à lieu 2 fois par an. Ma première participation remonte il y a 4 ans.

Mais alors, s'exclama Naruto, tu devrais savoir plein de chose sur le déroulement des épreuves.

Moui…un peu

Wow! Qu'elle classe, admira la fille au cheveux rose

Maude se mit à ricaner.. L'homme devait être faible si ça fait 7 fois qu'il fait l'examen.

Héhé…comme vous m'êtes sympathique, je vais vous donner quelques tuyaux qui pourront vous êtres utiles. Tout est sur ces carte ninjas.

Des cartes ninjas ( Sakura)

Pour dires les choses simplement, ce sont des cartes sur lesquelles les informations ont été inscrites et encodée grâce au chakra. Il m'a fallu 4 longue année pour rassembler ses renseignement. J'ai à présent 200 cartes. Au premier abord, elles semblent toute blanche, c'est une protection.

Qu'est-ce qui faut faire? Demanda le plus gros du trio.

Seul, l'usage de mon chakra permet d'avoir accès au informations…regardez ceci par exemples.

Whaou ! S'exclama le mec au clebs. Une carte relief! À quoi correspondes les informations dessus?

C'est le nombre total de participants à l'examen à cette session, et le schéma de leurs pays.

As-tu des cartes sur lesquelles figurent des informations sur un candidat en particulier?

Pourquoi? Il y a quelqu'un qui t'inquiète? Bien sur j'ai ça. Je sais quasiment tout sur tous les candidats de cette session. Y compris vous évidemment. Donne-moi les descriptions de ceux qui t'intriguent, et je te trouverai les cartes correspondante.

Moi aussi je veux le faire, dit timidement Hinata

- D'accord

Maude arqua un soucis. Sur qui, sa sœur, voulait avoir des info.

Gaara du village cacher de Suna no Kuni et Rock Lee de Konoha

Et moi Hyuuga Maude de Konoha, ajouta Hinata.

Kabuto tira 3 cartes et eue un petit sourire. Maude, elle, voulait entendre les info sur le garçon au cheveux de sang. Gaara, qui écoutait bien sur la conversation, voulait tout entendre sur la jeune blonde.

Commençons par Rock Lee, débuta Kabuto. Il a un ans de plus que vous. Il a effectuée 20 missions de rang D et 11 missions de rang C. Chef d'équipe : Gai…Depuis un ans, il a réaliser que des progrès fulgurants en techniques de taijutsu. Par contre, pour le reste, c'est moyen. Beaucoup l'avaient remarqué l'année dernière lorsqu'il avait été nommé aspirant. Mais il ne s'est pas présenter à l'examen. Ç'est sa première tentative comme vous…Les autres membre de sont équipe sont Neji Hyuuga et une jeune fille dénommée Tenten.

Le visage de Maude s'assombrit…Son stupide cousin participait aussi à l'examen.

Passons maintenant à Gaara du désert, continua Kabuto. Il a, à son actif, 8 missions de rang C, et une missions de rang B. C'est fort ça! D'habitude, on ne confie pas de missions de rang B à des Gennin. C'est à peu près tout ce que je sais sur lui sinon qu'il est revenue de chaque de ses missions sans une égratignure.

Le visage de la jeune blonde s'illumina. Son amour était puissant!!!

Finissons avec Maude. Elle a eue 25 missions de rang D et 15 missions de rang C. Sa spécialité est le genjutsu et est aussi très bonne en taijutsu, mais elle dois améliorer son ninjutsu… Étrangement, pour une Hyuuga, elle ne peut utiliser son byakugan pour une raison que j'ignore. Elle est aussi la protectrice de la perle de shikon… Son sensei est mort l'ans passer. Comme coéquipière : Nara Ayame et Yamanaka Tenshi. Non, attendez.. Tenshi a un cancer, elle a été remplacer par…( Son visage devint livide) une certaines Zafara112..

JE M'APELLE NARUTO UZUMAKI ET JE VAIS TOUT VOUS ÉCRASER, C'EST PIGÉ!!!!Hurla Naruto.

_Non Mais!!!!!,_ pensa Maude. Qu'elle idiot. Elle jura sur la tête de Zafara qu'il va mourir de ses mains. Soudainement, des ninjas allèrent frapper Kabuto qui esquiva. Mais, malheureusement pour lui, il vomit.

( RENDU DANS LA SALLE POUR L'EXAMEN ÉCRIT, IBIKI EXPLICA LES RÈGLE ET L'EXAMEN PU COMMENCER )

Mimi capotait. Elle était nul en examen. Là, fallait pas qu'elle aie un gros zéro.

À suivre….


	5. L'examen écrit

Bonjour à tous, je suis Ibiki Morino.

Tout le monde se tut et leur attention tourna vers Ibiki. Maude se renfonça dans son siège, Zafara eut un élan d'affection soudain pour lui qui avait l'air si sadique et Ikibi fit la grimace.

Bien! Nous allons commencer la première épreuve, sans plus tarder…En échange de votre formulaire d'inscription, que vous viendrez remettre un par un, vous recevrez un jeton numéroté, vous irez vous asseoir à la place qui corresponds au numéro indiqué. Ensuite, nous vous distribuerons vos questionnaires…

UN TEST ÉCRIT!?!?!?! Lança un quelconque ahuri dans la première rangée qui semblait être Naruto.

Maude avait tout d'un coup les larmes aux yeux. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on la surnommait toujours l'éternel dernière elle aussi. Sa force était dans le combat, ça tout le monde le savait mais pour les test écrit….aie.

Elle et Naruto semblèrent pour un moment adopter la même pose : les larmes aux yeux, la sueur au front et la tête entre les mains.

En voyant le test, Ikibi émit un petit rire sarcastique, griffonna les bonnes réponses, envoya les réponses ses coéquipiers en morse à l'aide de petites décharges électriques sur les jambes et s'alluma une cigarette. ( loll inquiétez-vous pas, elle a amplement l'âge de fumer : 15 ans…)

Mademoiselle, il est interdit de fumer ici, déclara Ibiki.

Essayez donc de m'en empêcher pour voir…fit-elle d'un air renfrogné en mettant cette fois-ci ses pieds sur la table.

Vous me mettez au défi?, demanda t-il.

J'aime pas votre nom.

Et quel est le votre mademoiselle?

I ''K''ibi… annonça la jeune femme avec son air blasé.

Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faite un plat au point de me défier.

J't'aime pas! XP

Eh bien! Que vous ne m'aimez ou pas, c'est moi qui décideras de votre destin.

J'avoue que vous marquez un point là…mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour éteindre ma cigarette.

Il le faudra pourtant, jeune fille.

Zafara regarda l'homme qui argumentait avec Ikibi avec admiration. Elle avait entendu quelque part qu'il était le chef du département des interrogatoires et tortures( Admiration total ) et pour cela elle avait voulu le voir. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas cependant à ce qu'il soit aussi…aussi…KYAAAA!!! Elle ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à l'examen, perte de temps.

Ayame eue une idée fabuleuse. Elle utilisa son Kage Mane pour le connecter avec ses coéquipière et leur faire faire l'examen car elle savait que sans ça, c'était la fin. Grâce à son intelligence typique de Nara, elle écrivit les réponses sur chacune des copies avec une facilité incroyable.

Quand la jeune blonde vit sa main bouger toute seule, elle prit peur, mais voyant une ombre peu discrète reliée à son poignet, elle se détendit et se laissa aller au soins de la Nara. Ayame fit la même chose ensuite avec Zafara qui elle était trop intéressée par Ibiki et en avait oublié ses priorités : l'examen. Dans ses yeux étaient apparu des cœurs et le sien était léger comme l'air et flottait de nuages en nuages au rythme de celui de son élu. ( Ce n'ai pas de « l'amour », mais de « l'admiration » total du métier de l'examinateur…XD) Lui pourtant continuait d'argumenter avec Ikibi mais la conversation semblait avoir changé de cap à ce que Zafara pur voir…

Eh non mais t'as regardé le dernier match de foot?, demanda la jeune brunette à l'examinateur qui avait encore sa cigarette. Elle avait gagné apparemment…

Celui de Kiri vs Iwa?

Ouais! T'as vu le coup de tête de Natake(ZidaaaaaneXD)?

En direct ma chère…

YAY! Avoue que c'étais trop malade.

Pour son dernier match en plus…!!!!!

Bien fait pour l'autre!

Trop! C'étais à lui de ne pas insulter sa mère…

Tous les genins qui avaient déjà terminé leur test les regardaient d'un air louche.

Mais soudainement, un kunai passa de bord en bord de la pièce et alla se planter dans la copie d'un des genins de Konoha.

Eh! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, cria le genin.

-Tu as commis cinq erreurs, tu est éliminé, affirma Hagane Kotetsu.

Qu..Quoi? Mm…Mais je…

Que les deux autres membres de son équipe quittent la salle avec lui. Tout de suite.

La jinchuuriki couina en voyant de quel manière ça se passait quand on se faisait expulser et pria pour que ça n'arrive pas à ses coéquipières et elle. Mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive à Gaara. Si Kankuro ou Temari osait faire quelque chose, elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais…èé

La jeune blonde regarda sa copie, heureuse qu'Ayame ait été là. Tout semblait juste et plus elle les regardaient, plus les réponses lui semblait évidentes. D'une facilité déplorable. Je suis trop stupide, pensa-t-elle ( On avait remarqué…VIRTUE!!!!!!!!!!….oups)

112 était encore en état de choc. Par contre, elle se demandait si un jour cet « amour » allait laisser le pas à sa passion pour les coffee crisp…(je déconne là….XD)

-Alors, nous disions?, demanda Ibiki.

-Hum…le coup de tête de Natake, répondit Ikibi en s'allumant une autre cigarette sous le regard désespéré de son interlocuteur.

-Hum…juste une question comme ça : tu fumes combien de paquets par jours?

-…

Excusez-moi!

Qui a t'il?, demanda l'un des examinateurs.

J'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes…

Tu ne peux pas y aller seul, l'un de nous doit t'accompagner, fit Karasu bien caché dans son déguisement d'examinateur.

Comme vous le voulez…

Kankuro se leva et alla rejoindre Karasu. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction d'une certaine brunette au passage. Celle-ci qui le regardait, lui sourit. Le marionnettiste devint alors aussi rouge que son maquillage et continua sa route vers les toilettes.

Après qu'il soit parti, Mimi s'installa de façon à ce qu'elle puisse discrètement regarder son jôli panda ( Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à un panda avec sa peau blanche et ses gros cernes? Jôli panda, n'est-ce pas VIRTUE? …oui…oui). Par contre, quand elle vit l'un des examinateurs regarder dans sa direction et noter quelque chose dans son petit calepin, elle se retourna le plus vite qu'elle pu, mal à l'aise. La Nibi ne put empêcher son imagination de courir et courir encore et rapidement, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Gaara… ( Bave…. Euh l'auteur, eh la Terre appel l'auteur…)

Ayame de son côté regarda son cousin ( Hé oui, revenue de sa folie de Gaara c'est bien la personne comme elle, mais au masculin, SHIKA!!!) Il semblait s'être endormi, le chanceux. Non mais comment arrivait-il à dormir avec tout ce boucan?! Et cet odeur de cigarette qui lui levait le cœur….ew. Ah oui. Il devait être habitué maintenant avec Asuma-sensei. Au, moins… Naru-sensei ne fumait pas, elle de son côté. ( Elle est morte droguée, la pauvre…¬¬) Elle lui manquait tellement…même si elle avait un caractère de cochon et qu'elle était tout sauf ponctuelle ( Avec des excuses aussi minables que ceux de Kakashi svp). Et dire que son sensei et celui d'Unmaru , Ahmaru et Ikibi étaient amoureux…¬¬ C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que Tenshi et elle les avaient rencontrés. De leurs côtés, Ahmaru et Unmaru étaient pas si mal. Plutôt tranquilles, les jumeaux avaient les cheveux courts et vert foncé sans compté leurs yeux jaunes ( AhUn, le dragon ). Ils aimaient bien traîner avec Ikibi, ou plutôt derrière Ikibi car il était rare qu'ils engageaient la conversation avec quiconque. Bien sur, ils le devaient avec leur sensei et leur coéquipière, mais ils le faisaient plus par obligation que par choix. Ayame n'avait jamais entendu leur voix. Sans doute les seuls personne à les avoir jamais entendu étaient les membres de leur équipe. Ils restaient un mystère pour elle…

Je suis désolé Ikibi mais je vais devoir poursuivre…on se reparleras, d'accord?

Ouais, j'y compte bien, dit-elle en jetant un troisième mégot de cigarette sur le sol.

Ibiki se leva et parla.

Attention!!! Nous allons passer à la dixième et dernière question…

J'espère juste que je vais passer…, pleura Maude

Yo mon vieux, avec la conversation qu'on vient de s'avoir juste là, tu vas me faire passer, pas vrai?!, menaça intérieurement Ikibi.

Mon amour, tu ne me ferais pas couler cet examen…pas vrai?!, s'égaya 112.

S'il me fait échouer, c'est qu'il est taré…, pensa Ayame.

…, pensa Gaara

Kankuro, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique? On avait pourtant convenu qu'il devait revenir avec son anti-sèche avant la dixième question!!, s'impascienta Temari

Kankuro arriva juste à temps pour la dixième question.

Ta petite excursion aux toilettes t'as t-elle permis de discuter avec ton ami de pantin? Enfin bref, regagne ta place…Bon, passons aux explication. Il s'agit d'une règle plutôt déroutante. Tout d'abord, je dois vous demander de décider quels sont ceux qui sont tentés de rester et répondre à cette dixième question et quels sont ceux qui préfèrent s'abstenir.

Avant de choisir, il faudrait que vous nous expliquiez ce qui se passe si on décide de s'abstenir!!!, explosa Temari.

C'est très simple…votre total de point passe directement à zéro. Autrement dit, vous êtes éliminé et les deux autres membres de l'équipe aussi, ça vas de soi.

Super l'alternative!!!!, gueula une personne sans nom. À ce compte là, tout le monde préfères continuer!

Mais il reste encore une règle…ceux qui ne répondront pas correctement à cette question seront éliminé à tout jamais. Ils ne pourront plus jamais se présenter à l'examen.

D'où elle sort cette règle?! C'est n'importe quoi!!!, hurla le mec au cleb. Y a pleins de types qui ont passés l'épreuve plusieurs fois!

Malheureusement pour vous, cette année c'est moi qui fait les règles. Mais ne vous plaignez pas, je vous donne la possibilité de sauver la mise. Ceux qui ne sont pas capable de continuer peuvent décider d'arrêter et comme ça ils pourront repasser l'examen l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans.

Le silence ce fit ( Et la vache parla LOLLL).

Ceux qui veulent abandonner lèvent la main! Donnez votre numéro de place avant de quitter la salle!

Plusieurs personnes levèrent la main et quittèrent la salle après avoir donné leur numéro à Ibiki. De cette façon, plus de la moitié des genins partirent.

Étonnement, Naruto leva la main, tremblant et à la surprise générale de ceux qui le connaissaient.

JE NE SUIS PAS UN LÂCHE!!!!, cria t-il en tapant la table de sa main. JE NE ME DÉFILERAI PAS! QU'ELLE VIENNE DONC CETTE FAMEUSE QUESTION!!!! ET TANT PIS SI JE SUIS CONDAMÉ À RESTER GENIN TOUTE MA VIE, JE DEVIENDRAI HOKAGE PAR LA FORCE DE MA VOLONTÉ!!!!!

Réfléchis bien une dernière fois, c'est ta vie que tu es en train de jouer…après il ne seras plus possible d'abandonner, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, c'est comme ça que je conçois MON nindô.

Vous êtes courageux. Bien, j'annonce à tout ceux qui sont présents ici...

La pression monta dans la salle tout d'un coup et les larmes vinrent aux yeux de Maude. Elle allait vraiment tout faire planter…AYAME, À L'AIIIIIIDE!!!!!!!!!!!!

…qu'ils viennent tous d'être reçus à la première épreuve de l'examen!

NANI!!!!!!!!! ( quoi), s'étonna Maude Je savais qu'il me laisserait passer, s'égaya Zafara Il n'a pas oublier la force de mon caractère, pensa Ikibi En fait, il n'est pas taré, dit Ayame pour elle-même

À suivre….


	6. Le trio inconnu et le retour d'Alexandra

Elle regarda la forêt, puis, son rouleau. La forêt, et la Earth Scroll ( Désoler, je sais pas c'est quoi en français. Rouleau de la Terre?). Brr, elle fait froid dans le dos la forêt de la mort ( Est-ce bien ça…moi je regarde à la Télé ou à Youtube les épisodes, mais c'est en anglais alors je sais pas trop, je traduis…Forest of death)

Il y avait aussi trois filles qui la dérangeait. Elles devaient avoir 15/16 ans. La première avait les cheveux blonds et un peu roux. Elle avait les yeux verts émeraudes. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Gaara et à elle. La deuxième avait les cheveux de jais avec des mèche blanche. Ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle ressemblait à Zafara. Et la troisième avait les cheveux brun blair et les yeux noirs. On aurait dit un mixte de Kankuro et Ikibi. La chose que Mimi aimait pas c'était qu'elles regardaient, enfin la blonde, regardait Gaara d'un air étrange. Elle sentait la jalousie monter en elle. Temari aussi semblait les remarquer.

-Eh, dit-elle en mettant son bras sur l'épaule de la brunette

TANTE TEMARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, s'écria la blondinette en se retournant

Mèche blanche mit une main sur la bouche de sa coéquipière qui se débattait

Ferme la, veux-tu, dit-elle à son amie.

…Euh….on se connaît? Demanda Temari

Non, non, dit mèche blanche ( J'ai pas trouver de surnom, Gomen)

Pourquoi tante si vous avez 15 ans?

On en a quatre, protesta Kanky jr ( Bah….Elle ressemble a Kanky, alors Mimi a décider de prendre ce stupide surnom, c'est la brunette)

Temari ne pu rien dire parce que mèche blanche alla frapper Kanky jr sur la tête.

Ferme la, Natsuki-imouto ( imouto petite sœur)

Demo, Naru-neesan… ( Demo mais Neesangrande sœur)

N'imite pas Tenshi-imouto

Les oreilles pointues ( je l'ai pas mentionné, je viens de le remarquer) de Maude se dressèrent sur sa tête. Sur le front de la dénommer Tenshi, il y avait une lune et il y avait un losange mauve sur chaque joue!!!!! Sans compter que ses oreilles étaient pointues! Sesshomaru-sama aurait-il changé de corps?

« Non, je suis encore en vie, pensa Maude » Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser plus longtemps.

-PLACEZ-VOUS DEVANT VOS PORTES, s'écria Anko, DANS 3…2….1 PARTEZ1!!!!!

Arrgg, ça fait 5 minutes qu'on est dans cette foutue forêt et on a rencontré personne, chiala 112

…. Joue une petite fille innocente, proposa Nara

Zafara112 ôta sa capuche et sortit un panier de son chaperon. Elle se mit à gambader joyeusement. À peine a-t-elle fait quelque pas que des dizaines de shinobis l'attaqua. Ils furent tous assassiner par une grosse scie de 3m

Yeah!!!! A heaven scroll!, s'exclama la jeune fille au cheveux de jais. Tu sais que t'as toujours des bonnes idée Ayame-chan !

…¬¬'

Ikibi et les deux jumeaux n'avaient rencontré encore personne. La brunette avait sa cigarette dans la bouche ( C'est moitié moitié alors je sais pas) et elle réfléchissait ( Virtue : It's a miracle !!!!! Musique tragique….Moi : Bon ! Faut que je trouve un nouveau narrateur moi.). Les deux mecs, quand à eux, jouaient aux cartes. ( Moi :Bonjour tout le monde !!!! J'ai trouvée un nouveau narrateur. Elle s'appelle Gloria ! Gloria : regarde la pierre tombale : R.I.P narrateur #3, Virtue, 1992 à 2006, cause de la mort : Décapitation par kunai. Assassin : inconnue)

- Heyyy, poupée, que fais-tu au chuunin exam' . C'est pas pour des poulettes comme toi, ricana un ninja sortit des buissons.

Ikibi le regarda l'air de dire non-mais-ça-va-pas-la-tête-tu-es-trop-niaiseux-pour-savoir-que-je-suis-la-genin-la-plus-puissante-de-l'année.

Approche, chérie, dit le mec.

Ahmaru et Unmaru c'étaient levés. Près à défendre leur leader même s'ils savaient qu'elle pourrait facilement le vaincre.

Ahmaru, Unmaru…si on montrait notre force en trio ?, demanda l'Hyuuga avec un petit sourire au lèvre.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de la tête. Ils se placèrent en avant de leur leader et composèrent des signes.

AHUN !!!!! LE DRAGON DEUX TÊTES !!!!, s'écria Ikibi

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yep ! c'est bien ici, affirma Maude en levant la tête.

Ayame avait facilement vaincu les illusions de la forêt de la mort. Elles étaient arrivées dans l'immeuble en moins de deux.

T'es sur que c'est la salle d'entraînement ?, demanda la créature d'Orochimaru.

Tu sais bien que mon orientation ne ma jamais trahi ! S'exclama Mimi

Noooon, bien sur, surtout que tu a de la misère à savoir où tu habites.

Chut !!! J'entend des voix, murmura la cousine de Shikamaru.

On s'enmerde ici, dit une voix féminine, il n'y a rien a faire.

Ferme la veux-tu Temari, répliqua une voix masculine

Un déclic ce fit dans la tête de Maude. S'il avait Temari, il y avait Kankuro et s'il y avait Kankuro….Il y avait Gaara ! Les joues de la jeune fille se mirent à rougires. Elles virent la tête à Temari sortire du couloire.

Maude ! Zaf ! Comme c'est super de vous voir ! s'exclama la blonde à shi (4)couettes.

En entendant le nom de Mimi, Gaara accélérât le pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait la voir. Voir son visage, son sourire, ses lèvres... Non, là c'était trop déplacer.

Gaara-kun ! Dit la Nibi en le remarquant

Gaara sentit qui allait faire un infarctus. La cause : le KUN !!! C'était la première personne à lui dire KUN. Le regard de la blonde était si pénétrant…

Qui est-ce ?, demanda Kankuro en pointant Ayame

Watashi wa Nara Ayame desu, se présenta la Nara. ( Je m'appelle)

Konnichi wa, dit Temari, Watashi wa Temari desu ( Bonjours, je m'appelle)

Watashi wa Kankuro desu, et lui c'est mon frère Gaara., dit Kankuro

Yoroshiku o-neigai shimasu, fit Ayame en souriant. ( Ravie de vous rencontrer)

Dès que les présentations furent terminées. Ayame, Zafara, Kankuro et Temari se mirent à bavarder joyeusement, tandis que Maude se reposait.

Elle entra dans son sanctuaire, espérant que Sesshomaru-sama soit là. Elle fouilla de fond en comble. Jusqu'à ce que…

KAWAI !!!! s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement.

Petit Sesshomaru-kun dormait paisiblement, roulé en boule. Voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à le contacter, il dormait !

« Il est trop mignon quant il dort, pensa Maude en s'accroupissant près de lui »

Sesshomaru battit des paupières. Il ouvrit finalement. Et qu'elle n'avait pas été sa gêne quand il la vit le regarder. Lui, le grand Sesshomaru,(Pas fini les éloges) se faisait surprendre à dormir. Quand il prit une position plus digne de lui, il commença à parler :

Que veux-tu ?, demanda-t-il.

1e je voulais savoir pourquoi tu ne répondais pas, mais j'ai fini par savoir. 2e il a une fille, une certaine Tenshi, qui m'énerve, elle a la même odeur que moi et elle a des marques, comme la lune, pareille que moi. Elle me ressemble beaucoup, expliqua-t-elle.

Montre moi son image dans sa tête.

Maude ferma les yeux et l'image de la jeune inconnue se glissa dans ses pensées. Sesshomaru examina l'image. Il comprit enfin. Quand la jinchuuriki ouvrit les yeux, le bijuu pris la parole :

Elle ne veut pas la perle de Shikon, en fait, elle est ta fil…

MAUDE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La Nibi sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Ikibi se tenait devant elle.

T'était encore perdu dans tes pensées, ricana la brunette.

Meuh, grommela Mimi

Ben quoi ?, demanda-t-elle surprise.

Maude se tut. Gaara l'observait. Il était trop mignon. Elle se rappela la scène où ils avaient faillit s'embrassés. La blonde secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas que Sesshomaru voit ça…C'était personnel.

Euh…Ikibi-san ?, demanda Kankuro. Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé

Bien sur !

Kankuro et Ikibi s'éloignèrent. Le marionnettiste respira un grand coup et dit :

Veux….veux-tu…..veux-tu sortir avec moi ce samedi, finit-il par lâcher.

La brunette était abasourdie. Ce samedi elle ne pouvait pas, elle sortait avec Adrien.( Moi : je vais me faire tuer par un mort vivant.)

Nan, répondit-elle tout simplement.

Kankuro avait sentit son cœur arrêter de battre.

Je peux juste dimanche, ajouta-elle. ( moi :Oh my god, goutte style manga derrière la tête) Et toi ?

D'accord ! s'exclama-t-il tout content.

ATTENTION !!!!!

Ikibi se retrouva à terre.

Qui est le qui a fait ça ??!?!?!?!?!maugréa l'Hyuuga.

Tien tien, comme on se retrouve, Hyuuga, ricana une voix

Maude leva les yeux et vit ce qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas voir. Alexandra et sa gang de nono Natacha et Marianne ( Chappie 2).

…Et Maude, ça va ?

Ferme la, espèce de furet.

Gaara détailla chacune des filles. Alexandra avait les cheveux couleur feu et des yeux noisettes. Elle portait un top rose et un jean taille extra-basse. « Laide, pensa-t-il ». Natacha avait des cheveux noir avec des reflets bleutée et des yeux noirs. Elle portait un chandail bleu nuit et une jupe extra-courte. « Elle ressemble à une araignée, non, ce n'ait pas un compliment, pensa le garçon au cheveux de sang ». Marianne avait les cheveux brun clair et des yeux bleus nuits. Elle portait un t-shirt bedaine orange et une espèce de short bleu poudre. « J'avais jamais pensé que les trolls pouvait avoir de la compétition en matière de laideur, ricana intérieurement le porteur d'Ichibi »

Soit polie avec t'es supérieure Maude, ricana Alexandra. Moi, contrairement à toi, je suis belle.

Justement, toi, contrairement à elle, tu es une crétine, répliqua mèche blanche qui venait d'apparaître derrière la fille au cheveux de feu.


	7. Le dragon et l'enfant

Naru regarda les trois filles qui osaient dérager sa majesté. Natsuki et Tenshi se lancèrent en courant derrière la fille aux mèches blanches. Elles paraissaient surprises mais un regard sur la jeune blonde de treize ans les firent se calmer.

« Idiote…ça se voit que tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses! » cracha Alexandra en souriant d'un air mauvais.

« Tu parles à _elle._ » fit calmement la double de Maude.

« Elle? » se questionna Marianne.

Gaara était surpris par leur comportement. Qu'avait-elle de si particulier? Certes, elle était très attirante, mais là…reprenons. Elle était belle. Non. Superbe. Par contre, elle n'étais quand même pas une déesse.

« Elle est noble, alors tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter sans en subir les conséquences. » cracha la brunette aux mèches, furieuse.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la jinchuuriki. Maude semblait timide mais elle repris vite le dessus sur ses sentiments.

« J'ai abandonné mon titre. » protesta la porteuse de Nibi, austère. « C'est lui le noble, pas moi. Ce n'est pas parce que je le possède que je suis noble. » ajouta-t-elle sur un ton presque terne.

Des interrogations apparurent dans l'esprit des personnes autour d'eux. Seul Ikibi et les trois jeunes inconnues étaient au courant de ce qui était en elle. Gaara ne comprenait rien à rien de ce qui se passait. Mais attendez…Maude était noble? Elle était noble! Mais visiblement, elle ne semblait pas vouloir du titre. La jeune blonde soutenait courageusement leur regards.

« Je ne suis pas sa fille. » continua la jeune blonde.

« Mais c'est tout comme si, considérant qu'il est en vous. » répliqua Kanky Jr.

« Je ne crois pas que cet endroit est le bon endroit pour en parler. » s'empressa de dire Maude en remarquant les regards interrogateurs qui tournaient autour d'elle. Elle se sentait aussi observée qu' un hamster dans une boule de verre qui cours après une balle de styromousse autour du sapin de Noël.(MDR!)

« Il sera fait évidemment selon votre volonté. » assura Naru en s'inclinant, ce qui fit rougir Maude de plus belle. « Mais altesse a-t-elle besoin de quelque chose? »

Elle refusa poliment la question en balbutiant. Seule Ikibi connaissait les origines nobles de Sesshômaru et la blonde ne voulait pas que Gaara découvre qu'elle portait un démon en elle. Le groupe de snobs leur lança un dernier regard méprisant avant de partir pour savoir si le reste de l'examen commençait. Le groupe d'inconnues s' inclina une dernière fois devant la jeune genin, à nouveau rougissante, avant de partir à leurs tour.

« Tu pourrais nous expliquer? » demanda Ayame en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches d'un air réprobateur.

Avant que Maude ait eu le loisir de répondre, l'Hokage pria tout les genins de venir le rejoindre dans l'arène pour qu'il donne les explications nécessaires au déroulement de la troisième épreuve

XxxX

Les explications furent aussi ennuyantes qu'un cours de religion (c'est à dire vraiment looooooongues…..Zzzz). L'hokage parla et parla. Pff… Mais quand le jeune homme à la tête grise qui portait de grosses lunettes rondes parti de la salle, 112 eu une étrange impression de déjà vu. Dès qu'ils eurent fini de parler ensemble, les genins partirent vers les balcons qui entouraient l'immense arène de combat intérieure. Maude et son équipe se placèrent le plus près possible de la team du sable, ainsi que de celle des dragons et de la Hyuuga, et le plus loin possible des équipes dirigées par Hatake Kakashi et Maito Gaï, mais en tout évidence le plus loiiiin possible de celle des snobes. Malheureusement pour Maude, les filles qui semblaient lui vouer un véritable culte à cause de son bijuu se placèrent à côté d'elles. Le silence s'imposa pendant quelques secondes, lourd, alors que l'ordinateur s'apprêtait à afficher le nom des deux premiers opposants.

Sasuke VS Yoroi.

Sasuke attaqua le premier, mais Yoroi l'évita facilement. Il frappa l'Uchiha qui se retrouva par terre. Yoroi aspira le chakra de Sasuke, mais Sasuke qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, imita la technique de Gros Sourcils et vaincu son adversaire.

Zafara regarda son cou puis celui de Sasuke. Elle émit un petit rire. Maude remarqua ce détail et en resta bouche bée. Ils avaient tous deux la marque d'Orochimaru! Zafara avait donc déjà eu des contacts avec lui, s'en est certain. Elle frotta douloureusement sa cuisse. Tout cela faisait revenir dans son esprit de douloureux souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle avait seulement huit ans quand c'étais arrivé.

Un sourire illumina son visage quand elle vit le nom des deux prochains opposants.

Ahmaru VS Natsuki.

Elle allait enfin voit comment l'un des deux garçon que seul sa cousine semblait connaître. La jeune fille sauta immédiatement sur le terrain, sur de ses capacités et prête à affronter ce qui l'attendait. Cependant, Ahmaru refusait d'y aller sans Unmaru. Depuis toujours, ils s'étaient suivis partout où ils allaient et c'étais la première fois qu'ils étaient séparés pour faire face à un adversaire. Une larme coula sur la joue d'Ahmaru tant il avait peur mais elle fut aussitôt essuyé par le pouce d'Unmaru qui s'était rapproché et qui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille de son frère les yeux fermés et la main qui n'était pas sur sa joue serrée comme jamais auparavant. Ils tremblaient. Finalement, Ahmaru pris son courage et plongea une dernière fois son regard droit dans les yeux de son frère et sauta dans l'arène, face à la brunette.

Les deux adversaires se fixèrent longtemps, et ce même après que Gekko aie annoncé le début du combat. Natsuki avait un sourire cruel semblable à celui de Kankurô tandis qu'Ahmaru lui, semblait décidé à se laisser mourir. Son frère un peu plus haut, était au bord de la crise de nerfs, mais restait fort pour aider Ahmaru. S'il craquait maintenant, son frère aussi allait craquer et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'une chose pareille arrive. Sa main se resserra sur la rampe et il resserra les mâchoires jusqu'à sentir ses dents anormalement pointues grincher les unes contre les autres. Ses tremblements n'avaient pas cessés et semblaient même empirés.

Quand elle vit cela, Ikibi se rapprocha d'Unmaru et passa ses bras foncés autour de la taille du jeune homme qui dès qu'il la senti, se tourna et la serra contre lui. Il ne pouvais plus retenir ses larmes de couler à présent. Son visage trouva le cou de la jeune femme. Cette odeur de tabac lui était rendu si familière à présent…

« Dis-moi qu'il ne lui arriveras rien, Ikibi-chan… » murmura Unmaru de sa voix de dragon (imaginez la un peu comme celle de Envy dans Fullmetal Alchemist…) que très peu de gens avaient eu la chance s'entendre jusqu'à présent.

« Ahmaru est fort. » lui murmura t-elle en retour de sa voix naturellement chaude tout en caressant les cheveux verdâtres du dragon en détresse pour le calmer en murmurant d'autres paroles rassurantes de temps à autres.

Plus bas dans l'arène, l'adolescente soupira et recula de quelques pas. Elle observa longtemps Ahmaru qui se contentait de la fixer, le regard vide de toute émotions.

« Dragon… » fit narquoisement Natsuki en faisant des signes. Une corde de chakra se matérialisa entre ses mains. Aucune émotions de la part de son adversaire. Ses yeux ocres étaient toujours vide et il ne bougeait pas.

« T'as l'intention de faire ça pendant tout le combat? » s'exclama la copie de Kankurô, agacée.

Toujours aucun mouvements de la part du jeune homme. D'un geste, elle enroula sa corde de chakra autour des doigts de la gigantesque statue en forme de mains et en arracha deux doigts pour les précipiter vers le pauvre jeune homme. Des volutes de poussière sortirent du trou qu'avaient faits les bouts de statue. Quand la poussière retomba, un frisson parcouru l'échine de la brunette. Le verdinet avait disparu! Il réapparu sur les morceaux de doigts, les mains derrière le dos et le visage toujours impassible. Ikibi su de par son attitude qu'il avait décidé depuis le début de l'issue du combat et qu'il ne faisait plus qu'attendre son heure à présent. À cette pensée, elle ferma les paupières sur ses yeux noisettes et retourna son attention sur Unmaru qui allait sans aucun doute mal vivre la décision de son frère. Il aurait besoin de son aide…

« Non mais c'est tout ce que tu as à donner? Espèce de lâche! » s'exclama furieusement la jeune brunette, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme fit quelques signes avec ses mains et ouvrit la bouche. Un éclair bleu sorti de la partie ouverte de son corps pour venir briser le mur où se trouvait auparavant Natsuki. Au lieu de Natsuki cependant, il y avait…une marionnette!!!(Genre de carré avec de drôles de visages…-o-XD)

« Impossible… » murmura Kankurô.

« On dirais qu'elle as les mêmes techniques que toi. » remarqua Temari.

« …_on se demande de qui il s'agit…_ » fit silencieusement Gaara.

La marionnette ressemblait étrangement à Karasu, sauf que le tissu était rose et la marionnette totalement blanche. Natsuki la contrôlait parfaitement. Pendant que Karasu Woman tentait de toucher Ahmaru qui évitait les attaques avec une facilité déconcertante, le trio de Suna découvrit que la bibitte avait les mêmes attaques que Karasu.

« Non mais c'est quoi ce délire?! Mais pour qui elle se prends cette nana?! » ragea Kankurô.

« Un délire. » répondit simplement la jinchuuriki blonde en haussant les épaules tandis qu'un micro sourire étirait les lèvres du garçon au cheveux de sang.

Natsuki qui en avait plus qu'assez de jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris décida de sortir sa botte secrète. Elle rangea sa marionnette avant de fermer les yeux. Elle les ouvrit subitement.

« Invocation! » s'exclama t-elle en faisant saigner son doigt et en le mettant par terre.

Une belette munie d'une immense faux en apparu et s'apprêta à raser le périmètre avec son arme géante.

« Ma…ma technique! » se pétrifia Temari.

« QUOI?! » s'exclamèrent tout le monde en cœur, sauf Gaara bien entendu…

«_ Je vois… »_ pensa Maude. « _Elle a dû utiliser un quelconque dôjutsu qui lui aurais permis de copier ce jutsu ou un truc du genre. C'est foutu pour Ahmaru-kun, j'en ai bien peur…_ »

« _Tu te trompes. »_ fit la voix de Sesshômaru dans sa tête. « _Elle est la fille de Kanku…_ »

« NANI?!?!?! » cria la jinchuuriki, pas dans sa tête cette fois-ci.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle mais elle ne sembla pas les remarquer. Seule la cousine de Maude, Ayame et Zafara savait qu'elle parlait à Sesshômaru. La blonde s'écroula sur ses genoux en pleurant des larmes de crocodiles.

« Répètes? » demanda Mimi à son bijuu en se sachant pas qu'elle ne parlait pas télépatiquement.

« _Bah, comme là, Tenshi, c'est ta fille. Et Naru est la fille de Zafara. »_ répondit le démon comme si c'étais normal.

Mimi éclata de rire sous le regard stupéfait des autres ninjas. Même les combattants dans l'arène avaient arrêtés de combattre pour la regarder.

« Ayame-chan? » fit Ikibi en détourner momentanément son attention d'Unmaru pour la tourner vers la Nara. « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as fait diagnostiquer par un psychiatre? »

« Il y as un mois, pourquoi? »

« Quelles ont étés les résultats? »

« Psychopathe. »

« Aujourd'hui, elle est détraquée mentale, marque ça au dossier. » remarqua la fille aux cheveux courts.

« Je m'en occuperai, compte sur moi. »

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti un immense marteau qu'elle frappa sur la tête de la fille hilare. Maude se repris enfin. Elle se calma en soupirant et en séchant ses larmes.

« _Mais comment sont-elles venus ici?_ » demanda mentalement la jinchuuriki à son bijuu.

« _Il y as un certain puit tout près d'ici. Il se nomme le puit dévoreur d'os. Elles sont tombés dans le puit et sont arrivées dans votre époque. »_

« _Ah…une question. Qui est le père de Tenshi?Ou plutôt…mon futur mari? »_

« _C'est… »_

Zafara lui cogna la tête, rompant le contact télépathique. Maude se tourna vers elle.

« Quoi?! »

112 lui pointa les ninjas du désert qui la regardaient comme si elle était une détraquée mentale. La télépathe fit mine de ne pas les avoir vu et se concentra sur le match. La belette faisait glisser sa lame très près d'Ahmaru qui avait de plus en plus de misère à éviter les attaques de la gigantesque bestiole.

Maude se mordit la lèvre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle affronte sa fille. Elles devraient sûrement connaître toute leurs techniques aussi bien que Natsuki semblait connaître celle de son père et de sa tante à merveille. Elle leva les yeux vers son enfant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le cœur de Mimi manqua un bond. Tenshi avait les yeux verts, en amande, et souligné d'un épais trait noir, tout comme…comme…non. Gaara était donc….Mais c'étais impossible. Deux jinchuurikis ne pouvaient pas concevoir d'enfants ensemble. Ça ne faisait aucun sens. Donc forcément, Gaara n'étais pas le père de Tenshi. À cette conclusion, elle senti une pressions dans sa gorge et eu presque envie de pleurer. Maude fut incapable de retenir ses larmes à un certain moment. Elle détacha son regard de la jeune blonde aux yeux si magnifiques et essuya ses quelques larmes. La blonde ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour l'homme qui lui ressemblait en tout point. Trop de choses horribles s'étaient passés dans sa vie…

Juste avant d'aller à l'examen, elle s'était informé de l'état de sa coéquipière, Tenshi, qui risquait de ne pas survivre à sa maladie.

« _Nous ne pouvons pas changer notre passé. »_ fit Sesshômaru qui n'avait pas manqué un seul de ses mots en pensée. « _Mais par contre, nous pouvons modifier notre avenir. »_

« _La vie est trop dure, Sesshômaru-sama..._ » sanglota Maude. « _Je voudrais ne jamais être née… »_

_« Et Gaara n'aurait jamais connu la paix intérieure. Il serait devenu un véritable démon si tu n'était pas entrer dans sa vie à un moment ou à un autre… »_

La main d'Ayame se posa sur son épaule. Mimi se tourna vers elle, les yeux larmoyants.

« Ahmaru as perdu. » annonça la Nara en pointant le terrain. « Une immense roche lors de l'une des attaques de la belette lui as broyé la jambe droite. C'est terminé pour lui. »

En effet, Ahmaru était par terre et se tenait la jambe en gémissant, les larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. Les med-nins furent dépêchés et Unmaru qui avait été éloigné par le personnel médical sanglotait tout son soul dans les bas de sa tendre coéquipière. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers l'ordinateur.

Prochain combat : Shino VS Zaku.

Les deux adversaires allèrent dans l'arène et commencèrent l'affrontement. Zaku projetts Shino, mais le garçon à lunettes n'était pas totalement vaincu. Il battit facilement le serviteur d'Orochimaru en lui arrachant les bras avec ses insectes.

Tout de suite après le combat, l'équipe médicale vint chercher Unmaru pour qu'il puisse voir enfin son frère. Ikibi alla rejoindre Maude, Ayame et Zafara mais à peine fut-elle rendu que l'ordinateur se mit en marche pour donner les noms des deux prochains concurents.

Il choisi les prochains adversaires : Ayame Nara et Ikibi Hyuuga. Les deux amies se regardèrent et retinrent leur souffle avec étonnement.

Elles?

À suivre…


	8. Combat Inégal: Nara vs Hyuuga

**OUI!!!!!!!! C'est enfin arriver! Le chapitre tant attendu! C'est pour fêter mon 15eme anniversaire Donc, il est long Bonne lecture.**

XxxX

Ayame s'empressa de sauter sur le terrain, ses méninges déjà en action. Même si la jeune fille ne l'aurait pas avoué pour tout l'or du monde, elle aurait de la misère cette fois-ci…

D'abord et avant tout, il faudrait qu'elle se tire Ikibi à dos sans quoi elle ne serait jamais capable de la vaincre sans remords. Une fois la chicane prise, elle se ferait casser une demi-douzaine de fois par la Hyuuga qui s'en tirerais blanche comme neige, avec autant de classe que Brice de Nice, et c'est bien enragée par sa joute verbale qu'elle entamerais son combat et aurais le plus de chances de gagner.

Ayame se retourna vers le balcon.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu attends, Pikachu? T'as peur de moi ou quoi? » se moqua t-elle.

Maude retint son souffle. Étais-ce vraiment Ayame qui venait de parler sur ce ton à Ikibi? Tout ça ne tournait pas rond, la Nara n'avait sûrement pas fait ça de son plein gré, mais quelque chose avait dû l'y pousser. Mais quoi?

_« Son envie de vaincre ta cousine peut-être, penses-y. » _ajouta Sesshômaru dans la tête de Maude qui du coup, trouva le raisonnement logique.

Presque offensée, Ikibi sauta sur le terrain et s'alluma une cigarette. Elle allait lui faire ravaler ses paroles et pas juste un petit peu. Pikachu, et quoi encore!

« C'est toi qui a peur de moi, sinon tu ne m'aurais jamais appelé Pikachu. » renchérit la brunette qui tira une longue bouffée de fumée et l'expira aussitôt au dessus d'elle en regardant les volutes de fumée grisâtre se disperser dans l'air ambiant. Une assiette sortit de nul part, tomba, et se fracassa.

« Cassée. 1 à 0. » dit Gaara, à peine audible, les bras croisés devant lui qui regardait la scène. Maude se tourna presque brusquement vers le jinchuuriki, surprise de sa réaction.

_KYAA, trop fort! _

« Même dans tes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais pas peur de toi! » cracha Ayame.

« Sûrement pas, tu n'oserais même pas penser à moi. T'as justeTROP peur de moi. » ajouta le plus naturellement et ironiquement du monde Ikibi. Un peu plus haut, on pouvait entendre les autres genins et sensei qui regardaient la scène lâcher un « ouch… » général à la remarque de la Hyuuga. Un vase se brisa.

« Cassée. 2 à 0 » annonça Gaara sur le même ton.

Ayame avait avalé celle là de travers, et ce même si elle était poche. C'est ce qu'il fallait.

« Là, tu fais erreur, je ne le crains pas. Ce sont les autres qui en viennent qu'à le craindre. Tu verras, toi aussi t'en viendras à ça. » protesta méchamment la fille aux cheveux longs en faisant un mouvements gracieux avec ceux-ci, mouvement qui ne lui ressemblait pas toutefois. Quoi que peut-être pas assez méchamment pour Ikibi, qui prit une autre bouffée de fumée et l'expira aussitôt. Tous se tournèrent vers Gaara pour savoir à qui allait le point.

« Pas tout à fait…elle n'en as pas mis assez. » affirma Gaara qui observait le tout comme s'il s'agissait d'un match de tennis et qu'il serait le commentateur.

Ikibi hésita, mais adoptant son habituel air blasée, elle acquiesça en ricanant, ses yeux noisettes au plafond.

« Ouais. » afirma-t-elle en ricanant.

« Hyuuga fais une concessions pour mieux… » commenta Gaara du haut du balcon.

« Seulement, pour ça, il faudrait que tu surmontes tes peurs et que tu traverses le terrain. Surtout que JE suis de l'autre côté de ce terrain et que tu sais que ton heure s'en vient à grand pas. Vraiment, t'as pas d'amis, Nara. » railla Ikibi qui tenait entre ses lèvres sa cigarette à moitié consumée, les bras croisée, un air ennuyée mais ironique au visage. Un verre se fracassa contre le sol.

« … riposter. Puis ça, même si c'étais nul, je crois que ça vaut au moins deux points. Double casse, 4 à 0 pour Hyuuga. » fit calmement Gaara en fermant les yeux, les bras toujours croisés. À côté de lui, Kankurô ne pouvais arrêter de fixer Ikibi, la mâchoire au sol. Et dire qu'il avait réussi à s'avoir un rendez-vous avec elle ce dimanche! La classe!

Ayame de son côté fulminait. Son plan avait marché, la bataille pouvait enfin commencer. Le signal de départ ayant depuis longtemps été donné, il était maintenant temps de passer aux choses sérieuses pour en finir le plus vite possible avec cette Barbie arrogante. Elle se mit à courir vers elle, un kunai en main. Sa stratégie était depuis longtemps prête, il ne restait plus qu'à l'appliquer et tout serait parfait.

« Je déteste me faire prendre à la légère, Pikachu! » scanda t-elle en courant.

« Très bien, j'aime ça comme ça! Battons-nous, donnes tout ce que tu n'as pas! » fit Ikibi en ouvrant chaleureusement les bras à celle qui fonçait vers elle en avançant de quelques pas dans sa direction, sa cigarette toujours entre ses lèvres animés d'un sourire frondeur.

Un autre « ouch… » retentit dans l'auditoire. Et un bol se brisa.

« Cassée. 5 à 0. » murmura Gaara qui commençait à y prendre goût, un micro-sourire aux lèvres. Maude, à côté de lui, ne ratait rien de se qui se passait, Temari essayait de s'imaginer à quel point l'orgueil d'Ayame pouvait souffrir, Kankurô resplendissait en repensant à son rendez-vous à venir, Naruto comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, Kakashi songeait à aller demander quelques trucs à Ikibi sur sa façon de casser les gens, Shikamaru comprenait tout à fait la tactique de sa cousine et attendait la suite, Neji regardait sa sœur en se demandant par quel malédiction une fille comme elle (dans le bon et le mauvais sens) pouvait partager le même sang que lui, etc etc.

Pour toute réponse à sa provocation, la Nara sauta et après avoir tenté un impressionnant coup de pied sauté à en faire rêver Rock Lee, elle ré-atterri derrière Ikibi qui avait tout esquivé.

« Bah tu te bat? » lui demanda t-elle comme si elle attendait toujours après le début du combat. Ayame la foudroya du regard.

« Ah, tu te bat. » répondit Ikibi toujours aussi calmement en écrasant son mégot sous sa botte de cuir noir à talons ultra-haut et semelle compensée. Un « ouch… » général retentit et un ensemble complet de vaisselle s'écrasa au sol quand elle éclata d'un rire cristallin.

« Cassée.Fin du set. 1 à 0. » annonça finalement Gaara qui après se tourna vers Kankurô.

Ce dernier avait encore les yeux rivés sur _elle_ et ne cessait de la détailler. Ses courts cheveux bruns en pétard dont deux mèches étaient plus longues à l'avant tout comme le Yondaime Hokage, ses grands yeux noisettes, ses lèvres pleines maquillées d'un rouge à lèvres rouge vin à l'apparence humide, son corps de rêve au teint foncé et sa poitrine…digne de la troisième sannin, Tsunade. Elle ne portait qu'une mini-jupe, ses étuis à shurikens et compagnie, un top court et noir qui s'attachait dans le coup et offrait une belle vue sur sa poitrine abondante.

Et Kankurô rêvait, et rêvait, et…

Se mangea un éventail géant derrière la tête et une dune de sable en pleine figure ce qui eu le don de le ramener derechef à la réalité.

Plus bas, Ayame était en pétard. Elle s'avança et envoya un direct en plein entre les deux yeux de la brunette qui ne put l'éviter et fut projeter avec une force telle qu'elle fit un gros trou dans le mur. Puis un son de torsion métallique se fit entendre et un énorme conduit d'eau éclata, projetant Ayame plus loin dans l'arène.

Ikibi sorti du trou le dos courbé. Celle là, elle l'avais senti. Elle se redressa et son dos craqua plusieurs fois, puis elle essaya de d'allumer une autre cigarette. Cependant, elle dégoulinait, ses cigarettes étaient mouillées et son briquet semblait mort lui aussi. Son regard menaçant se retourna vers Ayame qui s'était relevée plus loin.

« Toi, t'es morte. »

Cependant, aussitôt qu'elle eut prononcé ces paroles, la Nara fit quelques signes et porta ses mains par terre.

« Doton! Les 1001 vallées! » scanda t-elle.

Tout ça ne sentait pas bon et Ikibi préféra sauter pour éviter l'attaque inconnue. Son réflexe la sauva puisqu'elle passa près de se faire embrocher, étant donné que des pics de rock étaient apparus partout dans l'arène et la tapissait maintenant entièrement. Elle se posa gracieusement sur l'un d'eux, la semelle de ses bottes de cuir résistant contre toute attentes aux lames affilées qu'étaient les pics.

Ayame aussi était perché sur l'un d'entre eux.

« Très bien, on voit que tu as de bons réflexes. C'est pas mal. Tu n'est peut-être pas tout à fait médiocre après tout. »

« J'aime tes déduction, Nara. »

Ikibi et Ayame se mirent à sauter de pics en pics en direction l'une de l'autre. Quand la Nara s'arrêta pour déployer La Manipulation des Ombres, Ikibi sauta en l'air et composa des signes à la vitesse de l'éclair mais en faisant usage d'une précision hors pairs.

« Raiton! La colère des dieux! » scanda t-elle. Un éclair géant vint s'écraser tout juste à côté de là où se trouvait Ayame. Cependant, même si son jutsu avait raté, Ikibi ne semblait pas découragée pour autant. Elle affichait un magnifique sourire sardonique.

Elle riait.

« Haha! T'as eu chaud là, non? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je ne me laisserai pas avoir par une petite merdeuse sans histoire dans ton genre… » lui répondit Ayame du tac au tac.

Une voix s'éleva du balcon.

« Tais-toi au lieu de dire des bêtises! Tu ne sais même pas de qui tu parles et à mon avis, tu lui dois le respect! » déclara mèche blanche qui semblait contrariée par ce que venait de dire la Nara, de même que les deux autres étrangères.

Ayame se retourna vers elles, le regard interrogateur.

« _Tiens tiens, du déjà vu… »_ dit Sesshômaru dans la tête de Maude qui pouffa de rire.

« Non mais c'est qu'elles ont l'air de tout savoir sur nous, ces gamines! » s'exclama Temari tandis que Gaara se demandait ce qui se passait avec la blonde et Kankurô attendait d'en savoir plus sur Ikibi.

Ayame eut un rictus.

« Ah oui? Et à qui est-ce que je m'adresse dans ce cas? À la réincarnation du Shodaïme? » demanda t-elle moqueusement. Un peu plus haut, Shikamaru commençait à douter de l'issue de tout cela. Ayame était trop enragée par les propos de la Hyuuga et en avait presque mis de côté ses capacités d'analyses. Même que s'il était juste dans ses déductions, Ikibi était…

« Une chose est sur, c'est que tu est près du but. » affirma Tenshi.

Ikibi sourit. Ces trois étrangères la connaissait aussi semble t-il. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Natsuki utilisait les techniques de Kankurô et de Temari sans compter qu'elle était la copie du marionnettiste, Naru avait les yeux de Gaara et le reste de Maude… Tout cela était louche. Puis elles savaient pour…

« Elle est la seule héritière du quatrième Hokage. » déclara Natsuki.

« Le même sang parcours leurs veines, elle est son seul enfant. » renchérit Naru.

Ayame retint son souffle, surprise, puis elle se tourna vers Ikibi qui la regardait également. Ayame craignait le nom _Hyuuga_ et avait élaboré une stratégie qui en était digne, mais de savoir qu'elle s'apprêtait à se battre contre la fille du plus puissant Hokage jamais vu l'effrayait. Cependant, il fallait qu'elle n'en laisse rien paraître ou sinon elle était sûre de finir à l'hosto. Mais il fallait tout de même passer au plan B.

« Ça a failli me surprendre, Hyuuga. »

« Je te reprends :ça _t'as_ surpris. »

« Très bien, ça m'as surpris. Tu caches très bien ton jeu même, on ne croirais jamais que tu es la fille d'un kage à vrai dire. Mais tu veux savoir quoi? C'est tout de même pas ça qui vas m'arrêter. Je suis une Nara et je vais te le prouver. »

« Allez, je t'attends, _Nara_. »

Ikibi était beaucoup trop sur d'elle au goût d'Ayame. Ce n'étais pas qu'une façade, elle en avait bien peur, mais elle devait tout de même continuer son petit jeu.

Neji un peu plus haut croisa les bras et un rictus apparu sur ses lèvres une fois qu'il eu terminer de déployer son byakugan pour voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait sa sœur. Son chakra lui était visible. Vif, vert, puissant. Bien qu'il ne fut pas visible à l'œil nu, il émanait autour d'elle tel un aura maléfique. Si seulement Ayame savait qu'Ikibi avait à elle seule une réserve de chakra presque aussi gros que celui d'un jinchuuriki…

Presque aussi gros que celui de Nibi…

Ikibi quant à elle se contentait de porter son attention sur chacun des mouvements de son adversaire. Sa posture, les mouvements de ses mains, de sa tête, son regard…

7 secondes avant qu'elle n'attaque.

6…

5…

L'attaque ne viendra pas d'elle.

4…

3…

Son ombre bougea subtilement mais elle resta en place. Trop facile.

Mais il se pourrait que ça soit un leurre.

2…

On se gratte un peu avant de sauter, ça démange juste là…

1…

Ikibi sauta juste à temps et évita le projectile qu'Ayame venait de lancer dans sa direction à l'aide de l'un de ses clones derrière elle. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre.

Ayame essayait de la pousser à faire quelque chose pour qu'elle tombe encore mieux dans son piège. La meilleure solution était donc d'abandonner tant que les attaques n'étaient pas trop dommageables.

Ikibi se mangea un shiruken dans l'épaule, puis un autre dans la cuisse.

Toutefois, il était trop tard. Elle n'avait pas vu la Nara faire des signes et elle criait à présent :

« Doton! L'implosion de la terre! »

Trop tard? Peut-être pas finalement. Ikibi avait eu le temps de projeter un shuriken géant dans la direction de la Nara et aussitôt les signes terminés, elle se le mangea de plein fouet. Cela changea à la fois sa position sur le terrain. Elle n'était plus à l'abri de sa propre attaque à présent. Oh lord…

Des murs se mirent à jaillir des aiguilles de rock qui transpercèrent les deux filles de toute part, les laissant toute deux blessées autant que l'autre.

Ikibi jura en enlevant quelques unes des aiguilles qu'elle avait de planté un peu partout dans le corps. Elle fit une brève analyse de la situation en faisant passer un courant électrique dans son corps en entier, ce qui lui permit de découvrir qu'aucun de ses conduits de chakra n'avaient été touchés.

Ayame eut moins de chance; sa jambe gauche était atteinte. L'aiguille avait été touché en plein dans le mil et sa jambe était hors d'usage chakrament parlant (j'invente là…X) ). Au moins elle pouvais encore marcher dessus, c'étais un avantage…

Puis Ikibi se releva finalement, furibonde. Bien que ce ne fut pas de très grandes quantités, le sang coulait un peu partout sur son corps et ses membres lui faisaient mal. Elle se dirigea calmement malgré tout vers une Ayame qui elle, préparait un sale coup. Quand elle fut rendu à proximité de celle qu'elle croyait évanouie, une drôle de sensation l'envahit.

« J'ai gagné… » déclara la Nara.

Leurs ombres ne faisaient plus qu'un à présent et Ayame souriait, les sourcils froncés.

_Bien joué!_ Pensa Shikamaru un peu plus haut, le sourire aux lèvres, heureux pour sa cousine.

Ikibi avait perdu.

Cependant, elle souriait toujours d'un sourire plutôt effrayant, et ce même si Ayame lui faisait à présent danser la macarena, question de l'humilier. C'est comme si elle connaissait la suite et qu'elle était prête à mourir, tout comme Ahmaru un peu plus tôt.

« Alors comment est-ce que tu te sent, Pikachu? »

Aucune réponse.

« Miss Yondaïme regretterais-elle de m'avoir prise à la légère? » la nargua Ayame.

Pour être franche, Ikibi commençait à la craindre à son tour. Elles s'étaient royalement et mutuellement sous-estimé dès le départ. La Nara cachait plus d'un tour dans son sac et la Hyuuga craignait que ça soit vraiment la fin du combat…

_« Tu ne dois pour rien au monde l'utiliser avant mon retour, et ce même pendant l'examen chuunin. Tes autres jutsus suffiront amplement à vaincre. J'ai confiance en toi, Ikibi. » _Lui avait dit Dylan-sensei avant de partir en mission secrète loin de là. Ikibi avait l'intention de l'écouter, et ce même si la situation était critique car s'il lui avait dit cela, ce n'étais pas sans raison. Peut-être n'était-elle pas tout à fait prête à l'utiliser après tout…

« Je vais être clémente avec toi et je vais te laisser vivre, donc je ne t'étranglerai pas avec mon ombre. Par contre, ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser consciente. Tu devrais te réveiller d'ici quelques jours. Je viendrai veiller à ton chevais et je t'emmènerai un bouquet de fleur, c'est promis. D'ici là, fais de beaux rêves, Pikachu… » déclara Ayame qui la saisissant par un pied, la lança à une vitesse folle contre la statue. Ikibi cru mourir quand elle entra en contact avec le géant amas de rock.

« IKIBI!!! » hurla Kankurô qui s'apprêtait à aller la sauver, mais il fut retenu par une main de sable qui l'immobilisa, lui ainsi que sa poupée macabre qu'il avait maintenant en main. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de regarder son Ikibi sombrer dans l'oubli et dans la souffrance sans même pouvoir la sauver. Tout ça était trop cruel et il serra les dents.

La statue s'effondra en un grondement sourd et tout l'arène en trembla. Par après, le silence s'installa tandis que la poussière retombait. Tout était relativement calme dans l'arène et tout ce qui se faisait entendre était l'eau qui s'échappait en gigantesques vagues du conduit brisé. Tant d'eau était maintenant sur le sol que la Nara en avait maintenant jusqu'à la mi-mollet. Ayame se tourna vers Hayate Gekkô.

« Le combat est terminé, monsieur. »

Comme Hayate ouvrit la bouche pour donner la victoire à Ayame, un rire sinistre se fit entendre venant des décombres de la statue et l'examinateur se retira aussitôt.

Ikibi se tenait au sommet d'un immense bloc de pierre et elle riait d'un rire dément. Elle avait le dos courbé et était mouillée de la tête aux pieds. Ses cheveux habituellement en pétard lui collaient au visage et une expression que personne ne lui connaissait venait de voiler son visage.

Quoique personne?

« _Tiens tiens, Ikibi-chan telle que je la connais…Tu lui dira bonjour de ma part quand tu en aura une chance… »_ chantonna presque Sesshômaru dans la tête de Maude, ce qui la laissa bouche bée. Décidément, ces deux là ne se connaissaient pas sur leur plus beau jour…

Ayame l'avait mise en colère.

« Tu viens de faire une grave erreur… » déclara Ikibi sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à celui de Gaara tant sa voix était rendu rauque et effrayante.

Maude en resta muette tandis qu'un frisson la traversait. Un moment, elle avait cru qu'Ayame avait une chance de remporter la victoire, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait de quoi sa cousine pouvait avoir l'air un coup très fâchée, elle n'avait plus trop d'espoir pour sa coéquipière.

Ikibi ne bougea pas, cependant ses mains se mirent à faire des signes à une vitesse folle qu'on n'en distingua même pas la nature.

« RAITON, LE SOUFFLE DE L'ÉPÉE MALÉFIQUE!!! » rugit la brunette.

Le reflet d'une gigantesque épée sembla prendre forme dans les mains d'Ikibi mais aussitôt fut-elle entre ses doigts qu'elle la balança de gauche à droite, fendant l'air devant elle avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse, ne laissant de son passage qu'un vent à l'odeur bien spécifique.

Une odeur de métal et de chair calciné.

Ayame eut tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière une roche pour esquiver l'attaque mais aussitôt à l'abri, son corps ne sembla plus vouloir lui répondre et elle s'effondra au sol, parcourue de spasmes.

Ikibi riait de plus belle.

« Comment est-ce que tu te sent maintenant, Nara? Tu dois te demander ce qui se passe, non? »

En bonne medic-nin, Ayame savait très bien ce qui se passait et la peur commençait à monter encore plus sérieusement en elle. S'il s'agissait bien de ce qu'elle croyais, ce que lui avait montré Ikibi n'étais que la plus faible partie de son répertoire. _Le souffle de l'Épée maléfique_ n'était que le début, un vent qui était venu changer la charge des influx nerveux qui parcouraient son corps afin de la prévenir de _Son_ arrivée. Elle ne couvait aucun démon mais le seul fait de _La_ posséder faisait d'elle une kunoichi dont la puissance serait à peu près équivalente à celle d'un jinchuuriki. Ayame était donc en très mauvaise posture.

Cependant, Ikibi fut semble t-il trop tendre envers son amie. Voulant tout au plus la rendre hors d'état de combattre en ne mettant qu'une charge minimum dans l'air ambiant, elle ne réussi qu'à la déstabiliser pendant une minute tout au plus et Ayame reprit très vite le contrôle de son corps, ce qui lui permis de préparer sa prochaine attaque, qui selon elle serait la dernière. Profitant d'un moment de distraction de la part de la brunette, elle lança son Kage Mane, convaincue d'une chose; si elle voulait survivre, il fallait qu'elle se mette en tête qu'elle devait littéralement tuer Ikibi, sans quoi elle ne parviendrait jamais à la blesser ne serais-ce qu'un peu.

Quand elle se déplaça pour voir où se trouvait Ikibi, Ayame se rendit compte de sa bêtise; la Hyuuga venait de la repérer et ses yeux s'étaient encrés dans les siens.

« Tiens donc, une belle trouvaille que je viens de faire là! » dit-elle avec sa voix de détraquée.

Un shuriken fuma fonça sur elle à toute allure et Ayame l'esquiva en toute hâte.

Ceux qui avaient vu la scène à partir du balcon savaient déjà la suite du combat, ayant assistés aux préparatifs de chacun des deux kunoichis. Certains fulminaient, d'autres en sautaient presque de joie.

C'est alors que le shiruken qu'Ayame venait d'esquiver se transforma en un clone, un simple Henge no jutsu qui la frappa de toute ses forces et la projeta au sol jonché d'eau. À ce moment précis, elle se savait condamnée, mais la Nara ne pouvais rien faire.

« RAITON! LA COLÈRE DES DIEUX!!! » rugit Ikibi après avoir exécuté des signes.

Une géante éclair s'abattit dans l'eau et Ayame se raidit alors que l'électricité agitait son corps de convulsions. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle retomba dans l'eau, inconsciente.

« Vainqueur, Ikibi Hyuuga. » déclara Hayate quand il vit le corps électrocuté d'Ayame retomber dans l'eau.

L'équipe médicale fut immédiatement dépêchée. Cependant, ils ne semblaient pas savoir comment atteindre la kunoichi blessée aux travers des décombres et des pics de rock. C'est Ikibi qui, devant se fait, pris Ayame dans ses bras et l'emmena aux troupes à l'autre bout de l'arène.

Shikamaru un peu plus haut, faisait le point sur ce qui venait de se passer et en tirais des conclusions pour éviter de se faire prendre lui aussi dans le même piège. Tout ça était si simple…La stratégie que désirait utiliser sa cousine était magnifique, seulement elle s'étais fait prendre par l'arme le plus important que la Hyuuga possédait; la parole. Et dieu sait que cette Ikibi ne venait jamais sans sa grande gueule. Comme tout les Hyuuga finalement. Impossible de les casser ou de les déstabiliser, mais en revanche eux savaient parfaitement où se trouvait la corde sensible des gens et comment la toucher.

Hayate Gekkô coupa court aux réflexions de Shikamaru.

« Je vous inviterais à passer dans l'arène voisine considérant…considérant le piteux état dans lequel le dernier match as mis cette arène-ci. » déclara t-il en s'adressant aux genins et senseis qui n'eurent pas de misère à en venir à la même conclusion, soit qu'il était mieux de changer d'arène. Même Naruto y parvint sans trop de difficulté.

« Tout un match! » scanda jovialement l'une des trois inconnues, Natsuki, afin de changer un peu l'atmosphère en attendant que l'une de ses amies lui réponde. Seulement, elle étaient toutes déjà en route vers l'autre arène et les seules personnes qui traînaient étaient le trio de Suna ainsi que Maude et Zafara.

Kankurô fut celui qui lui répondit.

« Ça, tu peux le dire! Mais au fait, tu peux me dire où est-ce que tu as apprise à contrôler les marionnettes aussi bien? T'es de Suna, mais pourtant je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, Natsu… »

« On m'appelle! »

Et la petite se sauva.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ils attendaient encore. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'ils attendaient que les examinateurs finissent de programmer les ordinateurs. Maude avait été voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Ayame, et les bonnes nouvelles n'étaient pas pour aujourd'hui. Quand elle avait demandé son état aux medic-nins, ils lui avaient répondus qu'elle était _juste à point_. Saleté d'Ikibi, elle allait le lui payer!

_« C'est le but de l'épreuve, elle devait le faire »_ essaya de la raisonner Sesshômaru.

_« Bien sûr! Il s'agit que Pikachu décide de griller les gens pour qu'elle en aie le feu vert! Il n'en est pas question! Je ne la laisserai pas griller les gens comme ça, et surtout pas ma coéquipière! »_ ragea Maude contre son bijuu. Ce dernier soupira.

« Okay, okay…c'est comme tu veux mais tu aurais tout de même été fâché si ça aurait été Ikibi qui aurait été blessée, fais juste en prendre conscience. »

_« Je m'en fous… »_

_« Ça, c'est pas vrai. »_ gronda Sesshômaru qui lui ramena des souvenirs à la mémoire.

Maude eu un sourire triste quand elle revit malgré elle dans sa mémoire le soleil levant, la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrait doucement et une petite brunette qui avait alors l'air d'un adulte vu de ses yeux d'enfants entrer dans sa chambre, ses grands yeux noisette montrant son inquiétude à l'égard de la petite blonde qui pleurait à chaudes larmes sur le lit en tenant ses genoux contre son petit corps frêle. Elle devait avoir cinq ans à l'époque, et Ikibi huit…

…………..Flash Back…………..

« Maude, je peux entrer? » demanda t-elle à la fillette, bienveillante.

Elle n'eu pas de réponse et entra tout de même, allant près du bout de chou larmoyant. Ikibi s'assit à côté d'elle et resta longuement à la regarder, essayant de réprimer ses tremblements.

Elle avait peur de Maude. Ou plutôt de Sesshômaru.

La première fois qu'elle avait entendu parler de sa cousine, c'étais dans les journaux. Un village entier avait été dévasté par un jinchuuriki enragé un soir de pleine lune. Sa cousine avait été l'auteure de ce carnage, elle le savait, mais Ikibi avait quand même de la misère à faire le lien entre le monstre sanguinaire qui se déchaînait parfois lors des nuits de pleine lune et cette petite chose toute fragile qui à l'heure actuel pleurait toute les larmes de son corps.

Maude se tourna vers sa protectrice et vit ses mains trembler. Son cœur sembla se tordre de douleur dans la poitrine. Pourquoi elle aussi avait-elle peur d'elle? Pourquoi? Depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans cette maison, il y avait cette fille étrange qui ne cessait de toujours la surveiller alors que personne n'avait jamais fait attention à elle, et ce sous prétexte qu'elle avait été chargé de la protéger. Tout ça n'étais qu'une mission pour elle, c'étais sur. Personne ne voulait d'elle alors pourquoi cette grande fille brune à la peau matte ferait exception à la règle pour autre chose que pour de l'argent? On lui avait dit qu'Ikibi-chan était sa cousine, et alors? Ça ne l'empêchait pas de la détester, puisque tout le monde y arrivait.

C'est pourquoi quand Ikibi vint pour la serrer contre elle, la petite la rejeta ouvertement.

« Non! Vas t-en! Veux pas de toi! »

Ikibi insista et ne lâcha pas prise, même si le petit monstre se débattait dans ses bras.

« Touche-moi pas! » hurlait Maude qui pleurait toujours.

Cependant, la brunette aux petites couettes de chaque côté de la tête ne lâcha pas prise et attendit que la blondinette accepte sa présence, ce qui fut plutôt long. Quand elle eut arrêter de la mordre et de la frapper, Ikibi se mit à lui chuchoter des choses à l'oreille, la larme à l'œil.

« Calme-toi, je ne te veux pas de mal… » lui dit-elle tout bas.

La peur était visible dans sa voix, mais son sang froid et son orgueil déjà bourré à bloc l'empêchaient de lâcher prise. Maude ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher prise. Cependant, contre toute attente, la blondinette parla enfin.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? »

Ikibi ne savait pas quoi répondre à sa cousine. La vérité était pourtant simple mais difficile à comprendre. Mais une chose est sur, elle voulait jouer franc jeu avec ce petit être, sans quoi elle sentait qu'elle allait le regretter plus tard.

« Parce que je n'aime pas te voir pleurer. » avoua Ikibi à contre cœur.

Pourquoi est-ce qui lui était aussi difficile de parler de ses sentiments? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Peut-être était-ce parce que celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, l'homme qu'elle avait appelé _papa_ l'avait laissé seule quelques années auparavant? M'enfin, peu importe la source, le résultat était le même.

Mais Ikibi tremblait toujours.

« Menteuse. »

« Je t'interdis de dire ça. »

« Pourquoi tu tremble alors? T'as peur de moi, Ikibi, T'AS PEUR DE MOI, VAS T'EN!!! VAS MOURIR!!! »

Ces paroles furent dans le cœur d'Ikibi comme un couteau qui vint le trancher en deux et c'est pourquoi elle ne lâcha pas Maude quand celle-ci se mit à la frapper et à la mordre à nouveau. Les larmes se mirent à couler sur sa joue.

Comment étais-ce possible qu'une si petite fille puisse endurer tant de souffrances? Si cela avait été possible, elle aurais volontiers échangé les rôles afin de lui donner une chance. Maude n'aurait jamais dû endurer tant de souffrances. Personne ne méritait cela.

« Tu dis que je suis menteuse? Je vais te dire la vérité alors. Oui, j'ai peur de toi. Par contre, je serais prête à tout pour que tu arrêtes de souffrir. On pourrais devenir des amies, qu'en dis-tu? Ça te paierais d'avoir une amie? » dit Ikibi.

Maude stoppa net et la regarda droit dans les yeux et la brune sur qu'elle avait frappé droit dans le mil.

Ikibi voulait être…son amie? Elle ne la détestait pas? La confusion était claire dans ses yeux pâles.

« Ton…amie? »

« Oui, mon amie. Ma meilleure amie. Est-ce que tu veux? » lui sourit la brunette en caressant la petite joue douce et mouillée de sa cousine.

« Mais t'as peur de moi! » couina le bambin. Toutefois, elle ne pleurait plus.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas grave, nous allons toute deux surmonter la peur du démon qui est en toi comme de vrai kunoichi! Tu veux devenir ninja toi aussi, pas vrai? »

La jinchuuriki acquiesça.

« Alors nous deviendront ninja ensemble. Nous affronterons ce démon ensemble. Toute les deux, juste nous deux. Maude et Ikibi Hyuuga. »

Étrangement, juste de par ce qu'elle venait de dire à sa cousine et de par le regard qu'elle lui avait lancé pendant qu'elle lui parlait, Ikibi avait moins peur et s'était détendue.

Quant à Maude, trop d'émotions nouvelles se bousculaient en elle. De la reconnaissance? De l'amour? Du bien être? Qui sait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

Une chose était sur : elle se sentait humaine pour la première fois.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembloter tandis que les larmes coulaient sur son visage. C'étais pour elle un sentiment tellement nouveau, tellement intense! Elle se sentait si bien…

« Merci. » dit-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer tandis qu'elle se jetait dans les bras d'Ikibi qui la serra tout contre elle, une envahissante boule dans le fond de la gorge mais avec le sentiment d'avoir créer un lien particulier entre elle et sa cousine.

Maude se senti enfin bien, comme si elle était là où elle se devait d'être, dans les bras d'Ikibi. Contrairement à quand elle était dans les bras du troisième hokage, non seulement elle se sentait au chaud et à l'abri, mais en plus, une autre chaleur se faisait sentir dans son cœur, comme si Ikibi venait d'y entrer ainsi que de lui faire une place dans le sien.

Maude connaissait enfin l'amour d'un humain à un autre humain.

……………………Fin du Flash Back………………………….

La blonde soupira et senti une boule se former dans sa gorge et elle dû admettre que Sesshômaru avait raison.

Des applaudissements venant des trois inconnues se firent entendre et la sortirent de ses pensées. Une Ikibi victorieuse montait les escaliers pour se rendre au balcon après la visite qu'elle avait rendu à ses deux coéquipiers. Maude remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait chez elle; elle boitait légèrement de la jambe droite. M'enfin, être ninja comportait des risques… D'ailleurs…

Ayame.

Ça allait être sa fête.

Maude ne la lâchait plus du regard.

Ikibi alla d'abord voir les trois étrangères qui la félicitèrent, puis arriva l'équipe de Gaï.

« Allez Neji, c'est quand même ta grande sœur! Tu devrais être content que sa jeunesse ait triomphé! » l'encouragea Gaï.

« Il n'en est pas question! Je l'aime bien, mais…et puis d'abord, ce sont des histoires qui ne vous regardent pas! » bougonna Neji à l'adresse de son sensei un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Neji, t'es pas gentil. Le _destin_ l'as mis sur ton chemin, ça ne doit pas être pour rien. » renchérit Tenten, un sourire plein de sous entendu aux lèvres.

Elle venait de toucher la corde sensible.

L'orgueilleux Hyuuga se dirigea vers sa sœur qui tout de suite ouvrit grand les bras. La honte…En plus il le savait, c'est tout ce qu'attendait son équipe pour se payer sa tête.

Ikibi adorait les câlins, surtout venant de son _petit frérot chéri_(ou _son bébé_, s_on petit cœur, son chou, son canard, son petit nounours_, dépendamment de son humeur…) comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, et ce, même s'ils étaient en publique. Et ça, pour Neji, c'étais la honte totale.

Il s'avança un peu, soupira, tassa son orgueil de côté, puis se jeta dans la gueule du loup et ils se serrèrent dans leur bras.

« C'étais un beau combat. Félicitations. » lui dit Neji.

« Merci mon bébé. »lui répondit-elle alors qu'il se piquait un méga fard.

Quand ils se séparèrent, elle lui tendit la joue pour qu'il lui donne son habituel bisou.

« Il n'en est pas question. » rouspéta Neji.

Cependant, Ikibi insista et le jeune homme fini par le faire à contre cœur. Quand elle lui demanda sa joue en retour, il la repoussa bêtement.

« Non, niisan, pas aujourd'hui, je t'en supplies. Ait pitié. »

« Tiens donc, si c'est pas mon petit frérot chéri qui joue les timides aujourd'hui! Allez, je veux ta joue. »

« Nan. »

« Mais tu les aimes, d'habitude, mes bisous! Vraiment bébé, je ne te comprends plus. »

« Ta gu… »

Neji semblait nerveux et très mal à l'aise. Ikibi comprit.

« Ah, je vois…c'est parce qu'on est en publique, c'est ça? Et quand on est un grand garçon de 13 ans, bécoter sa grande sœur en publique, ça parait mal… » dit-elle en frottant la joue toute rouge de son petit frère du revers de la main. Ce dernier du tabasser encore une fois son orgueil pour ne pas faire Hakke Shô Kaiten derechef.

« Pas juste ça! Il y a le rouge à lèvre aussi et… »

« Ça se lave du rouge à lèvre, pigé? »

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue, lui laissant une belle trace de rouge à lèvre bien foncée qui contrastait à merveille avec la peau pâle du jeune homme.

« Et en voilà un dernier pour la route!»

Ikibi posa un dernier bisou sur le bout du nez de son petit frère aux yeux nacrés.

« T'es un ange, mon petit Neji. » lui murmura t-elle avant de le lâcher finalement.

Il eut pour idée de se sauver mais se ravisa à la dernière minute, se rappelant qu'il avait quelque chose de la plus haute importance à lui parler.

« Au fait niisan, oncle Hiashi organise une soirée diplomatique lundi prochain et j'avais l'intention de me sauver, t'es libre? » dit-il d'un air je-m'en-fou, en sachant très bien que ses coéquipiers n'allaient pas le lâcher avec ça pour les prochaines années à venir.

« Bien sûr! Tu aimerais qu'on fasse quelque chose en particulier? » lui demanda t-elle, tout sourire en pensant à la belle soirée qu'elle allait passer prochainement avec son bébé.

« Je… »

Un dernier regard vers ses coéquipiers avant de se porter lui-même le coup de mort…

« Je viens d'acheter un nouveau jeu vidéo, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrais peut-être l'essayer ensemble, non? »

Un sourire encore plus grand apparu dans le visage de sa sœur.

« Celui dont tu me parlais tout le temps, Kingdom Heart, avec Donald duck et Mickey Mouse? »

« Ouais. »

« Trop cool!!! Je t'attendrai! À lundi soir mon bébé! »

Et Neji se piqua un autre fard en entendant le _mon bébé _tandis que la brunette tournait les talons. Au dernier moment, alors que lui aussi s'apprêtait à aller affronter son équipe, la voix mielleuse de sa sœur retentit à nouveau. Oh malheur.

« Tant qu'on y est, mon bébé, pense à emmener ta brosse à cheveux pour notre rituel des 100 coups de brosse, d'accord? Ça serait dommage que tu l'oublies comme la dernière fois. C'est vrai qu'on n'était pas à cours mais il me semble que tu n'aimes pas autant la brosse à Maude, je me trompe? » ajouta t-elle alors que Neji essayait de se fondre dans le décor. Quand il revint vers son équipe hilare, rouge comme une écrevisse, il commença à songer au vaudou, question de faire réfléchir ceux qui riaient de lui parce qu'il avait une sœur peut-être trop attentionnée.

Cette dernière soit dit en passant, quand elle se fut en allée, rencontra sa cousine, rouge de rage mais encore les yeux tout humides de son hilarité.

« Toi, t'es morte. »

« Maude! Comment tu m'as trouvé?! » dit la plantureuse kunoichi en s'approchant de sa cousine en s'attendant à se faire féliciter encore une fois.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde tourna les talons en parlant à son bijuu.

_« Tiens donc, tu t'en viens sage on dirait. »_

_« Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, crois-moi! J'aurai ma revanche, et ce très bientôt! »_

_« Heureux de te l'entendre dire. Au moins tu reportes à plus tard, donc il n'y as pas beaucoup de chance que tu t'exécutes. »_

_« Puisque tu le dis, je vais le faire. »_

_« Parles toujours. »_

La brunette avait eu le temps de parler un peu avec quelqu'un d'autre qui était venu la féliciter pour son combat, j'ai nommé Asuma-sensei, qui lui donna le reste de son paquet de cigarette. Elle eu tout juste le temps de s'en allumer une et d'en prendre une longue bouffée que Maude se retourna pour violemment la frapper en arrière de la tête, elle l'avala en un gros **gloup** sonore. Zafara se retrouva au sol, hilare en moins de deux tandis que Maude elle, se contenta de croiser les bras devant sa cousine qui s'étranglais et crachait de la fumée.

Cependant, leur plaisir ne dura pas car Kankurô arriva derechef et la lui fit recracher.

« Est-ce que ça va? » lui demanda t-il.

« Mieux. » dit-elle d'une voix à demi étouffée au ninja du sable qui semblait s'inquiéter de son état.

Ikibi toussa encore un peu pour dégager ce qui restait dans sa gorge et quand elle fut enfin soulagée, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était encore par terre, dans les bras du ninja du sable. Ses joues prirent des couleurs.

Non mais c'est qu'elle était peut-être étouffée quelques secondes auparavant, mais elle avait son orgueil, hein?

Ikibi s'empressa de se relever nerveusement et de replacer ses vêtements.

« Bon eh bien, je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé… » dit-elle en évitant de croiser son regard, le rouge aux joues.

Kankurô qui était toujours au sol semblait dans un état similaire et évitait son regard lui aussi.

« De rien, je n'ai fait que mon devoir. » dit-il pressement.

Ikibi tourna les talons. La tension était monté soudainement entre eux sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Une chose était cependant sur; il lui fallait se tirer de là ou sinon elle débiterait des conneries. Quoi exactement? Elle l'ignorait. C'est qu'il lui était rare de se retrouve dans une telle situation.

Comme elle allait dire quelque chose à sa cousine, une voix se fit entendre dans son dos.

« Ikibi! Je voulais juste te dire que…C'étais un beau combat. »

Kankurô s'était levé et la regardait, un sourire sincère en coin.

Ikibi sentit son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite à cette remarque. Elle s'approcha de lui et une fois rendu à sa hauteur, elle prit son visage entre ses mains. Leurs regards étaient ancrés l'un dans l'autre. Le cœur de Kankurô battait à un rythme fou et il avança ses mains vers les hanches d'Ikibi. Il avait du mal à y croire…allait-elle lui donner ce baiser qu'il attendait tant?

Ikibi posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et lui fit un gros **smack** bien rouge de rouge à lèvre sur la joue.

« Merci! » lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de s'en aller en direction de sa cousine qui attendait un peu plus loin.

Ce n'était certes pas le baiser auquel il rêvait, mais cela fit tout de même monter le rouge aux joues de Kankurô. Ça avait été somme toute une bonne idée de la complimenter sur son combat.

Ikibi s'approcha de sa cousine qui paraissait plus calme après sa vengeance et toute deux se dirigèrent vers la rampe de la nouvelle arène. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par l'équipe de Suna et celle des inconnues.

« _Quoique…peut-être pas si inconnues que ça après tout. »lui fit remarquer Sesshômaru._

_« Ouais, je l'avoue. Surtout Tenshi… »_

_« Et Natsuki pour certains. »_

Maude soupira. Cependant, Zafara la ramena à la réalité avec une autre gigantesque claque dans le dos.

« Non mais t'es malade! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi? »

La petite au chaperon rouge rigola.

« Une chance que tu ne fumes pas, je me demande si Gaara aurait été aussi galant que Kankurô… »

« Tssssh!!! » fit Maude qui se mit aussitôt à paniquer en regardant successivement Gaara et Zafara.

_« Tu aurais été mal prise si Gaara aurait entendu ça, hein? » rigola le bijuu dans la tête de Maude._

_« Commence pas ça toi aussi. »_

_« Okay, c'est bon, au placard, le démon! »_

Ikibi rigola en voyant la scène et s'alluma une autre cigarette. De toute façon, le danger était parti, Maude semblait avoir ciblé quelqu'un d'autre…

Soudain, tout redevint étrangement silencieux. Tout le monde semblait s'être calmé et les regards s'étaient tous tournés vers l'ordinateur dont les noms tournaient et tournaient, s'apprêtant à annoncer les prochains opposants. La tension montait dans l'air, et cette fois-ci, ce n'étais la faute d'aucun des membres du trio foudroyant. Ceux qui n'avaient pas encore passés se regardaient tous, craignant avoir à affronter plus puissant qu'eux ou encore, défiant d'autres de les affronter.

L'ordinateur fixa enfin son choix…

Sur le visage d'Ikibi apparu un sourire et elle se tourna vers le marionnettiste dans une pose sexy malgré elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Allez, fais de ton mieux, j'aimerais pas que notre rendez-vous se passe dans la cafétéria de l'hôpital, ça serait dommage. » dit-elle au shinobi du sable qui avant de sauter sur le terrain de combat, lui fit un signe de tête.

« T'inquiètes, j'en avais pas l'intention. » lui lança t-il le cœur battant et le sourire aux lèvres, plus pour Ikibi que pour son combat à venir.

Ikibi se retourna vers sa cousine.

« Un chic type, ce Kankurô. » sourit-elle en tirant une autre bouffée de fumée. Maude se tourna également vers elle puis sourit à son tour.

« Avec qui tu as un rendez-vous si j'ai bien compris? » lui fit remarquer Maude. Tout de suite, les joues d'Ikibi s'empourprèrent et elle se cacha derrière la main qui tenait sa cigarette.

Les deux cousines se mirent à rigoler en même temps.

« Et pourquoi pas? » dit Ikibi, toujours aussi souriante.

« Et tu l'aime? » lui demanda la jinchuuriki.

« Je ne le sais pas… » répondit Ikibi en tournant son attention sur le terrain, ou plutôt sur le marionnettiste. Son regard était pensif.

Hayate Gekkô venait d'annoncer le début du combat.

Connaissant sa cousine, Maude savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle. Pour qu'Ikibi dise cela, c'est qu'elle prenait au sérieux ce qui se passait entre elle et Kankurô, et qu'elle désirait jouer franc jeu pour une fois au lieu de jouer avec lui et de le jeter comme elle avait même fait avec son propre sensei.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle l'aime pour se questionner comme cela à propos de ses sentiments réels pour lui…

« _C'est ironique l'amour, n'est-ce pas?_ » lui fit remarquer Sesshômaru.

« _Si seulement elle savait…_ »rigola Maude intérieurement.

XxxX 

**On est gentil hein? Allez…. Pour mon cadeau d'aniv' Une review, c'est juste le petit bouton mauve en bas à gauche, c'est pas si difficile. Chibi Eyes.**


	9. La famille maudite

**Qui est-ce? Mais… c'est loveitachi! Non.. impossible… mais si! Et elle revient avec le 9eme chapitre! Désolé pour le long retard, mais vous connaissez le syndrome de la page blanche? Je l'ai attrapé, malheureusement et il a duré longtemps. Et aussi, j'arrive toujours pas à cerner Ikibi. Vous vous dîtes sûrement : comment ça, elle ne cerne même pas son propre personnage? Mais Ikibi est l'inspiration de ma voisine, et comme ma voisine est difficile à cerner et à comprendre, il en va de même pour ma Hyuuga. U.U' Désolé pour ça. Et en plus, en combat, je suis zéro. Croyez moi!**

**La famille maudite.**

**XxxX**

« Bravo Kankurô-san! C'était super comme match, tu sais? J'adore ta marionnette!… », s'exclama Ikibi, les bras grands ouvert, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que le marionnettiste regagnait tranquillement sa place, l'air fière de son combat.

Maude détourna le regard, ennuyée. Pendant toute la durée du combat, elle avait eu une migraine atrocement douloureuse, malgré le support mental de Sesshômaru. Des Kankurô par ici, des Kankurô par là. Ikibi n'arrêtait pas de l'encourager, décourageant même Naruto, à l'autre bout de la salle. La blonde soupira, honteuse d'avoir une cousine trop bruyante aux caractères multiples.

« J'ai hâte qu'ils sortent ensemble », chuchota Zafara à l'oreille de sa coéquipière qui se mit à sourire. « Ils vont enfin nous foutre la paix. »

Maude tassa ses longs cheveux de son visage, leur faisant faire une cascade gracieuse dans son dos, ses yeux embrassant le terrain. Mais quand allait-elle combattre? Elle ne voulait certes pas être la dernière. Ni combattre Gaara d'ailleurs. Elle avait tellement hâte de montrer à tout le monde ses grands progrès, même à Ikibi, dont elle avait caché sa véritable force pendant longtemps déjà.

« Il y a vraiment des personnes sans talents », railla Temari en observant le combat entre Sakura et Ino, qui se criaient après. « Toutes des techniques de débutant. »

« J'ai déjà vu pire », souffla la Jinchuuriki en croisant les bras.

Elle leva le regard vers Hinata. Un regard glacial et haineux. Celle-ci sursauta et se mit à tapoter des doigts, intimidée. Après quelque secondes de ce manège stupide, elle obtempéra et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux. Elle avait toujours eut de la haine et de la rancune envers Maude. La blonde avait tué sa mère, elle était alors âgée de cinq ans seulement. Tsuno Hyuuga était partie en mission dans un village proche de Konoha—où elle avait en profité pour aller voir son amant aux cheveux blonds et la jinchuuriki—et avait été tuée par sa propre fille lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Tsuno n'avait jamais vraiment aimé Maude. C'était le Hokage qui lui avait ordonné de veiller sur elle.

Malgré toutes les années passé après la destruction du village, et malgré tout le courage qu'elle avait obtenu, elle savait que ses techniques de combat n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa sœur—elle répugnait de l'appeler comme ça—et avait toujours une grande peur de celle-ci. Elle se mit à trembler et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Kiba, ayant remarquer le malaise de son amie, fusilla Maude du regard. La blonde ferma calmement les yeux, puis les ouvrit, songeuse. Elle se tourna vers Ikibi qui bavardait joyeusement avec Kankurô et l'interpella d'une voix neutre. Il fallait qu'elle le sache. Elle venait à peine d'y penser et ce serait très dangereux qu'elle perde son calme une journée cette journée.

« Ikibi »

« Uh? », fit la jeune femme en interrompant sa discussion animé. Elle se tourna vers sa cousine, toute souriante et joyeuse, persuadé qu'elle allait enfin la féliciter pour son combat avec la pauvre Ayame, désormais rendue à l'hôpital de Konoha, grillée comme une saucisse à Hot Dog sur un barbecue brûlant.

Maude referma les yeux, baissa la tête et lui tourna le dos. Elle soupira, peu désireuse de dire le message devant les membres de Suna qui la regardaient, curieux.

« N'oublie pas quel jour on est aujourd'hui »

« Bah, on est le trei….. »

Elle blêmitet ouvrit grand la bouche, laissant échapper un cri de surprise.

_Cette nuit, la lune sera pleine_.

Kankurô tenta de comprendre la réaction d'Ikibi et de Zafara, qui était devenu livide elle aussi. La honte envahit aussitôt la blonde alors que Sesshômaru dansait le ChaCha en chantant à tue-tête que c'était la pleine lune et qu'il pourrait se défouler sur des innocents sans que Maude ne l'en empêche. Elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait pour mériter un Bijuu pareil.

« Y'a un problème? », demanda Temari en haussant les sourcils, curieuse de savoir la réaction des deux autres filles.

« Rien, rien », répondit Maude en tassant une mouche imaginaire de devant ses yeux d'un geste vague de la main.

Dix minutes passa durant lequel Ikibi discutait avec le marionnettiste, avec moins d'entrain qu'auparavant, tout en surveillant étroitement Maude qui pariait son argent de poche avec Zafara et Temari sur qui allait gagner entre les deux rivales. Baki les surveillaient pour s'assurer qu'elles ne gaspillaient pas toutes leurs argents pour des conneries de ce genre. Gaara semblait perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement en train de discuter à Shukaku. Lee et Naruto encourageaient Sakura alors que Shikamaru et Chôji, leur coéquipière.

Ce fut avec joie que Zafara empocha leur argents en voyant l'égalité du match.

« Tu penses que ce sera qui les prochains combattants? », interrogea la brunette au chaperon rouge, les yeux rivées sur son argents qu'elle mettait avec précaution dans son portefeuille Coffee crisp.

« Toi contre Naru », annonça Gaara, les yeux clos, sur un ton neutre, le visage toujours impassible.

La brunette sursauta—son portefeuille tomba à terre—et regarda l'ordinateur avec des gros yeux avant de s'exclamer de joie et de sautiller partout, contente de pouvoir combattre.

**Zafara112 VS Naru**

Maude ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise du choix de l'ordinateur.

« _Comme c'est ironique, la mère contre la fille »,_ ricana le démon aux cheveux argentés.

Zafara allait perdre, elle était assurée de cela. Naru connaissait peut-être toutes les techniques de sa mère. La Jinchuuriki recommanda prudence à sa jeune amie, mais cette dernière n'en tint pas compte, certaine de sa victoire. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant son amie descendre les marches en sautillant de bonheur, ne se doutant pas du danger qui planait sur sa tête.

_« N'ai pas peur », _lui assura une voix féminine dans sa tête._ « Tout ira bien, Naru-chan aussi est trop confiante de gagner. »_

Maude se tourna vivement vers Tenshi, faisant sursauter son entourage. Lui venait-elle de lui parler télépathiquement? C'était impossible! Elle pouvait seulement le faire avec son démon idiot.

_« Seuls les possesseurs de Bijuu le peuvent. Mais cela demande beaucoup d'énergie et d'entraînement. »_, lui annonça sa fille, toujours par télépathie.

_« Donc tu… »_, comprit la mère en fronçant les sourcils, répondant par la même méthode.

_« Je possède Shibi, le démon à quatre queues, qui est enfermé en toi, attendant patiemment ma naissance. »_

Maude posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. Sesshômaru grogna.

_« Comment cet abruti est-il sortit de sa prison? », _ragea-t-il en serrant les poings dans son château qui lui servait de cellule.

_« Inuyasha, ton frère, est en moi car j'avais un corps pour le posséder. »,_ expliqua Tenshi sur un ton cinglant, en coupant le lien télépathique.

Maude se tourna vers l'arène, surprise de posséder deux Bijuu en elle. Le démon-chien lui assura qu'elle ne possédait pas ses pouvoirs et qu'elle ne perdrait rien en donnant naissance à sa fille. Il était toujours furieux de cette révélation.

De son côté, Zafara regarda avec un sourire moqueur mèches blanches.

« Alors, t'as peur, la mime? »

Naru fronça les sourcils. Habillée d'une chemise à manche courte blanche décolletée attachée au haut du ventre dont le signe japonais du Ying et du Yang était inscrit en noir sur le dos, d'une jupe bicolore noir et blanc et des bottines de couleur sombre, elle ressemblait effectivement à un mime.

« Ta g… le petit chaperon rouge », répliqua l'insultée en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Maude se tourna vers Gaara, attendant un commentaire de sa part. Il haussa les épaules et continua à fixer le match. Apparemment, il n'allait pas commenter. Dommage…

« Alors, le petit chaperon rouge à peur du grand méchant loup? », railla Naru, un sourire sadique et mauvais aux lèvres. « Ou alors, il a prit peur en voyant ta face de troll. »

_PAF!_

Mèche blanche revola quelque mètres plus loin, sonnée par le coup qu'elle venait de se manger à la figure.

« Parle pas, Cendrillon, ton petit prince n'est jamais venu, et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que t'es trop grosse! »

Ce fut le commencement du combat. Enragée, Naru lui lança une dizaine de kunai que Zafara para habillement avec son immense scie qu'elle sortit de son petit panier. La queue du dragon, servant de manche à la scie, était ornées d'émeraude et de rubis. L'œil du montre, au devant de la scie, semblait être un onyx. Zafara tassa sa franche noir de sur son visage et déposa sa scie sur son épaule.

« Alors, Cendrillon ne sait pas se défendre? Elle a peur de la grosse scie du petit chaperon rouge? », ria-t-elle.

En insultant Naru, la créature d'Orochimaru ne vit pas les signes qu'elle venait de composer. Une arme se matérialisa dans ses mains. Une tige de métal en forme de queue de dragon parée de béryls verts et de jades jaunes dont la pointe acérée du pic était un topaze formait la poignée. Une longue chaîne noir reliait la première partit à la seconde où se trouvait la tête du reptile brillant de saphirs et de d'émeraudes. La lame était la même que celle d'une épée, mais légèrement plus grosse. La ressemblance entre les deux bêtes étonna tout le monde.

« Mais…comment… », balbutia Zafara, les yeux grands ouverts de stupeur.

_« __C'est évident, c'est ta fille! », _voulu crier Maude, mais elle se retint.

« Alors Princesse », railla mèche blanche. « On fait moins l'intelligente. »

Au mot princesse, Zafara se mit à trembler. Non…c'était juste une coïncidence… elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Seuls elle et son ''maître'' le savait. Voyant son malaise, Naru sourit sadiquement.

« Alors, on a peur de ce mot? ''Princesse''—Zafara se mit à trembler de plus belle—Mais as-tu dit à tes amis la vérité sur toi? »

« Quelle vérité », murmura Maude, confuse.

Tenshi et Natsuki sourirent.

« Alors, ici aujourd'hui, dans cette salle », déclara fortement la fille de Zafara en ouvrant les bras et en s'assurant que tout le monde l'entendait. « Il y a une deuxième révélation choquante, après la fille du Hokage. Cette fille, Zafara, ne s'appelle pas de ce nom. Son vrai nom est Tara, la princesse sans royaume. »

Ikibi sursauta. Comment? Mais… le royaume des Songes avait disparu depuis plusieurs siècles! Comment Zafara pouvait-elle être Tara?

« Euh… Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, je vous pris. », fit Naruto, les sourcils froncés, l'air stupide comme toujours.

Maude leva ses yeux bleus vers sa cousine, toute aussi ignorante que le blond. En fait, seulement les adultes, Ikibi et le trio de mystérieuses semblaient comprendre la situation.

« Le royaume des Songes a disparu de nos cartes depuis longtemps », expliqua Kakashi. « C'était un royaume où tout était possible. Enfin….presque tout. C'était un pays avec une monarchie absolue, où le mâle était la race forte, et la femme était une esclave en quelques sortes… »

Zafara ferma les yeux, se remémorant tous les douloureux souvenirs dans son esprit… Elle avait tant voulu les oublier.

X Flash Back X

Une fillette hurla de rage. Comment ? Comment pouvaient-ils lui faire cela ? Comment ses parents pouvaient-ils avoir un second enfant alors qu'ils ne s'occupaient même pas d'elle ? Tara, une fillette de onze ans, se mit à frapper le mur, risquant de se fracturer les jointures. Sa longue chevelure noire se mit à virevolter dans tous les sens. Foutus parents ! Foutue vie !

Un serviteur, inquiet du comportement de la princesse Tara et voulant lui transporter un message, entra dans la chambre. Il vit la jeune fille, la respiration hatelante, fixant le mur avec rage, ses yeux sombres brillant de colère.

« Tara-hime…. Vos parents veulent vous voir à la salle du trône… »

Il détala aussitôt, craignant le courroux de la princesse. Tara se calma. Elle ferma les yeux, respira un bon coup et sortit de la pièce en soulevant ses jupes. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle du trône, dont celui du roi était couvert d'or et de diamant. Son père, un homme à l'allure séduisante aux longs cheveux d'ébène qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos et aux yeux d'un bleu très clair—on ne comptait plus le nombre de maîtresse il avait eut--, et sa mère, une petite femme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux noirs, s'y trouvaient. Tara s'inclina respectueusement, malgré qu'elle bouillait intérieurement.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Parents. », fit-elle en mâchant chaque mots.

Son père explosa.

« Comment oses-tu m'humilier publiquement devant mes conseillers ! Tu es une filles indigne Tara ! », hurla le roi en se levant brusquement de son siège. Sa femme resta de marbre, mais on pouvait voir de la tristesse et de la douleur dans ses yeux.

La princesse se rappelait de la scène qu'elle avait fait à son père quand il lui avait annoncé sa prochaine progéniture mâle. Elle avait hurlé devant son père et ses conseillés comme une fillette mal élevé. Elle ne broncha pas devant les insultes de son père, mais dès qu'il se mit à parler du fils parfait qu'il allait avoir, elle sortit impoliment de la pièce.

Stupide famille ! Comment osait-il ! Se sachant près d'exploser à son tour, elle sortit du château, malgré la pluie et se mit à courir. Il fallait qu'elle soit le plus loin possible de ses géniteurs. Elle alla jusqu'à une montagne, et se mit à l'escalader, même si sa robe la dérangeait et que la pluie rendait la montée plus difficile. Rendue à mi-chemin, sa main toucha quelque chose de glacial, elle sursauta, manquant de lâcher prise. Elle tata, et découvrit que c'était le pommeau du grande scie. Alors elle tira, manquant de se rompre le cou, et elle découvrit la plus belle arme qu'elle n'eut jamais vue, avec toutes ses pierres précieuses et son dragon magnifique. Elle continua de grimper et se posa sur une corniche pour faire une pose. Tara se mit à regarder avec insistance l'arme qu'elle possédait. Elle était…sublime !

Soudainement, l'œil du dragon s'alluma. Tara sursauta. Un froid glacial l'envahit. La lame de la scie de mit à vibrer fortement. Apeurée, la princesse tenta de s'en débarrassé, mais sa main restait collée au pommeau. Un immense loup noir sortit alors de l'arme dans un nuage de fumé. Il se mit à s'étirer, comme s'il venait de sortir d'un long sommeil. Le loup s'aperçut enfin de la présence de la fillette.

« Salut ! Merci de m'avoir réveillé. Je ne compte plus le nombre de siècles que j'ai dormit ! »

Tara était figée par la peur.

« Ah ! Désolé de ne pas m'être présenté. Je m'appelle Niar, je suis un démon loup enfermé dans cette scie depuis plusieurs millénaires. »

Sympathique, pour un démon loup. Il se mit à parler si vite que Tara n'y comprit rien. Mais elle entendit quelques mots : _Je peux réaliser ton rêve le plus cher…_ Ce fut une cascade d'eau froide sur sa tête. Son plus grand rêve ? La mort de ses parents, évidemment, et aussi, avoir une autre vie. Sa tête se mit à tournée et elle s'évanouit. La dernière image qu'elle eut fut le sourire du démon.

Elle vit tout ce que Niar fit. En prenant possession de son corps, il détruisit le royaume des Songes. Et Tara n'avait même pas de remord. Sa famille mourut par sa main, le peuple aussi. Le sang, c'était tout ce que voulait le démon loup. Dès que tout fut brûlés et tués, Niar, toujours dans le corps de la fillette, se plaça entre deux rochers et s'endormi. Pendant plus de cinq siècles, Tara sombra dans un profond sommeil. Ce fut Orochimaru qui la trouva. À l'aide d'un sort, il la réveilla. Incapable de marcher, le serpent fut obligé de la porter jusqu'à son repère, où Kabuto l'étudia de près pendant deux ans. Son corps n'avait pas changé durant les longs siècles, mais vu qu'elle s'était réveillée, elle vieillit. Elle réapprit à marcher, à parler, et tout ce qui était important à savoir. Quand elle sut tout, elle vola de l'argent à Orochimaru et partit vers Konoha.

X Fin du Flash Back X

Zafara sourit. Elle leva les yeux vers Naru. Elle s'en fichait de sa vie passé. Son présent était tout ce qui lui importait. Ses amis…. Maude… sa meilleure amie… la sœur qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir. Tout de suite, les deux filles s'étaient bien entendues. Maude était sa première véritable amie, pas comme dans son royaume où tout le monde l'aimait pour son argent. Ensuite venait les coffee crisp, les délices de ce siècle.

Les muscles de Naru se tendirent. Zafara allait attaquer. Mais ça ne viendrait pas d'elle. Ce serait plutôt…

« Invocation ! »

Mèches blanches ouvrit grand les yeux. Un immense loup noir et menaçant venait d'apparaître sur le terrain.

« Voici Niar, un démon loup. », annonça fièrement la jeune princesse déchue.

« Le chaperon rouge s'allie à son pire ennemis, me voilà surprise. », commenta l'adolescente bicolore, revenant de son étonnement. Elle leva le pommeau de son arme, et fit tournoyer l'épée au dessus de sa tête. D'un geste sec de la main, la lame partit en direction de Zafara, aussitôt arrêtée par la gueule de Niar.

'' _Je ne pourrait pas la combattre seule''_, comprit Naru. Elle mordit son doit jusqu'au sang et fit des signes des mains. « Invocation ! »

De la fumée apparue. Zafara se mit à distinguer une forme….humaine. Le brouillard se dissipa enfin. Un jeune garçon de l'âge des participants regarda la fillette d'un air étrange. Il avait les cheveux courts blancs avec quelques mèches noirs, des yeux pourpres, et une boîte de Cookies dans ses bras. Naru paru choquée.

« Moka-niisan ! Ça, c'est ma boîte à Cookies ! », s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui même, les pâtisseries toujours dans ses bras.

« Cookies ? », fit Zafara, plutôt intéressée.

Maude serra les poings et lâcha un juron. Ikibi éclata de rire. Gourmande princesse. Tous semblaient remit du choc des révélations. Zafara avait donc eu deux enfants… Moka et Naru… Mèches noirs et Mèches blanches.

« Zaf ! », s'exclama la Jinchuuriki à son amie. « Les Cookies, c'est pour plus tard ! Bas ton adversaire ! »

La princesse sans royaume grogna. Moka déposa la boîte dans un coin du terrain et fit face à sa mère et au loup noir. Une faux se matérialisa dans ses mains. Naru l'interrogea du regard.

« Je l'ai pris à papa », répondit-il. « C'est pour vénéré le Dieu suprême, Janshin. »

« Ça, c'est après le combat », rectifia sa sœur. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, Zafara se mit à l'attaquer. Avec son arme, Naru put facilement parer l'attaque. Son frère, lui, attaqua Niar. Pendant près de cinq minutes, seuls des coups de lames furent échangés. Tous regardaient le combat avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

« Elle est puissant, cette Zafara », commenta Baki.

« Pas juste puissante, elle n'a aucun instinct de survie », dit Maude en se tournant vers l'adulte. « Elle est près à tout pour gagner s'il y a une récompense après. »

« Récompense ? », s'interrogea Kankurô.

« Une Coffee crisp, pour l'instant. »

Le bras de la blonde frôla lui de Gaara, le faisant frissonner. Maude était si proche de lui, à ce moment. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'ils ne se combattraient pas. Il serait incapable de la blesser. Elle avait l'air si fragile, si douce… à se demander s'elle était vraiment ninja. Chacun de ses mouvements étaient remplies de grâce. Elle respirait la noblesse. Son teint pâle, ses cheveux aussi doux que de la soie…. Même s'elle semblait prise dans une mode étrange où avoir les ongles longs et pointues, se mettre énormément de maquillage magenta sur les paupières et s'être tatouée une lune sur le front étaient populaire. Il fallait juste voir Tenshi pour comprendre. Il regarda ses oreilles pointues. Ç'avait du lui coûter une fortune en chirurgie plastique pour les avoir. Ce physique étrange lui donnait un air sauvage, mais attirant.

Maude agrippa fermement la barre. Zafara venait d'être touché à la tête. Niar disparu, de même que Moka. Le bras droit de Naru était en sang. La princesse lança une dizaine de Kunai vers sa fille qui les eut de plein fouet au cœur. Elle aurait dû mourir… pourtant elle tenait encore debout !

« Na…Nani ! », s'exclama la princesse sans comprendre.

« M…. ma religion me rend immortelle ! », cria Naru. « Tu ne peux pas me tuer ! » Elle cracha du sang. Elle ne pouvait certes pas mourir, mais être blessée, ça oui. Elle devait terminer le match. Elle murmura pour elle-même : « Désolé , mère…. »

En même temps, la mère et la fille s'élancèrent vers l'autre. En même temps, le coup final les atteignit. En même temps, la mère et la fille s'effondrèrent au sol. En même temps, elles perdirent conscience. Un lien de sang les réunissaient. Un lien puissant, indestructible. Aucunes des deux ne pouvaient dominer. Seuls les quatre Jinchuuriki virent le halo rouge qui touchèrent la mère et sa fille. Aucuns ne comprirent. La famille était unie. Pour toujours…

Maude ferma les yeux. Deux égalités de suite. C'était vraiment rare. L'odeur de sang lui leva le cœur. Un sourire étira les lèvres. La famille. Un horrible mot. De la famille, elle n'en avait jamais eut.

'' _C'est faux''_, chuchota la voix de sa fille dans sa tête. _'' Les amis, c'est aussi la famille.''_

C'est vrai. Ikibi, Tenshi, Ayame, Gaara, Zafara, Temari, Kankurô, les jumeaux et…. Naruto. C'était sa famille ! Naruto… la seule personne, sauf Ikibi, qui l'avait respecté durant son enfance. Il avait vécu la même douleur qu'elle. Mais l'hokage n'arrêtait pas de les séparer, allez savoir. Tenshi, Natsuki et Naru, elles aussi, d'autres membres de sa famille.

La famille….

**XxxX **

**Ouf ! Un peu moins de quatre mille mots : 3853 mots pour être juste ! Tout ça pour parler de famille. Allalala… Désolé pour le long retard. Je vous ai fait un chapitre pour chaque fic. Le quatrième pour mes trois tarées, un cinquième pour ma jeune chanteuse et celui là pour ma Jinchuuriki adorée.**

**On se doute pour l'identité du père de Naru et Moka ?**

**Vous avez son nom en tête ? Dites moi le !**

**¤ Psst ¤ review ¤**

**Loveitachi power !**


	10. Me, myself and us

**Coucou! C'est moi! Pour le dixième chapitre! Il y aura plus de révélation sur Tenshi dans ce chapitre ;)! C'est toujours dans le Chuunin exam', mais c'est bientôt fini, ne vous en inquiétez pas! XD. C'est un long chapitre, car j'y met tout mon cœur!**

**Au fait, vous avez écouté le CD Me, myself and us de Pascal Picard? Moi je le trouve super! **

**Alors….**

**Enjoy!**

**P-S : Ça fait bientôt un an que j'ai commencé cette fic! Je suis contente!**

**XxxX**

« Bravo, Temari-chan! ». s'exclama Ikibi en lui offrant un de ses radieux sourires, ce qui exaspéra sa cousine blonde.

'' Au moins, elle a gagné'', songea Maude en se remémorant le combat entre Temari et Tenten.

La fille de Suna avait facilement vaincu la camarade de Neji, et avait montré à Maude son talent innée pour le futon. Zafara, revenue dans la salle après cinq minutes d'absence et des bandages qui enroulaient sa tête, suppliait Temari de lui montré sa technique. Celle-ci refusa, fière de son éventail géant.

Gekko Hayate annonça un temps de pause pour tous les participants. Maude décida d'aller s'abreuver. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sortit de la salle. Naruto la suivit sur le regard jaloux de Gaara qui ne pouvait faire la même chose sans s'attirer les soupçons des autres. Son frère l'énervait déjà à ce sujet…

« Maude-chan! », cria Naruto envers son amie qui se retourna.

« Ah? Naruto-kun? Que veux-tu? », demanda la Jinchuuriki en fronçant les sourcils, se rappelant que l'Hokage les interdisait de se parler.

Il lui lança un de ses stupides sourires, avant de la félicité de s'être rendue jusqu'à la troisième épreuves.

« Tu crois qu'on va se combattre? Je voudrais tellement te montrer mon nouveau jutsu! », s'exclama-t-il heureux et plein d'espoir,

« Seul le temps nous le dira, Naruto-kun! », ria Maude en repoussant sa longue chevelure d'un bref mouvement de tête. « Moi aussi, j'ai un nouveau Genjutsu à te monter! »

« Mais dit moi, Maude-chan, pourquoi tu traines avec les ninjas de Suna? Tu as vu comment la blonde a battu Tenten? Et les marionnettes de l'autre mec? Et ce Gaara… il me donne la chair de poule. Je n'aime vraiment pas son regard…Brr! »

« … Ce sont des bons amis que j'ai rencontré lors d'une mission. Et j'ai eu un problème un jour et ils sont venus à la rescousse. Quand à Gaara, il est fait comme ça, autant que toi avec ton sourire stupide. »

Naruto grommela de mécontentement. Maude l'embrassa sur la joue, redonnant son sourire, avant de retourner à sa place, entre Zafara et le rouquin. Gaara lui lança un regard furieux. Il avait bien sur vu le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Naruto et son sang bouillait de jalousie dans ses veines.

« Tu as l'air de bien l'aimer, ce Naruto. », commenta innocemment Temari, souriante.

« Il est le petit frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Rien de plus. Il n'est pas mon genre. »

Elle vit les épaules de sa cousine se détendre. Elle lui lança un regard méfiant qu'Ikibi ne vit pas, regardant avec surprise le nouveau venu qui venait vers eux.

« Unmaru? », fit-elle, étonnée de le voir éloigné de son frère.

Ils se retournèrent, stupéfaits, vers le jumeaux. Il était…différent. Ses yeux, d'habitude remplis de timidités, brûlait de rage et de détermination. Ikibi ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette état. Son regard jaunes brillait de fureur. Il allait venger son frère. Il allait vaincre son adversaire.

'' Pourvu que je ne sois pas son adversaire'', songea Maude en s'inquiétant de comportement étrange. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

« Tiens », dit Zafara. « C'est le cousin d'Ayame contre la fille d'Oto. »

'' Ils sont tous cousins de quelqu'un ou quoi? '', s'étonna Baki en haussant les sourcils. '' C'est vraiment étrange.''

Le match fut très intéressant. Tous furent surpris de l'intelligence de Shikamaru. Ses déductions s'étaient avérées exacte. Kin n'avait eu aucune chance. Unmaru tremblait lui aussi d'impatience, comme Gaara. Il fallait qu'ils combattent bientôt.

Malheureusement, la chance n'était pas pour lui. Maude sourit de plaire devant le résultat de l'ordinateur.

**Tenshi Vs Marianne**

Elle allait enfin voir les techniques de combat de sa fille.

''Bonne chance'', lui recommanda-t-elle par la pensée.

Tenshi lui sourit, avant de descendre tranquillement les marches pour rejoindre son adversaire déjà en place. Les yeux verts émeraudes de la jeune fille rencontrèrent ceux bleus nuits de Marianne. ( Voir fin chapitre 6). Celle-ci souriait à pleine dent, mais ses yeux étaient froids.

« Alors trésor, on a peur? », se moqua la bitch.

« Si j'étais toi, je dirais oui », siffla Tenshi.

Elles se mirent en positions de combat. Hayate annonça le commencement du match. Décidé à en finir rapidement, Tenshi composa des signes avec ses mains. Elle pouvais sentir la brise froide de l'eau glacée de l'autre salle dans son esprit. En une seule phrase, elle s'en empara.

« Suiton! Suikodan non Jutsu! », cria la jeune femme.

Un immense serpent d'eau se forma dans la salle voisine et y sortit pour rentrer dans la pièce où se déroulait le combat. Toutes les personnes qui regardaient avec attention le match furent trempées en moins de deux.

« Rah! Elle ne pouvais pas faire attention? », ragea Maude en tordant sa chemise violette. Sa longue chevelure blonde dégoulinait dans son dos et sa franche collait à son visage.

« T'as vraiment les cheveux épais », constata Temari en prenant une mèche des ses cheveux lisses. « Je t'envie »

La Jinchuuriki resta muette, ses yeux de glace lançant des éclaire à sa fille. Ça sentait le Genjutsu…

Kakashi fut surpris de voir une Genin métriser une telle technique. Il était très impressionner.

'' Elle est vraiment puissante'', songea-t-il.

« Hyuuton! La glace de l'ennemi! »,aboya Marianne en faisant les signes appropriés des mains.

Le serpent d'eau se mit à geler et devint rapidement de la glace. Tenshi en resta abasourdit. Ça s'annonçait mal.

« Je vois… », chuchota Unmaru de sa voix d'Envy.

Maude lui lança un coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le combat. Ses oreilles pointues se rabattirent sur son crâne, si qu'elle était contrariée.

« Dommage trésor », susurra Marianne. « Tu as beau contrôler l'eau, la glace l'emporte toujours. »

'' Je l'ai sous-estimée'' , se reprocha Tenshi en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Du sang coula.

Maude ouvrit grand les yeux, faisant sursauter son entourage. Elle l'avait _senti! _

'' Genjutsu.'', grogna Sesshômaru dans sa tête. '' Comment l'avait-on pas sentit avant!''

Maude fit un signe de main avant de rassembler son chakra pour dissiper le Genjutsu. Une bouffée d'énergie bleu traversa son corps et fit virevolter ses cheveux. Elle resta surprise de sa découvert.

« Na…nani?! », s'exclama-t-elle.

Les oreilles pointues de Tenshi étaient devenues des oreilles de chiens à chaque côté de son crâne. D'une couleurs brun pâle, ils étaient énormes et semblaient avoir la possibilité de monter en au de sa tête quand elle s'énervait.

'' Elles ne ressemble pas à celles d'Inuyasha'', commenta le Bijuu aux cheveux d'argents.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », s'énerva Zafara112.

Maude posa sa main sur son épaule en lui transmettant un peu de son chakra. La princesse déchue ouvrit grands les yeux.

« Pas vrai… »

Comprenant, Ikibi et Unmaru éliminèrent le Genjutsu de leur yeux, imitée par les ninjas de Suna.

« Incroyable », chuchota Baki, stupéfait.

Gaara tremblait d'excitation.

« Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », demanda Naruto avec son habituel air d'ahuri.

Dès qu'elle compris que son secret venait d'être brisé, Tenshi enleva l'illusion.

« Whaou…! », ne parvint qu'à dire le ninja blond. Il était vrai que c'était impressionnant de voir quelqu'un avec des oreilles de chiens.

Tenshi bondit sur son adversaire. Elle lança un Kunai vers elle, qui le para avec un superbe lancer de Kunai.

« Suiton! La mer céleste! », cria l'ange. ( Tenshi signifie ange en Japonnais. Ce nom n'est pas très approprié pour cette Tenshi XD Il convient mieux à l'autre. M'enfin, vous saurez en continuant de lire mon histoire!)

Une immense vague submergea tout le stade Kankurô enleva son regard de la poitrine d'Ikibi, car son top mouillé la rendait plus… désirable? Surprise de ne pas être trempée, Maude ouvrit les yeux qu'elles avaient fermés. Qu'elle ne fut pas son étonnement de voir qu'elle était dans une bulle de sable, qui s'enleva aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Maude se tourna vers Gaara, reconnaissante.

« Argatô », le remercia-t-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Gaara rougit et détourna rapidement le regard, intimidé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait protégé de l'eau…

'' Je deviens étrange et c'est mauvais'', songea le Jinchuuriki.

Il entendit le rire de son Bijuu dans sa tête.

« Kage Bushin no Jutsu! », cria Tenshi en sautant plus loin.

Trois clones apparurent et prirent place sur le terrain de glace que Marianne avait habillement geler.

'' Je ne peux plus utiliser mes techniques de Ninjutsu pour la vaincre'', réfléchit Tenshi. '' Mon Taijutsu n'est pas fameux non plus. Il ne me reste plus que le Genjutsu, mais je ne suis pas aussi douée que ma mère et je risque de tout faire planquer…. Galère!''

Son inattention lui coûta ses clones. Il fallait faire vite. Son dragon de cristal, maintenant contrôlé par Marianne, fonça sur elle en poussant un cri féroce. Tenshi sortit plusieurs Kunai de son étuis et les lui lança en pleine figure. Les armes ricochèrent sur la glace et revinrent vers l'ange qui les évita de justesse.

'' Je peux dire adieu au corps à corps. Il y a sûrement une faille dans son Ninjutsu!'', s'énerva Tenshi.

Elle se rapella alors les paroles de sa mère lorsqu'elle était encore dans son époque.

_Quand un ennemi semble trop puissant, utilise des techniques subtiles. Attaque le de dos par exemple! Sache, ma fille, qu'il n'y a aucun problème, juste des solutions. _

Mais les solutions n'étaient pas si simple à trouver… Mais oui! Si Marianne n'attaquait qu'en Ninjutsu, peut-être que son Genjutsu et son Taijutsu était faible…intéressant.

_Il y a plusieurs sortes de Genjutsu : impressionnant et technique. L'illusion impressionnante doit déstabiliser ton adversaire, la technique servant à attaquer l'adversaire. _

'' Maintenant!''

Le serpent la frappa de plein fouet, mais le Genjutsu faisait déjà effet. Tenshi disparut dans une pluie de fleurs de cerisier.

'' Damn'', ragea Marianne en serrant les dents. '' J'avais oublié les illusions.''

Elle se donna une gifle mentale.

'' Tenshi'', s'émerveilla Maude en prenant une fleurs dans ses doigts. Le spectacle était magnifique.

« Waaaa », murmura Zafara en fermant les yeux. Une brise fraîche lui balaya le visage.

Une douce mélodie leur parvint aux oreilles. Tenshi s'était dépassée. Gaara aurait tellement voulu être seul avec Maude. Tous les ninjas dormaient éveillés. C'était si agréable. Même Marianne avait abaissé ses défenses.

'' Maude…''

Une voix si lointaine.

'' Maude…''

Une voix masculine, douce et agréable à entendre.

''Maude! ''

''Se…sshômaru-sama?!… »

''Réveille toi bon sang! Tu te laisse aller dans un Genjutsu si simple!''

''…''

Maude sentit une bouffée d'amour envahir son cœur. Elle se sentait si bien.. Elle se vit, plus vielle, ses cheveux lui arrivant au milieu du dos, ses yeux fermés, dans le désert. Une larme cristalline coula sur sa joue.

« Gaara… », s'entendit-elle dire. « Naruto… »

« Maude! », cria une voix qu'elle reconnut. Naruto. « Maude-neesan! »

'' Neesan?", songea la Jinchuuriki, l'esprit encore embrouillé.

« Maude-neesan! », sourit Naruto plus âgé. « Gaara-kun est en vie! Nous avons également tué deux membres de l'Akatsuki! »

'' Akatsuki?'', pensa Maude. '' J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…''

L'image s'embrouilla et Naruto disparu, de même que le désert. Elle se trouvait maintenant dans une cuisine. Elle avait une vingtaine d'années à présent.

« Mama! », s'exclama une voix aigu.

Une petite fille aux longs cheveux de miel courut vers elle.

''Ten… Tenshi enfant!'', s'émut Maude en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Papa arrive! Papa arrive! »

''Papa…? Elle pourrait sûrement me dire le nom de mon futur mari!''

« Et comment s'appelle papa? », demanda Maude en sortant de la cuisine avec sa fille dans les bras.

« Non! », grogna une voix masculine.

Maude se sentit aspirer vers l'intérieur. Elle sursauta, avant de regarder autour d'elle, la respiration hatelante. Dans le stade… elle était dans le stade.

''Un rêve?''

'' Non'', grogna Sesshômaru dans sa tête. '' Un futur proche que tu ne dois pas savoir maintenant''

Maude ne répondit pas. Le Genjutsu faisait toujours son œuvre aux autres.

« Tenshi, vas-y! », cria la jeune Jinchuuriki en faisant sursauter son entourage, les libérant de l'illusion.

La fille obéit, sachant que sa mère excellait dans le Genjutsu. Sans avertissemnet, elle apparut derrière Marianne et lui planta un Kunai dans le dos.

« Nani? », s'énerva la fille aux yeux de nuit. « Ku…so! »

Elle tomba sur le sol et cracha du sang. La glace se mit à craquer. Tenshi reprit le contrôle du serpent d'eau qui fonça sur Marianne.

« Kyaaaaa! », hurla la jeune konoichi.

« Shime! », aboya l'ange, les oreilles de chien remontant vers le haut de son crâne.

« Yamete! Tu voix bien qu'elle est évanouie! », s'exclama Hayate en se plaçant entre les deux opposants, mettant fin au combat.

Marianne gisait dans son sang. On aurait cru qu'elle était morte si sa respiration n'était pas aussi bruyante. L'eau s'évapora graduellement.

« Vainqueur, Tenshi », annonça l'examinateur en regardant la blessée être transporter en civière.

'' J'ai…gagnée…'', sourit la jeune fille, fière d'elle.

Elle retourna rejoindre sa coéquipière. Dès qu'elle passa devant sa mère, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de commenter.

« Joli Genjutsu »

Tenshi arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers Maude qui souriait. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

''Okaasan…''

« Merci, mais je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville dans ce domaine. »

« J'avoue que ça manquait de réalisme, mais tu as réussi à m'envoûter. Je suis fière de toi. »

À son grand malheur, sa fille s'inclina devant elle, la faisant rougir.

'' Tu es gourmande, Maude. Pas assez réaliste…et puis quoi encore!'', la taquina Sesshômaru.

''Quoi? Ses pétales ne ressemblaient pas vraiment à des fleurs de cerisier!''

''Elle, au moins, est capable de faire un clone constant! C'est à peine si le tien tient debout! », rigola le Bijuu.

Maude sourit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait heureuse.

'' Au fait, qui est mon futur mari? », demanda Maude, assoiffée de curiosité.

'' Je ne te le dirais pas!''

'' Sesshômaru-sama!''

'' À toi de le savoir! Et ta fille ne va pas t'en pipé mots! ''

'' Je te hais…''

''Héhé''

« Maude! Unmaru combat avec Natacha! On va pas crever entre ses mains », fit joyeusement Zafara. « Enfin…Tu… car l'ordinateur n'a pas l'air de t'aimer. »

« Mwai… Reste plus grand monde… J'ai pas envie de me faire assassiner par Gaara, j'veux pas combattre Naruto, y'a Kiba qui a l'air d'être une bonne victime, avec Chôji et Hinata… Pas Neji non plus, ni le gars d'Oto! J'ai les oreilles sensibles moi! »

« Y'a Alexandra… »

Les yeux de Maude se mirent à lancer des éclairs. Elle sera les poings et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Ouais… »

« Vas-y! Courage Unmaru! », l'encouragea Ikibi.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure verte prit place en face de son adversaire.

'' Elle doit être aussi puissante que sa coéquipière… '', songea le dragon. '' Mais je n'aurais aucune pitié contre elle. ''

« Vous êtes prêt? Bien, le match commence », annonça l'examinateur.

Unmaru dégaina plusieurs kunai et les jeta sur le visage de Natacha qui sauta pour les éviter.

« Raiton! Le chant de Dieu! », beugla le jeune homme aux yeux de jade.

Il fit rapidement des signes avec ses mains et ouvrit la bouche. Un halo jaunâtre y sortit et fonça vers Natacha, la manquant de près.

« Métamorphose! », riposta la fille aux yeux d'ébène.

Un nuage de fumé l'envahit et dès qu'elle se dissipa, la jeune konoichi avait disparu.

'' Une roche…elle s'est métamorphosée en roche… '', pensa Maude, étonnée, mais amusée. Elle avait sentit son odeur.

'' Un caillou'', rectifia Sesshômaru. '' C'est une bonne idée pour les idiots de son genre.''

Maude pouffa de rire.

« Maude, la drogue c'est mal », la taquina Zafara en souriant à son tour. « Tu sais ce qui t'arrives lorsque que tu en prends. »

« C'est pas ça! », ria la jeune fille. « C'est jusque se métamorphosée en caillou n'est pas la meilleure des techniques. »

Unmaru avait évidemment entendu son commentaire. Sachant que le flair de la cousine de sa partenaire pourrait être un grand atout pour lui, il se mit à regarder le plancher. Natacha était beaucoup moins douée que Marianne.

Dès que le jumeau l'eut dépassé, la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs se débarrassa de sa technique et envoya un coup de pied bien placé sur son dos. Unmaru disparut sous une pluie de roche.

« Technique de substitution?! », s'énerva Natacha et tournant sur elle même, à la recherche de son adversaire.

« Raiton! La lumière du ciel! », aboya le dragon en apparaissant en haut de la konoichi.

Il se mit à briller comme un deuxième soleil. Tous les participants durent fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglés. Profitant de la situation, Unmaru frappa Natacha en plein visage. Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumé.

Cessant de briller, le jumeau regarda autour de lui. Personne… Il esquiva à la dernière minute les kunai et les shiruken qui fonçaient vers lui.

« Un piège?! », constata-il, stupéfait de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement.

Il vit alors un kunai s'avançant rapidement vers lui. Il ne pourrait pas l'évité… Il se le mangea sur le bras droit.

« Une bombe! », s'effraya Unmaru.

Le papier atomique explosa. Natacha apparut près de son corps inconscient.

« Na…ni », balbutia Ikibi. « Unmaru n'aurait jamais perdu contre une débutante! »

'' Dis lui que le dragon avait sous-estimer son adversaire et qu'il était aveuglé par la rage. Deux choses à ne pas faire lors d'un combat'', expliqua Sesshômaru.

Maude transmit les paroles de son démon, sans toutefois indiquer la provenance du message.

« Tu as raison », raisonna sa cousine en regardant son coéquipier être amené par les médic-nin. « Il a été idiot. »

Maude fixa son regard sur l'ordinateur.

« Moi! », supplia-t-elle, les yeux larmoyant. « Moi! »

« Pauvre de toi, Maude… on dirait que tu vas être dernière avec Gaara », soupira Zafara, amusée.

**Naruto Vs Kiba**

« Mwai… Vas-y Naruto-kun! », s'exclama Maude, souriante. « Bas Kiba! »

« Ouais!! », s'excita Naruto en sautant sur le stade.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers sa sœur. Elle hésitait entre encourager Naruto ou son coéquipier. Hinata leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Maude. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'affronte…

'' Maude n'est douée qu'en Genjutsu, et moi, je possède le Byuakugan. Si l'on doit se combattre, je pourrai peut-être gagner…''

'' Pas de chance, soeurette'', songea la Jinchuuriki. '' Si l'on doit s'affronter, tu vas perdre, car j'ai inventé une illusion spécial Hyuuga! »

« Il est vachement fort, ce Kiba », commenta la fille au chaperon rouge.

« Gatsuga! », jappa le gars au cleb.

Sa technique causa de grandes blessures au jinchuuriki. Maude serra la barre, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses paumes. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser passer un gémissement de douleur. Mentalement, elle encouragea Naruto, malgré qu'il ne puisse l'entendre. Maude hoqueta de surprise. Une présence glacée tentait d'entrer dans son esprit! Elle utilisa plusieurs moyen de défense mental, sans succès.

'' Je vais t'avertir, gamine'', gronda une voix menaçante. '' Il ne faut pas que tu aimes Naruto, c'est contre nature. Le chien et le renard ne sont pas fait pour être ensemble. ''

''Kyuubi! Tu es Kyuubi! ''

''Oui..''

La voix s'éteignit. Le cœur de Maude battait à la chamade. Kyuubi était si effrayany comparé à Sesshômaru. Et dire que Shukaku était pire! Pauvre Gaara.

Apeurée, Maude ferma les yeux, tentant de garder son calme. Que voulait-il dire? Aimer Naruto? Mais il n'était pas son genre! Son genre, c'était… Gaara. Gaara… oui, elle aime ce garçon! Il était si différent des autres. Il ne l'avait pas jugé pour son apparence!

Soudain, une odeur immonde lui envahit les narines : Naruto venait de faire sa « super » technique contre Kiba. Pour faire plus simple, il venait de lui lancer un pète en pleine figure.

« Pouah! », fit Maude, dégoûtée, en se bouchant le nez.

« Tu l'as dit », marmonna sa fille, Tenshi, en faisant de même.

« Goment, gomen », s'excusa Naruto envers son amie, alors qu'on emmenait le mec au cleb à l'infirmerie.

« Tu sens les odeurs jusque là? », s'étonna Baki en ouvrant grand les yeux.

« Maude à développé une technique d'odorat et d'ouie », mentit Ikibi, protégeant sa cousine de l'embarras.

« Sugoi », s'émerveilla Kankurô. « Pourtant, le mec aux lunettes a dit que tu n'étais douée qu'au Genjutsu! (Chapitre 4) »

Maude bafouilla quelques mots incompréhensibles et détourna le regard, intimidée. Ce n'était certes pas un jutsu, mais un don hérité de Sesshômaru.

'' Tu devrais leur dire la vérité'', chuchota son Bijuu.

« Iie, ils vont me rejeter'', s'attrista la jeune konoichi en soupirant.

'' Ils vont finir par l'apprendre tôt ou tard'', bougonna le démon en déconnectant ses pensées de celle de sa porteuse.

Maude leva les yeux vers le plafond. Le cri de Naruto la fit sursauter. Elle baissa le regard sur le terrain, surprise d'y trouver sa sœur et son cousin. Mais combien de temps son dialogue avec Sesshômaru avait-il duré? Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas remarqué le combat? Elle se sentait si étrange…

Maude vit avec surprise de la détermination dans les yeux de la Hyuuga. Depuis quand Hinata avait-elle confiance en elle? Et depuis quand maîtrisait-elle aussi bien le Byakugan? De la jalousie apparut dans son cœur. Hinata, elle, pouvait utiliser l'œil blanc, mais pas la Jinchuuriki! Quelle injustice! Était-ce le sang de son père qui l'empêchait de l'utiliser?

Neji gagna le combat, à la grande joie de sa sœur, Ikibi, et de son équipe. Pourtant, Maude restait songeuse.

« Qui a-t-il? », demanda la princesse déchue, surprise de la voir dans cet état. « T'as pas l'air heureuse. »

« Iie, je suis juste stupéfaite de la détermination d'Hinata-neesan… »

« Nee-san? La gamine, c'est ta sœur? », s'étonna Kankurô.

« Demi-sœur », rectifia Maude, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « On a pas le même père. »

« Oh… »

'' Quelle famille bizarre'', constata Gaara en regardant le profil de la blonde. ''Cousine, sœur…on s'y perd!''

L'ordinateur se remit à chercher des nouveaux combattants. Le rouquin se mit à frissonner de plaisir. Il fallait qu'il combatte…

Maude ouvrit grand les yeux….

…Non…

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la fille aux cheveux de feu.

**Hyuuga Maude Vs Yura Alexandra**

**XxxX**

**Finitos! Comme l'ancien chapitre, un peu moins de 4000 mots. Voilà, voilà… Moi je suis fanatique des reviews, donc, j'en veux!**

**Siouplàit! C'est pas difficile… un petit mot ( bon ou mauvais) et click! C'est fait!**

**Et puis, c'est un chapitre pour la rentrée, ne?**

**Loveitachi qui vous regarde avec des puppy eyes!**

**P-S : Maude Vs Alexandra? Ça lancera des étincelles, surtout qu'elles sont des pires ennemies, pire qu'Ino et Sakura!**


	11. Révélation

**Je vous pris de m'excuser pour ce long retard, mais moi et ma bêta (Si on peu appeler ça une bêta vu que c'est moi qui corrige ses fautes .'. Je dirais plutôt une coécrivaine possédant un énorme talent que je n'ai pas.) on s'est disons, laissées aller '. Un gros merci pour les lecteurs patients et voici la récompense.**

**Révélation**

**XxxX**

« Vas-y, Maude-chan! », l'encouragea Naruto, surexcité. « Tu peux battre cette gamine! »

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était fixé sur l'ordinateur. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Enfin, elle allait combattre! Et pas contre n'importe qui, contre sa pire ennemie, celle qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres.

'' Prêt, Sesshômaru-sama?'', demanda-t-elle.

'' Mes griffes me démangent!'', s'exclama-t-il sur un ton jovial. Elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix qu'il souriait.

Maude passa par-dessus la rampe et se retrouva devant Hayate Gekko. Alexandra arriva peu de temps après. Elle détailla son adversaire du regard. Maude était vêtue d'une jupe violette semblable à celle d'Ino, d'une chemise sans manches également mauve avec une lune bleue en plein centre, de longues bottes de cuirs noires à talons hauts et de longs gants sombres qui partaient de son majeur jusqu'au coude. Une boucle d'oreille de l'astre de nuit ornait chacune de ses oreilles pointues, cachées par sa longue chevelure qui descendait en cascade jusqu'à ses fesses. Le bandeau frontal de la Jinchuuriki était accroché à son bras droit, montrant fièrement son appartenance au pays du feu.

« Tiens, t'as changé d'habit de combat? C'est vrai que l'autre ne t'allait pas vraiment, quoiqu'au final, ça n'arrange rien à ta beauté. T'es toujours aussi laide, n'essaie pas. », railla Alexandra en croisant les bras, un sourire indéchiffrable accroché aux lèvres.

« Celui-ci est plus confortable pour te battre, busu. »

La Yura serra les poings, mais ne répliqua pas à l'insulte. Temari, par contre, se mit à ricaner.

« J'aurais jamais cru Maude-chan capable de dire de tels gros mots. Elle me surprend! » s'exclama-t-elle, une pointe de fierté venant d'apparaître dans son cœur quand elle songea que son frère et la blonde qui jouaient à cache-cache avec leurs sentiments et donc, qu'il était possible qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle devienne sa belle-sœur.

Zafara se tourna vers elle, étonnée :

« Que veut dire « Busu »? »

« En gros, c'est la pire insulte qu'on peut donner à une femme. C'est juste…très, très méchant. », expliqua la ninja de Suna.

Hayate se tourna vers Maude, puis vers Alexandra, avant de donner le signal. À peine s'eut-il partit de l'aire de combat que la blonde sentit quelque chose enlacer ses bras et la projeter contre un mur. Le contact avec la pierre fut brutal et douloureux. Une partie de la roche tomba sur le sol et la Jinchuuriki disparut dans les décombres.

« Maude-chan!!! », hurla Naruto. « Maude-chan! »

Ikibi se mit à rigoler en le voyant hurler et elle s'alluma une cigarette.

« Ikibi, tu fumes trop. », soupira Neji, désespéré.

« Et de quoi je me mêle? »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

Alexandra sourit cruellement. C'était déjà terminé? Maude était si nulle…toutefois, elle sentit son sang se glacer quand elle entendit quelque chose provenant de l'amas de pierre.

« Ça fait mal! », s'exclama la voix de la disparue. « Très, très mal! »

Une main griffue sortit des rochers, suivit par le reste du corps de la jeune fille qui se levait comme s'elle se réveillait le matin. À part quelques ecchymoses, elle était saine, sauve et en bonne santé. Elle se mit sur pied et s'épousseta comme si rien de tout cela ne s'était produit. La Yura ouvrit grand les yeux. La force de l'impact aurait dû lui fracasser le crâne! Comment avait-elle survécu? Elle n'était pas humaine!

« Kuso… », siffla-t-elle entre ses dents. « De toute façon, elle ne vivra pas longtemps. »

« Vas-y Maude! », l'encouragea Ikibi du haut du balcon où tous étaient silencieux sauf elle qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à regarder le match. Après tout, elle savait ce que voulait dire un combat impliquant Maude. Il fallait que l'esprit de sa cousine reste avec elle, qu'elle ne cède pas la place à son bijuu.

L'ombre d'un sourire étira les lèvres de la blonde. Ses yeux bleus se mirent à briller et sa longue chevelure claqua dans l'air.

« Tu as fait une grave erreur depuis le début. », ricana-t-elle.

Sa voix semblait résonner dans toute l'arène. Un vent violent se mit à souffler dans la salle et les ninjas se protégèrent les yeux. Maude disparut dans une pluie de colombes qui la séparèrent en morceaux. Alexandra, sur ses gardes, regarda vivement autour d'elle. Que du vent et des colombes.

_« Alors », _chanta la voix de Maude dans l'arène, comme s'il s'agissait de celle de Dieu. Elle faisait trembler les murs. _« Voyons comment tu te débrouilles, busu »_

Tous les oiseaux se transformèrent en pétales de roses blanches. Le vent cessa graduellement jusqu'à n'être qu'une légère brise dans l'arène qui faisait voyager l'agréable parfum ainsi que les fleurs.

Alexandra ne savait plus comment réagir. Elle avait beau essayé de localiser Maude, mais elle ne sentait rien. Quelques pétales s'étaient déposées sur sa tête et sur ses épaules, tandis que d'autres tombaient gracieusement autour d'elle. Toute l'arène sentait la sérénité, tout était si paisible. Oubliant tout ses soucis, elle tendit la main vers une fleur qu'elle trouvait particulièrement jolie pour l'attraper, mais alors qu'elle s'exécutait, une voix s'éleva dans l'air.

« Alexandra. » l'appelait sa mère. Sa voix résonnait dans toute l'arène.

La jeune fille se sentait si légère et quand son regard atteint le sol à ses pieds, elle compris pourquoi : son corps s'y trouvait, inerte et couvert de sang. Une lame y était plantée dans son cœur. Elle avait perdu…

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle était morte. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir l'horreur du spectacle.

« Alexandra, mon ange. Viens! Allez! » lui murmura la voix de sa mère au loin.

Oui, elle voulait retrouver sa mère. Plus rien ne comptait à part eux. Elle et sa maman. Pour toujours…

Alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, décidée à aller retrouver celle qui l'avait mise au monde, dans l'au-delà, quelque chose lui parut étrange. Les pétales de fleurs se mettaient à tourner autour d'elle et, brusquement, sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de réagir, elles s'étaient enfoncées dans sa chair. Tout ce qu'elle avait perçu, les pétales, la lumière, son corps inerte et glacé, la senteur de rose ainsi que l'atmosphère si particulier avaient disparus pour laisser place à l'atroce douleur de centaines de petites lames microscopiques qui frayaient son chemin dans sa chair.

« Seikyo no shiroi hanasoubi! Les pétales de roses blanches de la mort! » s'exclama la voix de Maude qui se trouvait bel et bien dans l'arène à une vingtaine de mètres devant elle.

La douleur fusait de partout et elle se retrouva bientôt au sol, ensanglantée de la tête aux pieds.

La blonde la regarda s'effondrer, le visage impassible.

« Sugoi! », s'émerveilla Sakura. « Elle est douée en genjutsu! »

« Rares sont les shinobis qui possèdent des talents d'illusions de ce niveau. On en retrouve souvent de très puissant en ninjutsu et en taijutsu, mais les génies de l'illusions, nous les voyons moins, et ce même s'ils sont d'autant plus redoutables. », commenta Kakashi.

Il se tourna vers sa petite élève.

« Mais toi aussi, tu es douée en illusion, Sakura. », s'enthousiasma l'épouvantail, son sourire visible malgré son masque.

La fleur du cerisier se remplit de fierté. Kurenai regardait la technique en tentant de comprendre son fonctionnement pour la copier, alors que Neji utilisait son byakugan pour savoir la façon dont elle utilisait son chakra pour opérer une attaque de cette envergure.

Maude s'approcha de son adversaire, une moue ironique sur le visage.

« Je te croyais plus forte, dis-donc! », railla-t-elle comme un enfant capricieux déçu devant son cadeau de Noël.

Alexandra serra les dents. Elle avait sous-estimé la jinchuuriki, certes, mais elle avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Elle sourit.

« Disons que je voulais m'amuser avec toi avant de commencer les choses sérieuses…ARGH! », répliqua-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

Elle y parvint non sans douleur. Ses muscles meurtris ne réagissaient pas aussi rapidement et aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu. Maude s'étonna quand même qu'elle parvienne à se lever malgré tout. Elle possédait un sacré chakra, Alexandra! Décidément, elle était tombée sur un adversaire qu'elle prendrait plaisir à tuer lentement…

« Oh! Désolé. »

Alexandra fit rapidement des signes de ses mains.

« Ninpô! Les cheveux de la mort! »

Des cheveux se mirent à apparaître dans ses mains et, comme des files de chakra, ils s'accrochèrent à plein de prises partout dans la salle, rendant l'arène semblable à une toile d'araignée. Maude était prise au piège.

'' Nani? Sesshômaru-sama, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique?''

'' C'est la technique héréditaire du clan Yura. Fais attention, Maude, ces cheveux sont aussi coupants que des lames de rasoir si je me rappelle bien.''

'' Faire attention? Ils sont partout!''

Maude sentit une vibration douloureuse traverser son ventre. Elle lâcha un gémissement. Plusieurs cheveux lui traversaient le corps et du sang coulait de ses plaies. Son intestin avait été touché à plusieurs endroits et cela lui causa une souffrance atroce.

« Shimeeeee!!! », hurla Alexandra en écartant vivement les bras, serrant les cheveux entre eux.

Ce fut un véritable supplice. Maude avait l'impression qu'une centaine de kunai lui déchiraient le corps, détruisant aussi ses vêtements. Ses bottes éclatèrent en lambeaux…

Ikibi réalisa quelque chose.

« Maude, espèce d'enfoirée, ce sont mes botte! J'vais te tuer si on s'en sort toute deux vivantes! »

…sa chemise se déchira, révélant une camisole bleue marine. La jupe fut détruite, laissant les shorts moulants couleurs de l'océan couvrir ses cuisses. Les gants ne tinrent pas le coup et se trouvèrent sur le sol. Des blessures profondes apparurent sur son corps frêle dont l'angle commençait à changer.

« Tiens donc, comment on se sent quand on se fait transpercer de partout? Ça fais mal, pas vrai? », railla difficilement Alexandra qui haletante, sentait sa tête qui tournait de plus en plus et ses paupières se faire lourdes. Elle souffrait et savait qu'elle perdait son sang à une vitesse folle. Elle devrait faire vite. Si c'était son dernier combat, elle allait au moins emmener son adversaire avec elle dans les abysses de la mort.

Après une minute de ce carnage, Maude pendouillait tristement contre les cheveux, quasi décapitée par deux longues plaies sanguinolentes de chaque côté de son cou. Ses pieds baignaient dans son sang. Elle avait mal, mais ses yeux étaient loin de montrer de la résignation.

Gaara serra les poings contre la rampe. L'état de la blonde le rageait. Elle était si faible? Naruto hurla son nom à plusieurs reprises.

« Eh merde… » murmura Ikibi qui, prenant son élan, tenta de sauter dans l'arène, mais elle fut arrêtée par Zafara.

« Elle est toujours consciente », chuchota-t-elle à la brunette.

« Je sais, c'est ce qui m'inquiète justement. Alexandra a encore une chance de vivre si on arrête le combat tout de suite. Je ne suis pas certaine que Maude saura garder le contrôle en la tuant, et ça pourrait prendre des proportions bien plus grandes et sanglantes que le simple décès d'un aspirant au titre de chuunin. »

Alexandra marcha sur un cheveu et se rendit difficilement devant son adversaire. Maude leva des yeux moqueurs contre elle. Malgré ses blessures, se payer de la tête de sa rivale était une de ses meilleures distractions. Sur chaque bras et chaque jambe, il y avait deux longues lignes violettes qui commençaient à allonger entre ses plaies et ses cheveux palissaient à vue d'œil. Ikibi se mit à paniquer et chercha désespérément une solution regardant autour d'elle furtivement, à la recherche d'une réponse.

« Oh! C'est tout? », dit Maude qui, malgré la douleur, riait.

Pour qu'Alexandra tienne encore debout et déploies une telle attaque contre elle dans son état, il fallait vraiment qu'elle soit puissante. Sa rage montantt, Maude commençait à s'amuser.

L'hokage fronça les sourcils. La blonde était quelqu'un de spécial. Même à moitié morte, elle faisait tout pour énerver Alexandra. Toutefois, quelque chose l'inquiétait : Sesshômaru-sama. Ses craintes furent confirmées quand il tourna la tête en direction d'Ikibi qui, silencieusement, lui demandait la permission. Le regard du vieillard se tourna alors vers Kakashi qui était dans le coup avec la mulâtre, s'il en suivait son signe de tête et donc, quand il retourna vers elle, il lui donna son accord sans hésiter. Les sensei ainsi qu'Ikibi se rapprochèrent, échangèrent quelques mots rapides et certains dégainèrent kunai, shiruken et autres armes. Kakashi, Asuma et Gai se placèrent près de la rampe, prêt à attaquer, quoiqu'ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître et Kurenai se rua vers les genins.

« Par ici! », s'exclama-t-elle à l'attention des enfants

« Que ce passe-t-il? », demanda Kiba à son sensei.

« Pas un mot, tout le monde me suit. »

« MAIEUH, JE VEUX ME BATTRE AUSSI!!! », s'écria Naruto qui aussitôt fut frappé par Sakura.

« T'es mal placé pour argumenter, toi! La ferme microbe et suit! » ragea la kunoichi.

Il grogna son mécontentement, mais suivit tout de même sa compagne. Certains genins tel que Neji comprirent rapidement ce qui se passait quand ils virent le flux de chakra changer autour de Maude. Il prenait une couleur différente et devenait de plus en plus dense. Neji tenta aussitôt de calmer les protestations des autres genins qui voulaient eux aussi faire parti de ce qui ressemblait à une bataille prochaine. Lui voyait ce qui s'en venait, et cela n'allait pas être beau si personne ne l'arrêtait. Pourvu que sa sœur ne se mette pas en danger…

Quand Kankurô se tourna vers Ikibi pour voir si elle les avait suivis, il pu la voir qui restait en arrière et après quelques brefs mots avec Asuma, elle se retourna vers lui. Il lui fit signe de venir, mais elle disparu aussitôt en un tourbillon de fumées et de poussières.

Un peu plus bas, les griffes de Maude allongeaient dangereusement de même que ses crocs. Un chakra mauve l'entourait et étrangement, ses plaies semblaient se refermer. Au contact de cette énergie. Étrangement, les membres d'Alexandra semblaient lui faire moins mal, comme si le chakra de Maude la guérissait également. Elle bougeait mieux, mais elle s'en fichait. Son adversaire respirait toujours.

Elle péta les plombs.

« VAS-TU MOURIR UN JOUR, SALE JINCHUURIKI DE MERDE?! », hurla-t-elle.

Ces mots traversèrent Gaara, sans toutefois qu'il en comprenne le sens immédiatement. Cela lui pris quelques minutes avant de l'assimiler pleinement. Avait-elle bien dit…Jinchuuriki?

Alexandra avait, pendant ce temps, recommencé à déchiqueter Maude de plus belle.

'' Oh! Et elle ne t'a rien dit, la gamine. C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'amitié ça, mon gars… », railla Ichibi dans la tête de Gaara.

Le porteur du takuni du reconnaître que son démon disait vrai. Maude ne lui en avait pas parlé alors qu'elle-même connaissait son secret. Elle savait qu'il aurait pu la comprendre, mais elle n'avait rien dit. Et dire que lui pendant ce temps la avait essayé de la protéger du mal qui sommeillait en lui. Il avait été honnête avec elle du début à la fin. Pour qui l'avait-elle pris? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance?

Alexandra remarqua alors son erreur quand l'une des griffes de Maude trancha l'un de ses cheveux comme s'il s'agissait que d'un vulgaire poil ordinaire. Son bras ensanglanté se mis à bouger, même s'il était à moitié broyé, et ses plaies se refermèrent. Le chakra mauve commença à tourner autour d'elle.

Elle était sur le point de devenir un démon…

Des anbus se postèrent sur les balcons à la surprise de tous. Ikibi était à leur tête, un bras levé vers le haut leur faisant signe d'attendre. Son air était grave et quand elle aperçut Maude, cela ne s'arrangea pas. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait un petit poignard, dont la lame était noire et rouillée, aussi gros qu'un couteau à pomme de terre. Aussitôt qu'elle vu la formation d'anbu avec, à leur tête, la fille de Namikaze-taichou, Zafara sauta dans le peloton, sa scie prête à l'attaque. L'ordre était de tuer Maude, ni plus ni moins, et s'il fallait qu'Ikibi prenne les grands moyens pour arrêter le démon, elle le ferais et ce, même si elle devait faire appel à _lui_. C'était le désir de Maude. Pour la blonde, le village valait plus que sa propre vie et elle voulait le protéger même si elle était consciente qu'elle était pour les habitants de Konoha plus une menace qu'autre chose.

'' Laisse moi m'occuper d'elle'', siffla Sesshômaru. '' Je vais lui apprendre à respecter ses supérieurs.''

Maude était à bout de force.

'' Ok…''murmura-t-elle à son démon, résignée.

C'est alors qu'elle perdit la maîtrise d'elle-même. D'un coup de griffes, elle coupa un bras d'Alexandra qui hurla plus de terreur que de douleur, n'ayant pas eu le temps d'avoir mal encore. D'un autre coup, le poing de la jinchuuriki traversa le corps de son adversaire. Les cheveux qui la retenaient éclatèrent. Maude disparut pour réapparaître sur les doigts de la statue. Ikibi se tenait derrière elle et avait appuyé son poignard sur sa gorge pâle. Personne ne l'avait vu se déplacer, mais les anbus attendaient encore.

« Tiens tiens, Ikibi, comme on se retrouve. », susurra la voix masculine de Sesshômaru-sama qui sur le coup, sembla quelque peu ennuyé.

« Laisse la tranquille. », ordonna calmement Ikibi en mettant un peu plus de pression sur la gorge du démon.

Un sourire tira ses lèvres et un peu de cendre vint tomber sur l'épaule du démon.

« On a l'avantage aujourd'hui. Seule, je peux te retenir de faire des conneries, mais pas encore te tuer. L'Hokage, tu le sais, peux te démolir avant que tu n'ais eu le temps de poser une griffe sur qui que ce soit, plus aujourd'hui, il y a les ANBUS. T'as aucune chance. »

Le démon ferma les yeux et rit.

« Tu ne veux pas que je meurs? Je ne te croyais pas si clémente, Iki-chan. »

« Vas te faire voir. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois qu'effectivement ce n'est pas le bon moment pour me pointer le bout du nez, mais ne te méprends pas, je n'est pas fini de jouer avec toi et cette gamine. Un jour, je vous aurai toute les deux. Je me ferai un plaisir de pulvériser son corps en m'en libérant et je me servirai de tes os comme cure dent. Je m'en suis fait la promesse. »

« Et que dirais-tu que je t'utilise comme bois de chauffage? »

« Ça n'arrivera pas. Au revoir, Ikibi. Vie encore pendant que tu le peux. »

« Tu dis ça depuis notre première rencontre et je suis toujours debout.»

« Il est temps que cela cesse. » fit-il en un dernier murmure.

À ce moment là, Maude s'effondra et Ikibi la rattrapa tout juste avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol. Ses cheveux s'assombrirent jusqu'à devenir d'un noir d'encre, ses yeux clairs prirent une couleur noisette semblable à ceux de sa cousine et sa peau blanche devint

une légère teinte beige, comme celle des humains normaux. Ses oreilles pointues se transformèrent en des oreilles normales et ses griffes rétrécirent jusqu'à n'être plus que des ongles bien taillés. Toutes lignes mauves disparurent de sur son corps et il ne restait plus rien de ses crocs que des dents humaines, blanches et bien droites.

Maude n'avais plus rien de démoniaque. Ikibi la mis sur son épaule et entrepris de descendre de la statue. À ce moment la, de nombreuses plaies qui n'avaient pas été guéries par son démon s'ouvrirent et couvrirent sa cousine de sang.

« Merde… » jura-elle entre ses dents en sautant de la statue vers se sol pour atterrir lourdement devant des membres de l'équipe médicale qui avaient déjà pris soin d'Alexandra et qui maintenant attendaient Maude.

Ils lui prirent son précieux fardeau sans lui dire un mot et laissèrent en plan la mulâtre couverte de sang au beau milieu de l'arène pour se dépêcher à emmener la jinchuuriki en lieus sur.

Un silence plat se fit dans la salle. Personne n'osait le briser.

XxxX

« Eh Maude, c'est aujourd'hui que tu sors, tu sais? Allez, j'ai fait tes bagages. Il serait bon aussi que tu commences à t'entraîner tout de suite pour ta dernière épreuve. », déclara Ayame.

« … »

La Nara soupira. Gaara avait gagné son combat contre Lee. Cela aurait dû la réjouir quand Ikibi et Zafara étaient venues le lui dire, mais elle n'avait eu aucune réaction. Maude avait honte d'elle. Honte de ce qu'elle était. Elle avait honte car parce qu'elle avait eu peur, le rouquin ne lui parlait plus. Trop fière pour pleurer dans un lieu public, la jinchuuriki s'était refermée sur elle-même et refusait de parler à qui que ce soit.

« Tu sais que tu dois t'entraîner pour la prochaine étape. Après tout, ce combat, tu l'as gagné. »

« … »

« Ikibi sera déçue si tu ne t'entraînes pas suffisamment avant de la combattre. Tu la connais, elle va te fumer ça dans la figure et rire de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois si épuisée qu'elle n'aura qu'à te donner une petite décharge pour que tu tombes raide morte, ou bien elle vas te tabasser à mains nues devant tout le monde et tu seras super humiliée. »

« … »

« Maude! Arrête de bouder! Ikibi sera ton adversaire pour les finals! Elle est puissante je te signale, tu dois te préparer! »

« … Ferme là, veux-tu. »

Le silence se fit à nouveau. Ayame lui aurait foutu son poing au visage s'elle n'avait pas ces maudites brûlures.

« … Ayame? »

« Uh? »

« Tu crois que Gaara m'en veut de ne rien lui avoir dit? »

« Peut-être. Va lui parler pour voir. »

« Et comment je suis sensée faire ça, moi? »

« … »

**XxxX **

**C'est la fin du chapitre, malheureusement. Dans le prochain : rendez-vous Ikibi/ Kankurô. Dispute entre Naruto et Teuchi, le chef de ramen. Découverte pour Maude et perdissions de Zafara! Et boudage de Gaara contre tout le monde aussi!**

**Désolée pour les fautes, mais il est tard et j'suis vraiment claquée…**

**Review?**


	12. Il y a toujours une mélodie pour les jou

**Aha**

**Aha! Tu étais là, méchant petit cahier de la mort! Après m'avoir fait fouiller de fond en comble ma chambre, défait totalement ma maison, je te retrouve dans le sac à dos BLEU! Pas le rouge, mon sac d'école, mais le BLEU! Le méchant et exécrable BLEU! Sache que je te parle uniquement pour satisfaire la soif de mes lecteurs, mais sinon, ton amie la poubelle t'aurais dit un bonjour.**

**Désolé de cette chicane entre mon cahier et moi. On s'est parlé de façon calme et respectueuse. **

**Vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais quand mes fics Une femme, trois hommes et 3 tarées seront finies, je posterai de façon plus régulière. Aussi car ma fic L'ambre et la Perle aussi serait terminée ( PoTC). J'aurais donc que 3 fics en cours ( avec l'Éclyps qui va bientôt sortir ;p. En y pensant, il faudrait que je change l'image de Jenifael…elle devient sombre celle-là.)**

**Ah oui, pour l'instant, je compte environs 40 chapitres pour cette fic, si ce n'est plus.**

**Dédié à ma chère ¤oOSakuraOo¤ !**

**Attention à la fin du chapitre, âmes sensibles prévoyez des mouchoirs et du Nutella, rire garantie. **

**Dernière chose : Dans le chapitre précédant, Alexandra et Maude se sont battues et la véritable identité de la Jinchuuriki a été révélé au grand jour. Gaara ne lui parle plus. Comme ça fait longtemps que l'autre chapitre a été posté, je crois bon de vous le rappeler.**

**Enjoy!**

**Il y a toujours une mélodie pour les jours meilleurs**

**XxxX**

« Il m'en veut »

« Mais non », réfuta Zafara.

Maude soupira, sachant qu'elle ne gagnerait pas ce combat verbal. Elle se laissa choire sur le canapé brun du salon de son appartement qu'elle partageait avec Zafara et Ikibi. En temps normal, à cette heure-ci, elle serait en train de s'entraîner intensément, mais le cœur et le corps n'y étaient plus.

« Pas drôle », maugréa-t-elle contre son amie qui pouffait de rire.

« En voyant ta face, c'est impossible de ne pas rire! », rigola Zafara.

Maude resta silencieuse. Ikibi lui en voulait d'avoir brisé ses bottes—comme si c'était de sa faute!—et Gaara refusait totalement de lui adresser la parole. Il y avait rien d'amusant là dedans. Et Ayame était toujours à l'hôpital…

Emmerdeuse d'Ikibi.

XxxX

Kankurô tripotait machinalement ses doigts. Il attendait impatiemment Ikibi. Un rendez-vous avec elle revenait du miracle, avait soupiré Zafara durant l'examen chuunin. Un vrai exploit, oui. Et il avait peur. La fille du Yondaime n'était le genre de femme à passer trois heures devant un miroir—enfin, c'était ce qu'il croyait—et à minauder pour obtenir THE T-shirt. C'était une vrai combattante digne de son père.

« Kankurô! », s'exclama joyeusement la voix de sa dulcinée.

La brune portait un jean sous lequel devait se trouver des chaussures à talons et un chandail sans manche de couleur turquoise. Son corps musclé embellissait sous ces vêtements, et Kankurô rêvait et rêvait…

« Ça va? », demanda Ikibi qui donna une bonne claque dans le dos du ninja de Suna.

Kankurô s'étouffa avec sa salive et il crut que sa colonne vertébrale se cassait lors du choque.

XxxX

Assit sur un tabouret chez Ichiraku, Naruto dégustait l'incroyable saveur de ses ramens au Miso. C'était une douceur exquise qui traversait la langue et enflammait vos papilles gustatives. Et Naruto adorait ça. C'était sa saveur de nouille préférée. Il en mangeait bol après bol tous les jours sans exception et aujourd'hui c'était pareil. Enfin…on aurait dit qu'aujourd'hui il dévorait moins vite.

Jinchuuriki

Naruto arrêta de manger. La tristesse envahit son visage et son âme.

« Jinchuuriki », murmura-t-il entre ses lèvres. « Maude-chan est comme moi, exactement. »

Il se remémora des scènes quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Il se rappelait le petit minois de Maude, ses cheveux blonds comme les siens qui lui cachaient sa figure blanche, assise discrètement contre un murs extérieur de l'académie, lisant un petit livre bleu sans se soucier des moqueries des passants adultes et des autres enfants. À ce temps là, il avait été jaloux d'elle. Il ignorait pourquoi. Étrangement, dès que l'Hokage les avait interdit de se parler, une amitié était née entre eux comme une fleur qui éclos. C'était grâce à la dernière personne qui voulait cela qu'ils étaient devenus amis, il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Mais maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi le Shodaime disait non. Elle était comme lui : un monstre, un démon.

« Chef… »

Ichiraku se tourna vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Hai! »

« Maude-chan est comme moi, hein? Un démon… »

Le cuisinier soupira. Il ne pouvait pas tout dire au gamin, pas tout, mais peut-être une partie de la vérité.

« Maude possède le Nibi, aussi nommé Sesshomaru. Sa puissance n'est certes pas phénoménale comme Kyuubi, mais il est malin, très malin. Quand il possède un corps, il donne plusieurs de ses pouvoirs à son hôte—les griffes par exemple—pour que celui-ci reste en vie. Et quand le moment est voulu, il perçoit mentalement à la personne dont il est enfermé qui est devenu son amie de le sortir de là. À ce que j'ai entendu, Maude est sa plus jeune hôte. Il utilise aussi la perle de Shikon pour y déposer son chakra et ainsi en faire une sorte de réserve. La personne qui se l'approprie se voit devenir beaucoup plus forte. »

« Maude possède une perle… »

« Oui, et la perle ne peut être utilisée qu'une seule fois. »

« Une seule? »

« Une seule fois », affirma le chef. « Après, elle se brise et Sesshomaru doit changer de corps pour en fabriquer une autre. »

Naruto resta silencieux, ce qui n'était pas son genre. Pour une première fois dans sa vie, il sentait qu'on pouvait le comprendre.

« En tout cas, je ne veux pas de cette gamine ici! », cracha Ichiraku avec un regard de dégoût. « Elle reste tout de même un monstre dont on ne doit pas avoir pitié. »

Naruto craqua :

« ET MOI?! MOI AUSSI JE SUIS UN MONSTRE! »

Il se leva brusquement et fit demi-tour pour s'enfuir dans les rues bondées de Konoha, ignorant les appelles d'Ichiraku. Naruto était en colère qu'on traite son amie de moins que rien; d'un monstre. Il entra dans une bâtisse, monta au quatrième étage et cogna violemment à la porte. Au bout d'une minute, on lui ouvrit.

« Zafara! Où est Maude-chan? »

Avant même qu'elle ne réponde, Naruto la poussa et entra dans l'appartement. La Jinchuuriki, assise sur un divan marron, ruminait ses pensées avec un bol de lait chaud. Soulagé, Naruto sauta dans ses bras. Il laissa ses larmes couler.

« Oh, Maude-chan! J'arrive pas à croire qu'Ichiraku-san ne t'aime pas alors qu'il m'a toujours apprécié! Oh! Maude-chan! Je suis totalement désolé! »

Il continua de pleurnicher pendant de longues minutes. Ne sachant pas trop que faire, Maude se mit à lui tapoter le dos en fusillant du regard une Zafara hilare. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune garçon en faisait autant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Elle était habituée. Finalement, il se calma et accepta de boire du lait chaud pour se consoler.

XxxX

Ne se doutant de rien de ce qui se passait dans la tête de son compagnon, Ikibi savourait ses sushis en les fourrant un à un dans sa bouche. Kankurô la regardait, légèrement surpris, en mangeant plus lentement et avec plus de classe. La brunette était quelqu'un de _spécial_.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu es toujours genin »

Ikibi avala sa bouchée et répondit :

« Je suis revenue à Konoha cette année. J'ai fait le tour des pays avec mon équipe, alors j'ai pas encore fait l'examen. »

« Maude est restée toute seule? », s'étonna le shinobi.

« C'est une fille responsable et autonome. Elle m'a eu quasi aucun problème. On lui apportait de la nourriture et du linge quotidiennement. »

« Quasi? »

Ikibi arrêta de manger. Elle posa ses baguette et se tut.

« À cause de…Nibi, ou Sesshomaru »

« Ah, son Bijuu »

Un silence embarrassé s'en fit. Kankurô trouvait cela triste que Gaara ne lui parlait plus car Maude pouvait certainement l'aider. Elle vivait les mêmes souffrances et elle les comprenait.

« Et ce Naruto, qui est-il? »

« Comme Maude et Gaara »

« À chaque fois qu tu entends parler de lui, je remarque que tu tressaillis. Tu caches quelque chose. »

« …J'ai pas envie d'en parler »

Ikibi continua de manger comme si de rien était. Kankurô comprit que ce secret devait être terrible s'elle n'en parlât. Il décida par contre d'avoir une journée plus joyeuse avec la konoichi mulâtre et il la pria pour qu'elle lui parle du village, ce qu'elle fit avec une joie non feinte.

XxxX

« Tenshi », murmura Maude au détour d'une ruelle.

Sa fille arrêta de marcher et son regard émeraude fixa celui bleuté de la Jinchuuriki. Trop de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de cette dernière et elle voulait avoir des réponses. Tenshi s'approcha de sa mère. C'était étrange de lui parler quand elle n'avait que treize ans. Dans son époque, Maude avait dépassé la trentaine. Pourtant, elles partageaient peu de choses communes, malgré qu'elles étaient la même et unique personne…

'' Un grand changement s'est produit en vingt-trois ans et même et même moi je n'ai pas autant de réponse que Maude-sama souhaite.''

« À ce que je vois, tu as échappé à l'abominable Naruto-sama », se moqua Tenshi.

« Je l'ai envoyé voir Kakashi-sensei »

« Pauvre de lui… »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour parler de lui. », rétorqua Maude. « Mais bien de moi et de mon avenir. »

« Je ne puis dire qui est mon père sans bouleverser l'avenir des choses. Tu le sauras en temps et lieu. »

« Alors à qu'elle âge tomberai-je enceinte? »

Tenshi leva les yeux vers le ciel et fronça les sourcils. Elle réfléchissait.

« Vingt-ans, je crois »

Maude se rappela le flash qu'elle avait eu lors de la troisième épreuve. S'elle avait accouché de Tenshi à vingt ans—ce qui était tôt elle devait se l'avouer—alors elle avait…

« Trente-six ans maintenant »

Maude grimaça; c'était vieux…

« C'est le même âge de Zafara-sama. Ikibi-sama à trente-huit ans. »

« On a enfanter en même temps? », s'étonna la jinchuuriki.

« Non. Naru est née de jour de l'Halloween, Natsuki à Noël et moi à la nouvelle année. Charmant n'est-ce pas? »

« C'est irréel… »

Tenshi sourit. C'était certes étrange, mais elle ne mentait pas. Le destin en avait décidé ainsi. Peut-être ç'aurait un rôle à jouer dans l'histoire, dans le futur.

« Quelles sont les informations que tu peux me donner? »

Tenshi mit ses mains sur ses hanches. On aurait dit qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées, mais en grande connaisseuse, Maude savait qu'elle discutait avec son Bijuu. Et ce Bijuu, elle l'avait dans son _propre_ corps...

« C'est compliqué », avoua finalement la jeune femme après quelques minutes de silence. « Je ne sais uniquement ce que tu m'as…ce que tu vas…_enfin tu comprends!_ Bref, tu disparaîtras durant un an avec ta cousine et la princesse déchue et ce sera très long avant que le pays ne commence à te faire confiance. C'est tout ce qui m'est permit de te dire. Ah! Oui, j'oubliais. Tu sauveras deux fois la vie de Gaara-sama, avant qu'il ne fasse pareil. »

Maude soupira. C'était bien peu.

« Oh? Ah, c'est vrai, Zafara-sama, ou Tara-sama, retrouvera son serviteur dans des circonstances plutôt inusitées »

Tenshi éclata de rire. Maude la regarda un moment, sans émotion. Puis, le visage de sa fille devint grave et triste. La Jinchuuriki s'inquiéta de ce brusquement changement. Un danger?

« Dépêches-toi d'aller à l'hôpital. Un deuil se prépare »

Les muscles de la Hyuuga se tendirent. Deuil? Hôpital? Tenshi…Yamanaka Tenshi. Hôpital….tout s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Maude. '' J'ai donné le nom de ma coéquipière à ma fille car…'' Le destin parut affreux. Maude en fut frappée. Elle recula de quelques pas avant de faire volte-face et de courir en direction du centre de Konoha. Son cœur battait à la chamade. Non, non, non! Ça ne pouvait pas se produire! Yamanaka Tenshi…Tenshi…coéquipière…fille…

« TENSHI! »

Malgré le fait qu'elle était poursuivie par une dizaine d'Anbus qui trouvaient son comportement suspect, Maude continua sa couse. Ça se passait trop vite, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût. Dans le détour d'une rue, la jeune konoichi croisa Ikibi et Kankurô.

« Yo! Maude-chan, ça va? », la salua le marionnettiste.

« Pousses-toi de là, gros tas! Ma coéquipière est en train de crever! »

Ikibi tressaillit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Maude repoussait son compagnon et détallait vers l'immeuble blanc. Ils partirent à sa poursuite, suivis par les Anbus. Il y avait toujours un risque qu'elle pète les nerfs malgré l'absence de la pleine lune.

« Ma sortie est toute gâchée. », maugréa Kankurô.

Ignorant ses poursuivants, Maude défonça les portes de l'hôpital. Elle traversa la salle d'attente sans un regard pour les infirmières et Naruto qui s'engueulait avec Kakashi et Ebisu. Son flair aiguisé lui indiquant la direction à prendre, Maude entra dans la pièce de sa coéquipière avec autant de soin et de bonté qu'un ouragan.

Au pied de la mourante se trouvait Ayame, Ino et le reste de la famille Yamanaka. Ils priaient avec ferveur l'âme de Tenshi. Les Anbus stoppèrent net leurs exclamations quand des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues blanches de la Jinchuuriki. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux. Le cœur de son amie ne battait plus.

Elle était morte.

'' C'est des choses qui arrive'', chuchota Sesshômaru.

Ce fut une erreur de dire ces mots. Maude frappa le mur de toutes ses forces, le plus fort qu'elle put. Son bras traversa le béton. Le silence se fit. Les cheveux de la jeune fille cachaient habillement son visage en pleure.

Tenshi…venait de partir pour toujours.

X flash back X

C'était il y a quelques jours avant l'examen d'admission pour devenir genin, pour sortir de l'enfer de l'académie. Naruto pouffait dans son coin en hurlant des conneries alors que les filles s'attroupaient autour de Sasuke. Mais dans l'ombre de la salle de classe se trouvait une blonde aux yeux bleus. Ses oreilles pointus étaient bien droites. Maude aimait la solitude. Elle adorait pouvoir discuter tranquillement avec Sesshômaru sans qu'on ne la dérange. Certains enfants respectaient cela car ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer des ennuies.

Certains, mais pas tous.

Effectivement, un groupe de filles—dont Alexandra—détestaient Maude plus que les autres uniquement au fais que Sasuke lui avait adressé la parole il y avait trois ans. Les petites garces se croyaient plus forte que tout le monde dans la classe et se donnaient le droit de l'insulter. Aujourd'hui, elles voulaient vérifier quelque chose.

Maude leva les yeux. Le prof était absent. Devant elle se tenait Alexandra et sa gang. Une fille menue aux longs cheveux blonds était menacée par un kunai sous sa petit gorge. Elle pleurait. Maude eut la désagréable impression de voir Hinata à la place de l'inconnu.

« Dis « vous avez gagné, vous êtes les meilleures, je m'incline devant vous, o-nee-sama » et on la lâche », siffla Alexandra.

Maude resta silencieuse un moment avant de répliquer :

« Je me fiche de cette gamine »

Les traits de filles se durcirent.

« On va la tuer alors. »

« Bravo. C'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas devenir ninja et d'aller faire un tour en prison. Chapeau »

Tenshi leva des yeux pleins d'espoir vers la Jinchuuriki. Essayait-elle de la sauver?

« Mais si c'est ton choix… »

Maude laissa sa phrase en suspense. Alexandra fulminait. Elle n'avait donc aucune compassion? La fille aux cheveux de feu poussa Tenshi vers Maude, qui ne prit même pas la peine de l'aider à se relever, hurla un cri de rage et fit demi-tour.

« A…Arigatô », balbutia Tenshi.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça pour t'aider, gamine. Je voulais uniquement l'énerver. »

La jeune fille détourna les yeux, intimidée. Maude l'effrayait un peu.

« Je m'appelle Yamana… »

« Ferme là, j'veux pas le savoir. »

La fillette hoche vivement e la tête. Elle lança un dernier regard timide vers la Jinchuuriki avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour rejoindre son amie Ayame qui l'attendait, inquiète, à l'autre bout de la salle. D'autres élèves leur lançaient des coups d'œils discrets et se chuchotaient des paroles inaudibles. Tenshi avait un grand courage.

« Yamanaka Tenshi »

La jeune fille se figea sur place. Elle se tourna lentement vers Maude. Celle-ci lui lança un objet brillant. Tenshi l'attrapa et trouva à sa plus grande surprise une bague, sa bague, dans sa paume blanche.

« Tu l'as échappé »

La Jinchuuriki lui fit dos, ne remarquant pas le visage rayonnant de l'étudiante.

X Fin Flash Back X

Ikibi tira sa cousine pour la prendre dans ses bras. Maude la repoussa d'un brusque mouvement du bras. Elle ne voulait pas. La fille du Yondaime n'insista pas et recula de plusieurs pas, triste. La Jinchuuriki pouvait se fâcher à n'importe qu'elle moment et, malgré le fait que la pleine lune se trouvait à être trois jours auparavant , ça pouvait apporter de gros risque. Maude sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur de la main. Elle posa sa paume sur sa poitrine et elle sentis la présence rassurante de la perle de shikon. Celle-ci ne pouvait ressusciter des personnes mortes…

Une seule fois…

La Jinchuuriki soupira bruyamment, les yeux clos, les membres tendus. Elle comprit que c'était fini, qu'elle n'avait plus rien à faire dans cette salle et que pleurer ne servirait à rien. Maude ouvrit ses paupières. Son visage devint impassible. Plus aucune trace d'émotion n'apparaissait. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la sortie sous le regard inquiets des autres. La Jinchuuriki ferma la porte derrière elle et marcha tranquillement pour l'entrer de l'hôpital.

'' Tu vaincs la faiblesses des larmes'', dit Sesshômaru dans sa tête.

'' Urusei '', rétorqua sèchement Maude sur un ton cinglant.

Le Bijuu se tût, irrité. Au bas des escaliers du bâtiment, la jeune fille remarqua une silhouette d'un garçon sur le seuil, près d'elle. Gaara fixait les fenêtres du deuxième étage avec une étrange intensité. Sans lui prêter attention, elle le contourna et, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon, prit le pas en direction du centre de la ville. Elle ne vit pas que Gaara la regardait, pas plus qu'elle ne sentit la présence de Jiraya dans l'observait du haut du toi.

« Le second monstre de Minato. », murmura le Sanin pour lui même avant de disparître pour observer les jolies dames prendre un bain d'osen. « Redevient-elle dangereuse. »

Maude sinua dans les rues avec aucune destination précise dans l'esprit., Elle était vraiment malchanceuse dans la vie. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle avait des amis, mais n'étant pas habituée à donner de l'affection, elle songeait à redevenir _l'ancienne_ Maude, c'elle qui ne montre pas ses sentiments; la Maude froide et solitaire; la Maude dont tout le monde craignait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Le problème? Gaara. La Jinchuuriki devenait de plus en plus sociable par sa faute et elle ignorait pourquoi. Pourtant, le jeune garçon ne possédait pas de sentiments, enfin pas visiblement. La konoichi ne supportait pas qu'il ne lui parlât plus.

'' Je deviens faible '', pensa la jeune fille. '' C'est mauvais. Il faut que j'arrête cela si je veux gagner contre Ikibi. Il faut que je m'éloigne de tout le monde pour rester puissante.''

'' Oui'', fit la voix lointaine de Sesshômaru en elle. '' C'est parfais''

« Maude-chan! », l'appela une voix.

La Jinchuuriki se retourna, agacée. Naruto bondit dans la rue encombrée de passants et se posta devant son amie, la respiration haletante. Il jetait des coups d'œil dans tous les sens, cherchant apparemment quelqu'un.

« Eh, oh! As-tu vu Ero-sannin? Il m'a dit qu'il me retrouverait ici, mais je ne lui voie pas! »

« Ero-sannin? », s'étonna Maude qui haussa les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. « Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle, Naruto-ku… »

« Le voilà »

Maude le regarda détaler en direction d'un magasin de lingeries féminines, estomaquée. Trente secondes plus tard, il ramenait devant elle un gros bonhomme aux longs cheveux blancs qui, apparemment, n'avait pas voulu être dérangé de sa contemplation. Le vieil homme semblait familier à Naruto, pourtant la Jinchuuriki aurait juré de ne l'avoir jamais vu auparavant. Peu impressionnée par l'engueulade de son compagnon et de l'étranger, elle se mit à taper du pied.

« Naruto-kun! Il me faut des explications! », se fâcha Maude, le doigt pointé vers lui.

Adieu l'idée de redevenir insensible et applaudissons le genin qui souriait bêtement en se massant la nuque.

« Anô… Lui, c'est Ero-sannin! »

« Ne m'appelle pas Ero-sannin! », s'énerva Jiraya.

« Eh! Ero-sannin! Elle, c'est Maude, ma meilleure amie! Tu comprends, Ero-sannin?! »

Meilleure amie? Depuis quand? Jiraya tourna son regard vers la jeune fille. Sa ressemblance avec le garçon était frappante, mais pas si évidente que ça. Il fallait savoir…Vêtue d'un long pantalon marin, de sandales de ninja d'un chandail orange, on les aurait cru frère et sœur.

« Ne, Ero-sannin? Vous allez m'entraîner? », dit la douce voix suave d'une femme nue qui prenait la place de Naruto.

Temps de réaction. Tic tac tic tac tic tac…

« Whoaaaaaaa! C'est vraiment genial! », s'exclama Jiraya. « Oh lalala… »

Il lui fit la pose « nice guy » avan de mater le corps de la sexy méta. La jolie jeune fille recula, légèrement rougissante. Mais Jiraya arrêta son scénario quand il perçut une immense énergie négative qui planait sur eux. Naruto et le sannin se tournèrent vers Maude, le sang se glaçant dans leurs veines. Celle-ci, rouge de rage, se craquait les jointures, un air menaçant figé sur le visage.

« Naruto », siffla-t-elle en s'approchant des deux hommes.

Ils déglutirent, apeurés.

XxxX

Ikibi et Kankurô, reprenant leur rendez-vous, marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha. La fille du Yondaime s'était excusée de l'imprévu douloureux. Le marionnettiste ne lui en voulait pas—ce n'était pas de sa faute—et savourait chaque seconde passée avec elle. Ikibi se trouvait à être une compagne agréable et elle appréciait les petites choses simples, tout pour lui plaire quoi.

'' Dois-je lui dire?'', se demanda Kankurô pour la quatrième fois en moins de dix minutes. '' Elle ne le saura pas si je lui dis pas… Allez Kanky, tu es capable!''

« Anô…Ikibi_-chan_ », dit le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante.

La konoichi se tourna vers lui, suçant un bonbon rose. Elle avait l'air si innoncente…

« En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose de très important pour moi. »

« Vas-y, sois pas gêné. », répondit Ikibi avec un grand sourire.

« Eh bien…je…je…je…je…je…je…je…je…je…je…je…je…Enfin, tu sais...je crois que je t'ai… »

« IKIBI-KUN! »

Kankurô fut coupé net par une voix criarde dont l'utilisateur se jeta dans les bras de son élève. Maudite vie.

« Dylan-sensei! Quel bonheur de vous revoir! », se réjouit la genin en frottant gaiement le dos de son professeur.

L'homme—si nous pouvons appeler cela un homme—coupa net le souffle du marionnettiste, qui ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec le maître de gros-sourcils à cause de son sourire colgate. Dylan était grand et musclé et c'était tout ce qui pouvait l'associer à la gente masculine. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient tressés et lui arrivaient au milieu du dos alors que ses yeux d'un bleu pétants s'entouraient légèrement de khôl. Il était vêtu d'un long kimono cyan avec de belles fleurs roses et jaunes. Ses ongles brillaient d'une couche de vernis transparent. Il se trouvait à être…ridicule. Une maladie mentale, sûrement.

« Dylan-sensei, voici mon ami Kankurô. Kankurô, voici mon sensei Dylan. », les présenta Ikibi.

« Mon vrai nom est Dakeras, mais je trouvais que Dylan était plus coquet », sourit radieusement le jounin qui sera la main du ninja de suna avec chaleur.

'' Une maladie mentale de type grave, ouais'', pensait Kankurô. Le travesti éclata d'un rire grave qui concordait pas avec sa tenue. Ikibi en semblait fière.

« Alors, Ikibi-kun! Comment ça été, ton examen chuunin? T'es rendue en finale j'espère! », s'exclama Dylan d'un ton joyeux.

« Ouais, Dylan-sensei! Et je combats ma cousine Maude. Elle n'a qu'à bien se tenir »

« Et il faut que je t'apprenne une nouvelle technique contre les genjutsu. »

Kankurô doutait fortement que l'homme soit capable d'exécuter un simple bushin. Comment avait-il put devenir jounin? Totalement impensable que l'Hokage ait pu accepter un type comme lui. Même maître gros-sourcils faisait moins pitié. Dans les rues, les filles pouffaient de rire alors que les autres shinobis lui lançaient un regard exaspéré auquel il ne remarquait pas.

« Je te l'emprunte! », cria Dylan qui prit Ikibi par la main avant de disparaître avec elle.

Kankurô se retrouva seul, surpris et humilié dans son orgueil d'avoir été vu avec cet homme.

XxxX

« Mais où est ma scie », se fâcha Zafara112 en poussant une branche qui se trouvait sur son chemin. « Ça fait des heures que je la cherche et j'ai faiiiiiiim moi! »

Un petit coquin fanatique de chiens avait décidé de lui piquer sa scie et de la lancer dans les bois environnant Konoha. Après avoir frappé Kiba, Zafara, avec peine et misère, la cherchait sans relâche dans cet endroit étrange rempli de verdures et de bestioles tant soit peu dégoûtantes. De plus, la jeune fille mourrait de faim. Son estomac n'avait plus rien à se mettre sous la dent et poussait des lamentations lugubres et plaintifs. La princesse déchue le comprenait. L'image d'une coffee crisp la hantait sans pitié et chaque pas devenait une véritable torture. Il fallait qu'elle mange…

« Snif, snif », renifla Zafara. " Ore?", songea-t-elle ensuite.

Son nez avait repéré une proie. Une effluve délicieuse titillait ses pauvres narines blanches et emplissait sa bouche de salive. Hum…poulet…

« Growwwnmlggrrt », dit l'estomac dans un grommellement significatif.

« Bientôt, mon ami », le rassura Zafara en tapotant son ventre. « Notre victime est proche. Patientons et faisons le guet avant d'attaquer. Ensuite, nous trouverons ma scie. »

Aussi rapides que l'éclair, la créature d'Orochimaru se cacha entre les cimes des arbres, recherchant l'odeur du poulet cuisant autour d'une broche. Ça venait du Nord! Ses sens s'aiguisèrent immédiatement et, suivant son instinct, Zafara marcha vers le chemin de la victoire. Elle y allait avec le silence d'un éléphant pilant sur une peau de banane dans un magasin de porcelaine avec le plancher ciré et la grâce d'un hippopotame sur patinoire qui tente de faire du patinage artistique. Heureusement, tapis entre les buissons de la forêt maudite, les deux gardes du corps du précieux étaient en grande discussion, communément appelée « chicane », alors les bruits de Zafara passaient inaperçus. Ses yeux noirs fixaient son poulet cuit avec avidité tandis que celui-ci rôtissait tranquillement sur sa broche. Elle se lécha les lèvres, écoutant d'une oreille les autres voix :

« Arrg! C'est qui le qui a eu le culot de lancer une scie?! J'ai l'ai reçu en pleine tête! Oh de ! »

« En tout cas, avec toutes les pierres précieuses, elle doit valoir cher cette sc…. »

« BANZAI! »

Une sombre silhouette apparue dans les airs et hurla un cri de guerre digne de Tarzan. Elle sauta sur le pauvre petit poulet qui cuisait tranquillement sur sa jolie broche.

« Pas touche, je suis armée! », s'exclama férocement Zafara, les menaçant avec son précieux. « Aie! »

« Toi, ma petite garçon », dit Hidan qui la souleva par l'oreille comme s'elle était une poupée de chiffon, furieux. « T'es qui? Et ça, c'est mon de poulet! »

L'immortel reprit son futur repas des mains de la princesse déchue. Celle-ci se mit à larmoyer et elle retint son poulet de ses deux petites mains. Elle dégagea d'un mouvement de la tête les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur le visage et fit , enfin, la pose du chat botté. Long silence…

« Couac? », croassa un corbeau qui s'envola aussitôt.

Les yeux pourpres d'Hidan tentaient vainement de ne pas céder devant une Zafara112 affamée. Il ne devait pas perdre.

« Hidan! Ton petit manège avec cette gamine durera-t-elle longtemps merde?! Du temps, c'est de l'argent. Et ce c de pu de mec va partir si on l'tue pas! »

Intriguée par cette voix, aussi par le fait que son adversaire lâchait le poulet, Zafara se tourna vers l'autre homme. Elle en resta bouche bée.

« Ka…Kakuzu-chan?! »

Kakuzu regarda la fillette. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur et il recula de quelques pas, sous le choc.

« Tara-dono?! »

Hidan les regarda à tour de rôle, étonné.

« Kaku-chan! C'est ma nounou! », s'exclama Zafara.

**XxxX**

**Pas tuer, pas tuer la pauvre loveitachi qui ne révèle que la vérité sur l'étrange personnage qu'est Kakuzu. Si quelqu'un veut le dessiner en nounou, ça me ferait très plaisir. Prochain chapitre : Ménage!**

**Reviews? C'est vraiment pas compliqué à faire vous savez…smile**


	13. L'aigle à deux têtes

**Ça s'achète, des pardons? Quoi? 8 000$? Si chère? Y'a pas de rabais? Non? Et un désolé, ça se vend? Non plus? Bon…**

**Enfin, bref, nous disions donc? **

**Ah ouais, la raison de cette extravagant retard curieusement long. Le problème avec cette fic, c'est que je la trouve trop Mary-Sue, et qu'en plus, mon style a changé, et j'ai de la difficulté à rendre ça drôle. Mais bon, on peut pas tout contrôler. Ce que j'ai a dire maintenant, c'est désolé, je vais me rattraper, et…**

**Enjoy!**

**L'aigle à deux têtes.**

**XxxX**

Morte…Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête telle le son d'une cloche qui répand sa musique lugubre, annonçant le désespoir et la misère dans un futur proche. Morte…Rien que ce mot emplissait sa bouche d'un goût amer, crispant du même coup ses mâchoires. Rien ne serait plus pareil dans sa vie. La joie et le bonheur avaient fait place à la tristesse et aux regrets. Regret de ne pas voir pu passer plus de temps ensemble; regret de ne pas être à ses côtés au moment où elle trépassait; regret de ne plus la savoir joyeuse; regret d'avoir perdu une amie jusqu'à la fin des temps; regret d'être un monstre devant un ange.

Maude leva ses yeux clairs vers le ciel doré de l'aube, songeuse. Les larmes ne coulaient plus sur ses joues. Ils avaient fini de couler depuis la veille au soir. Le soleil se levait paresseusement après une nuit d'un silence mortel. Maude décroisa ses bras engourdis, et se mit sur pied, grimaçant de ses jambes ankylosées. Combien de temps était-elle restée accroupie? Sûrement longtemps. Elle repoussa ses cheveux lisses. Un soupire traversa ses lèvres.

Il n'y a rien de pire comme sentiment qu'un grand vide dans le cœur, qui se repousser chaque déglutition et à le faire ressortir en son entrée, avec du surplus de l'estomac. Ce sentiment vous transperce comme un poignard glacial et vous laisse vous vider de votre âme. Plus rien ne compte dans votre vie, sauf le désir profond de s'élancer et de se noyer dans son chagrin.

« Tu crois qu'on se reverra, Yamanaka Tenshi? », souffla Maude.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser un pissenlit en fleuraison. La Jinchuuriki regarda ce début de vie. ''Toute naissance se meurt à un moment de son parcour. Un jour, ce sera mon tour, et je partirais seule, comme tout être qui se respecte. Mon enfant sera loin de moi, mais je saurais au moins que le bonheur la guide.''

'' Tu mûris'', chuchota Sesshômaru dans son esprit.

« Non. J'ai seulement compris le sens de l'existence »

Maude lâcha a fleur qui se perdit dans l'abyme du monde. Elle fit volte-face pour entrer dans la forêt aux troncs noueux. _Le sens de l'existence_. Vraiment? Pourtant, l'homme tue et se fait tuer. '' Nous ne sommes pas aussi différent des animaux, malgré ce que l'on prétend. Les dieux ne favorisent aucuns de nous. À nous de trouver notre voie. Et j'ai trouvé la mienne…''

Sans un regard vers l'arrière, elle regagna le village qui s'animait des préparatifs de l'anniversaire du Hokage. Les hommes accrochaient deux ou trois boules colorées ici et là, alors que les femmes demandaient aux enfants de veiller sur la nourriture tandis qu'elles jasaient aimablement avec leurs voisins. C'était un esprit de famille qui régnait dans Konoha.

'' Un esprit de famille…''

Le « clac! » que fit la porte de l'appartement quand Maude la ferma résonna dans toute la maison. Bien entendu, il n'y avait personne. Ikibi était sûrement partie faire des courses et Zafara s'amusait sans doute à détruire les décorations avec sa scie géante.

'' Un esprit de famille…pff! Ridicule.''

Maude ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur pour s'emparer d'une pomme qu'elle croqua sans trop le savoir, perdue dans ses pensées sombres.

« Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuuude! »

La Jinchuuriki se retourna. Bondissant de l'entrée, Temari sauta dans ses bras, l'étouffant presque. Kankurô et Gaara attendaient, découragés, près de la porte. Cependant, dès que le regard bleuté de Maude croisa celui vert de Gaara, le Jinchuuriki détourda les yeux, comme si la couleur beige du mur l'intéressait davantage que sa sœur et l'autre blonde.

« Tu ne viens pas à la fête? », demanda Temari qui finit par lâcher Maude. « Ça sera sympa. Tout le monde y sera, même le Kazekage! »

« Non. », fit sèchement Maude.

« Ah… »

Temari avait l'air déçue, mais elle reprit contenance.

« Et Ikibi et Zafara alors? C'est bien la seule raison pourquoi mon crétin de petit frère est venu!—Kankurô lui lança un regard noir—Non, ne pars pas, Maude! Gaara aussi voulait que tu viennes!—Si une grimace pouvait tuer, Temari serait déjà six pieds sous terre—Et puis, on aura du plaisir. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y aurait un concours de course! Il faut qui j'y aille. Et même des feux… »

« Tais-toi! »

Un long silence s'en suivit, plongeant la pièce dans un mutisme profond, presque effrayant. Temari regarda Maude, les yeux ronds. Des lignes violettes marquaient les joues de la Jinchuuriki; ses pupilles se rétractaient comme ceux d'un chat.

« J'ai pas l'envie, j'ai pas l'humeur, j'ai pas le désir et j'ai pas le temps de baragouiner dans une fête où je suis sûre que les invités se dispenseraient bien de ma présence. Alors dégage de ma vue et fous-moi la paix, car j'ai autre chose à faire »

Kankurô voulut s'interposer, mais, d'un geste brusque de la main, Temari l'en empêcha avec l'autorité même d'un général.

« C'est quoi ton problème?! J'essaie juste d'être gentille avec toi, mais tu me repousses comme une chaussette sale. Si tu ne veux pas venir, c'est correcte, mais expliques-toi calmement au lieu de faire une crise! »

« Temari… », souffla Kankurô.

« Ferme-là, crétin, je parle! Tout ce que je veux te dire, gamine—Temari enfonça son doigt dans le ventre de Maude—c'est d'arrêter de te prendre de haut et d'écouter tes ainés. »

« Je n'ai nul besoin de t'écouter », dit Maude d'un ton glacial. « Tu n'es ni parente à moi, ni une source quelconque d'autorité. Tu es chez moi, et je te demande de déguerpir avant que Sesshômaru s'en prenne à toi! »

Elle agrippa Temari par le visage et la força à la regarder.

« Tu vois ces marques sur mes joues?! De jour en jour, de semaine en semaine, sa force s'accroît. Dans un avenir proche, son chakra me consumera et mon corps lui appartiennera complètement. Mon âme se mourra alors et il reviendra, encore plus fort que jadis, encore plus cruel qu'au temps de sa grande puissance. Tu comprends maintenant que J'AILLE AUTRE CHOSE À PENSER QUE CETTE FÊTE?! »

La gifle que Temari reçu l'étourdie. Elle se sentait ivre. Sa vision était floue et l'image de Maude se dédoublait. La Suna vit à peine Kankurô se précipiter vers la Jinchuuriki pour venger sa sœur. Lentement, du noir traversa ses yeux, puis du blanc et du rouge. Enfin, ce fut le sommeil qui l'emporta et Temari sombra dans l'inconscience.

XxxX

« Alors? », demanda Ikibi.

L'Hokage ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de pousser un soupire de découragement en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Alors? », demanda Ikibi, de plus en plus en colère.

L'Hokage ferma les yeux, les rouvrit et se tourna vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci avait remplacé son habituel top de cuir pour un ample T-shirt grisâtre et portait un pantalon de couleur sombre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient toujours en épis, quoique couverts de poussières. Son visage ressemblait à ceux qui avaient passé beaucoup d'heures au soleil lors d'un rigoureux entraînement. Mais le pire, c'était l'étrange lueur qui s'animait dans ses prunelles. Une lueur d'inquiétude, de colère, _de tristesse_.

« Elle va bien, mais si elle continue de cette façon, il va la détruire., Lentement, certes, mais sûrement. », marmonna Sarutobi. « Rien ne va pour le mieux. Je suggère avec force qu'elle soit renvoyée de l'examen Chuunin. »

« Non! Il n'en est pas question! On se combattra, je veillerais sur elle, mais si sa présence est annulée, elle sera détruite! »

« Maude pourra facilement te tuer si Sesshômaru décide de sortir »

La réplique de son supérieur fit taire Ikibi.

« Je comprends ton inquiétude, Ikibi, mais je subie beaucoup de pression de la population. Ils y en a qui veulent l'emprisonner à vie, d'autres pensent qu'il faudrait l'exécuter, et une minorité accepte sa présence. Les doyens ne sont pas de ces derniers. Le désastre de la fête d'hier a renforcé le désir des gens de la voir disparaître, la même chose pour Naruto bien qu'il n'ait rien fait. Maude ne se contrôle plus. Le Nibi profite de sa faiblesse—mais comment l'a-t-elle attrapée?—pour prendre de plus en plus possession de son esprit. Maude commence à ne plus distinguer le bien du mal, ce qui devient dangereux. Imagine s'elle avait tué le bambin quelle avait pris en otage hier soir? Imagine s'elle avait fait plus que gifler Temari et blesser Kankurô? »

Ikibi abattit brutalement son poing sur le bureau de bois de l'Hokage. Le bruit sourd se répandit dans toute la pièce.

« Ce sûr que si on l'exclu de cette façon, elle laissera Sesshômaru prendre le dessus! Un peu d'amour et de sécurité ne lui ferait pas de tort! »

« Pourtant, Naruto s'en sort très bien… »

« Elle n'est pas Naruto, justement Naruto avait Iruka… »

« Et Maude avait toi… »

« Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura… »

« Zafara, Ayame, les Jumeaux… »

« Vous… »

« Dylan. Maude a été tout autant entourée que Naruto, Ikibi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, qu'elle soit si émotionnellement instable. Je comprends qu'elle traverse l'adolescence, mais il faut l'isoler du monde »

« ALORS ISOLEZ-MOI! », hurla la jeune femme.

La table revola à travers la pièce. L'Hokage resta immobile, stupéfait devant la colère soudaine d'Ikibi. Celle-ci fulminait tel un taureau qui voit du rouge. En ce moment, Sarutobi remarqua à quel point elle ressemblait à Minato, malgré la différence d'origine. Ikibi ferma ses yeux sombres et respira un bon coup pour se calmer. Au bout de cinq minutes de relaxation, elle finit par regarder son supérieur.

« Pardonnez-moi, Hokage-sama. C'est jusque que…j'ai pris Maude sous mon aile alors qu'elle était toute petite, je l'ai élevé malgré mes longues absences. Je…Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se produire. J'ai cru a une accalmie infinie lors de sa dernière crise, il y a deux ans. Pardon… »

Et elle éclata en sanglot.

XxxX

Sa tête dandinait de gauche à droite, comme tirée par un poids. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche. Droite. Gauche…Le regard clair de Maude se perdait dans le mur blanchâtre de sa cellule. Une camisole de force l'empêchait de bouger, alors que des chaînes solides s'agrippaient à ses chevilles.

'' Un oiseau chante

comme une fourmie

qui travail tel

un chien qui a faim

faim, faim, faim, faim

faim de sang, faim

de SANG! ''

Maude sursauta, comme électrocutée. Elle secoua ses cheveux, vide d'une quelconque émotion.

''Qu'as-tu fait, ma chérie?

J'ai torturé un enfant, maman.

Pourquoi donc, ma chérie?

Car j'avais besoin de sang, maman.

Toi ou lui, ma chérie?

Moi ou lui, je ne sais pas, maman.

Tu ne sais plus, ma chérie?

J'ai besoin de sang, MAMAN!''

Maude renifla. Elle leva la tête vers la minuscule fenêtre qui ornait la pièce carrée et sans meubles. Un oiseau s'y perchait. Un oiseau au bec crochu. Un oiseau au bec crochu, ça mange de la viande. Un aigle. Il était beau, avec sa tête blanche et son corps puissant et sombre. L'oiseau de proie fixait Maude, et Maude l'observait avec curiosité.

« Bonjour à toi », murmura la Jinchuuriki, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

L'aigle Royale cligna des yeux. Maude eut l'étrange impression qu'il lui répondait.

« On m'a donné beaucoup de médicaments. J'me sens toute bizarre, floue, mais très bien en même temps. », continua la jeune fille. « ' Faut dire que j'ai agit comme une idiote. J'ai frappé Temari et tabassé Kankurô afin de m'enfuir. J'ai aussi attrapé un môme pour le menacer de mort. À ce que je me souviens, je me suis réveillée dans ce trou à rat. »

L'aigle tourna la tête, puis prit son envole, tel un dieu qui retourne vers son autel.

« Tu m'abandonnes, toi aussi? »

Le silence revint dans la pièce. Maude n'avait pas d'idée de l'heure, mais elle s'en fichait, car des chansons macabres envahissaient son esprit. Elle n'aurait su dire si seulement dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de son compagnon, ou dix heures, mais quand la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit, son cou lui faisait très mal, comme si les muscles y étaient paralysés. L'Hokage entra dans la pièce, suivit d'ANBUS. Sans même les remarquer, Maude continuait de marmonner des mots inaudibles dont elle seule comprenait le sens.

« Hyuuga Maude », fit l'Hokage d'une voix grave. Il souleva son chapeau avec son pouce et son index. « Tu sais sans doute pourquoi on t'a enfermé. »

La Jinchuuriki hocha la tête dans un mouvement lent et continu. On aurait dit une poupée que l'on bouge avec des fils. Mou, morne, sans vie, presque comme un cadavre ambulant.

« Beaucoup de citoyens veulent que tu sois exécutée. »

« Faites-le alors »

Sa voix étrangement rauque et lointaine fit frémir les ANBUS derrière Sarutobi. Eux aussi n'aimaient pas la gamine. S'en débarrasser les satisferaient sans aucun doute.

« Non, car malgré la présence de Sesshômaru en toi…--La voix de l'Hokage s'éteignit un moment avant de reprendre de la vigueur—tu restes une humaines sous la protection du village, tout comme Naruto. Nous n'allons pas t'exécuter sans raison. Demain, tu retourneras chez toi. Cependant, par mesure de sécurité, tu porteras un bracelet qui nous indiquera ta position et la force de ton chakra. »

« Comme un chien en cage… »

Cette réplique soufflée laissa le vieil homme interdit. Il secoua la tête, puis claqua des doigts. Un ANBU s'approcha de la fillette, enleva la camisole de force et entoura le petit poignet avec un curieux bracelet métallique qui possédait une breloque en forme de rose.

« Si jamais tu le perds, on sera obligé de t'enfermer de nouveau. », l'averti l'Hokage.

L'ANBU revint vers son supérieur, et le petit groupe repartit, ne laissant qu'un « Ikibi viendra te chercher » à sa suite. La porte se referma dans un bruit sourd, enfermant Maude dans le noir le plus complet.

« Menteur », susurra Sesshômaru à travers les lèvres de son réceptacle.

XxxX

« Zafara, c'est la dernière fois que je me répète. NON! »,dit Ikibi d'un ton qu'elle voulait ferme.

« S'il-t'euh-plaît! », brailla la jeune fille, s'agrippant désespérément aux jambes de son aînée. « Au pire, je dormirais dans la chambre de Mau… »

« Pas question! », coupa la concernée, plus irritée que jamais depuis qu'on lui avait installé le maudit bracelet qu'elle ne cessait de grignoter depuis la veille.

« Mais je suis sûre qu'un homme de ménage nous ménagera de nos tâches ménagères! »

Hidan et Kakuzu regardait a curieuse scène qui se déroulait devant eux, tels des spectateurs d'une pièce de théâtre particulièrement amusante. Dans un coin, une adolescente et une fillette de l'âge ingrat se battaient pour vaincre son adversaire sur le thème de « restent-ils dans ce minuscule appartement? », dans l'autre bout de la salle, une gamine se mangeait presque le bras afin d'enlever un étrange bidule coincé contre son poignet. Distrayant. Fascinant, même.

« Je parie pour la brunette. », dit Kakuzu, la bouche pleine de Cashews.

« Pour l'hystérique », répliqua son adversaire qui leva la main pour confirmer son choix.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes de ce spectaculaire débat, Zafara gagna la bataille. Surexcitée, elle brandit son poing en signe de victoire.

« Tu ne dors pas dans ma chambre. »

« Maude, tais-toi, tu veux? »

**XxxX**

**Cour, mais important.**

**Merci à ceux qui me restent fidèles ( Il y en a?)**

**Prochain chapitre : Le calme avant la tempête.**

**Bizoux!**


End file.
